Saiyan Legend
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: What if Gohan was the son of Goku and Bulma, what will change because of that simple fact. Watch as Gohan protect the people of earth with his incredible Saiyan powers, while maintaining his status as a normal teenager in High School. Will the meddling but beautiful girl in his class find out his real identity as the Gold Fighter and the Capsule Corp Heir. Gohan x Videl!
1. High School

I Don't Own Dragon Ball Z

Saiyan Legend Chapter 1

* * *

Son Gohan was a very peculiar child, unlike most of the others baby boys his age, he could already lift objects that were double his own body weight. At a mere six months old, the baby could already walk and run, his muscules developed much faster than normal, and his height was also above average. Normal parents would have found Gohan's behavior disturbing and even frightening, but seeing that Son Goku and Bulma Briefs were already used to such bizzare things, they weren't even surprised.

The spikey haired man had married the love of his life two years ago, after his defeat of his arch enemy, Piccolo. The Worlds Martial Arts Tournament was the craziest event Goku had ever been to, as the week at the time was like riding a rollarcoaster, and it was not because of Piccolo. The man was used to fighting because he has been a fighter his whole life, but never had he had two girls fight over him so blantantly.

During the preliminaries of the tournement, Goku was reunited with one of his childhodd friends, Chi Chi, and she had definitely remain infatuated with him just like when she was just a child, but sadly for her, she was not the only one that has eyes on the fighting prodigy. Goku's oldest and best friend, Bulma had also developed feelings for her favourite monkey boy, and she did not plan to lose him to some little girl...

Deep inside his heart, Goku always had loved Bulma, she was the first girl he had ever met, she was the one that taught him the most things, she was the one that introduced him to civilization, she pulled him out of the backwoods of the countryside and led him on an amazing journey of dragonballs. Goku was not a very smart man, but he relied on instinct more than everyone else he knew, and his basic instincts were telling him that he would be happy if he started a relationship with Bulma.

The monkey had no sense about normal society, and didn't know that he couldn't be together with Bulma while she was with another man, but luckily for him, she and Yamcha had been broken up for some years now...

* * *

_Flashback On..._

_It was late at night, the sky was pitch black, and the moon was brighter than ever. The normally festive grounds of the World Martial Arts Arena was reduced to a relaxing and serene paradise by the quiet night. In one of the many hotels in the area, was a man who was staring out his opened window, it was autumn, so the night wind was blowing through his untame hair. Despite his age, the man had the eyes of a child, as they held the innocence of a person that was pure of heart, but at that moment, there was a hint of confusion and curiosity in them..._

_Goku ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. 'What is wrong with me tonight...we can't I sleep?' the man asked himself inwardly, usually he would be out like a light whenever he cuddled in a bed, but for some strange reason, he just couldn't fall asleep at all._

_'Is it because of the tournament...I'm not really nervous about fighting with Piccolo, so why am I so confused right now?" though the man with a sigh._

_"Goku, why are you still awake?" asked a monk like teenager from behind Goku._

_The spiky haired man looked back at his friend with a smile. "It's nothing Krillen, I just want to take a walk...don't really feel like sleeping." said Goku as he walked to his door. Krillen nodded absentmindedly and let himself fall back to sleep, he was not about to be worried about the strongest member of their group._

* * *

_Goku sighed as he felt the cold night air breeze through him softy, he had been through many battles and had met many people over the years, but never once had he ever felt so strange. His heart was beating faster than normal, but he had not done anything physical that would increase his heart-rate. He felt that sometimes he would feel very happy inside, but he would have no idea why...usual when he was happy there would either be a fight or some food in front of him._

_There were this feeling in his stomach earlier that he had also never felt before, but it had subsides a few minutes after it started...Goku had no idea where it came from, but he happen right after he saw Bulma for the first time in three years. Just a thought of the blue haired beauty put a smile on Goku's face, she had become even more beautiful than what he remembered a few years back, and the fact that he could look straight at her face really prnounces her beauty._

_Goku suddenly felt the same peculiar feeling in his stomach again. "Why is the happening, I don't get this." said Goku to himself as he rubbed his belly. "Am I just hungry or something?"_

_"Son-kun?" said a voice from behind the man._

_Goku instantly reognized the voice and turned around with a smile on his face. Bathing in the moonlight, was Bulma looking more beautiful than ever, she had taken off her makeup, but instead of making her look bad it made her look even more elegant and natural. Goku's eyes trailed along her gown, which was white and was shiney in the moonlight, it was very conservative, but it did not hide the woman's curvacious body at all._

_"Hey Bulma-chan!" said Goku with a slightly raised voice._

_Bulma smiled at her best friend's happy voice and walked closer to him, all the while she was admiring the manly physique he had acquired iin the brief three years. In her mind, she thought that Goku would alway be that clueless, adorable little boy that she found in the woods, but her eyes were showing her differently, her mind could only think about how handsome and hunky he had become. Bulma could feel a blush coming on to her face as she decreased the distance between her and Goku, she could feel his warm and protective aura surround her as she walked up close to him._

_"What are you doing up so late Son-kun, you have a match tomorrow...?" asked Bulma as he looked into the obsidian black eyes that she had liked for many years._

_Goku shook his head at his friend. "I can't sleep Bulma-chan, I've been having this really funny feeling and it bothers me."_

_Bulma was intrigued, and decided to ask for more. "What are you feeling, are you sick at all?" she asked as she placed her soft hand onto his forehead._

_Goku smiled at her a little and shook his head. "I'm not sick at all, it just that I feel that my heart is beating fast, my face feels hot, and there is this really weird feeing around my belly..." said the man as he rubbed his stomach again._

_Bulma smiled at little as she had a clue of what Goku was feeling. "When did you suddenly have these feelings Son-kun?"_

_Goku scratched the back of his head. "Ummm, I think yesterday...or the day before."_

_Bulma suddenly had a look of sadness across her face as she thought back to what happen the day before. "Did you get those feelings when you saw that cute girl at the preliminaries yesterday?" asked the blue haired girl carefully._

_"Huh" questioned Goku with his brows rose. "Oh no, I didn't know who that girl was, and she kind of scared me..." said the man as Bulma unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief. "I only got those feelings when I saw you again the day before yesterday!" happily said Goku, absolutely oblivious about the impact his words had on BUlma._

_The blue haired girl's eyes widened in shock as she looked up at Goku at the speed of light. "W-What?"_

_Goku chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, when I saw you again after so long, my belly starts to feel tinglily, my heart speeds up for no reason, and I feel like my face heats up..." complaint the young man as he looked back down at his best friend. "Do you know why that happens Bulma-chan?"_

_Bulma remained silent throughout the entire time Goku was talking, and she was forcing herself to believe that this was not a dream, the man she had fallen for actually returns her feelings. _

_"U-Uh...I'm not sure Son-kun...do you only feel like that when you see me?" asked the girl hesitantly._

_Goku chuckled again and nodded. "Yep, it's really weird, I feel it now too!"_

_Bulma couldn't help but advert her gaze from Goku's eyes and looked down at her feet with a blush, Goku was just so cute and innocent, it was hard to believe that he would like her. Bulma was really happy at that moment, her own feelings bubbled to the surface and put some heat on her face. She had always had feelings for Goku, he was one person that she will always have absolute faith in, he was the one man that she knew would always protect her no matter what._

_"I feel the same when I see you Son-kun..." mumbled the girl with a bright blush on her face._

_Goku looked down at his friend and smlled. "Really, do you know why you feel that way?" asked the man happily, ignoring the fact that his friend was looking down and looked extremely nervous._

_Bulma hesitantly looked back up at the man she loved and bit her lips a little before she gathered up her courage. "I feel like that...because I really like you Son-kun." whispered the girl as a lot of blood rushed to her face._

_Goku smiled down at her and nodded back. "Well of course Bulma-chan, we are best friends, I really like you too!" said the man as he place a hand on Bulma's shoulder._

_Bulma sighed in fustration and glared up at Goku. "No, you baka!"_

_Goku recoiled and pulled his hand away from the girl. "What do you mean Bulma-chan...did I say something wrong?" asked the monkey man with confusion on his face._

_Bulma blushed again and adverted her eyes to her feet. "I don't just like you as a friend...I want to be more than friends with you Son-kun..." muttered the girl as she fiddeled with her fingers._

_Goku turned more serious and walked closer to Bulma. "What are you saying Bulma-chan...I don't understand." said the man as he stared at his life long best friend._

_Bulma sighed again and closed her eyes, she should have known that Goku was not adept to social relations enough to understand her words. The lovable fool hadn't changed that much over the years, he was still oblivious to most social interactions and normallities, but those were some of the reasons that made Bulma become so close to Goku. His unqiue and cute behavior in Bulma's eyes were endearing, she loved how he could just make her smile so easily without any sort of effort._

_Goku was confused of why Bulma was silent and was looking down. "Bulma-chan...are you alright?" he asked carefully._

_Bulma suddenly looked up at Goku and stared into his eyes, those obsidian eyes that she had admired for many years, she saw the innocence in the eyes, as well as courage and bravery...as well as his compassionate feelings for her. She reached up with both her hands to cup the sides of his face..._

_"Son-kun...I mean I like you like this", said Bulma as she pulled Goku's head down and kissed him directly on his lips. Bulma felt a shock a electricity shoot down her spine as her lips laid on Goku's own, she could feel her heart rate speed up dramatically, her whole body was numb, and the only thing her mind could think about, was how good kissing Goku felt._

_Goku didn't now what happened, one second he was just worried about his friend, by the next second she just grabbed his face and planted her lips on his. Goku really didn't know what to do, but he did know that it was the most wondeful feeling he had ever felt in his life, his thoughts were how soft Bulma's lips were, how great it felt her have her flushed up against him, and how amazing it was to be so close to her. The feelings he felt in his belly came back, and it was many times more intense, it made him feel more happy than he had ever felt, he felt like he could do anything...that he was immortal._

_Goku instinctively brought his arms around Bulma's waist and pulled her closer to him, he wanted to feel the warmth her body gave him, he wanted to let her delicate smell of jasmine fill his nose, and he wanted to kiss her harder. He didn't know what came over him, as if some primal instinct have taken him over, he ravaged Bulma's lips and tongue with his own, he licked and sucked on her tongue, he walked against Bulma until he had pushed her against a wall._

_Bulma didn't know that the gentle and childish Goku could be such an aggressive kisser, Bulma had only kissed Yamcha before this, but she could already say that Goku was miles better then the scarred man. Bulma moaned as Goku pulled her closer to him, she loved how his tongue would caress her all over, how his hands would roam around her waist, and how he pushed her against a wall._

_Goku pulled away from the kiss after a full five minutes of kissing and he looked into Bulma's eyes. "Bulma-chan..." he mumbled softy. "W-What was that?" he asked hesitantly, he didn't know what came over him, but that was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced._

_Bulma blushed but still smiled brightly at the man. "That was a kiss Son-kun...something that boyfriend and girlfriend would do together."_

_Goku looked at the girl confused. "Is that what we are now?" asked the man ever so innocently. _

_Bulma giggled and nodded. "Yes Son-kun...you are my boyfriend now." chirped Bulma happily as she hugged Goku close to her. "So you better not be looking at any other girls from now on!" she demanded with a smile on her face._

_Goku didn't really know what that meant, but he was okay with it, Bulma was the only girl he likes anyway..._

_Flashback end..._

* * *

"Oh Gohan-chan, you are just the cutest baby ever!" cried a youthful young mother as she held her little toddler boy to her chest. The young boy was just six months old, he had black spiky hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother. His skin was a milky white that he shared with his mother, but his toddler body was strangly bulky for a boy his age, as he was already showing signs of muscles, but it was not so much that it would make the boy look irregular.

"MAMA, MAMA!" cried the little babe as he waved his hands around as he giggled at his mother.

Goku was behind his wife smiling down at her and their little boy, the last half a year was the happiest time in Goku's life. The moment his son came into his world, he had fell in love with the little bundle of joy.. He loved how the child seem to look a lot like him and Bulma, especially with the fact that he was born with a tail. For some reason, Bulma was scared when she saw the tail on her son and had it removed, Goku found it cute, but she just told him that she wanted it gone...

Goku kneeled down and hugged his wife from behind. "Hey Bulma-chan!"

Bulma smiled up at her husband and lifted their son up. "Here's daddy, can you say daddy Gohan-chan?!"

Gohan giggled at his father and tried to grab onto one of his hair spikes. "DADA, DADA!" cried the babe as he latched on to his father's head. Goku smiled and stood up to his full height, making the baby giggled harder at the increased height. The small family was inside the toy room of Bulma's huge mansion, after their marriage, they decided to live in the city so that Bulma could continue her work with Capsule Corp.

Bulma stood up and walked up to her husband and her son. "You are a brave boy aren't you Gohan-chan, you are going to be a great fighter like your father!"

As if agreeing with his mother, Gohan stared in giggled and nod his head rapidly. Goku had been training himself ever since his defeat of Piccolo, he knew that the green man was not done plotting his revenge, and was still training to become stronger than him, but Goku would never let him harm his family. Goku will also start training Gohan as soon as the boy turns three, which was when his grandfather started to train him back in the day.

Goku tickled his son a little. "Gohan is so much smarter than I am, he might be a scientist like you honey."

Bulma smiled at that. "Who says he can't be both, Gohan-chan can be the world champion as well as the Capsule Corp President!" said the young mother as she wiggled her son's little nose. "Oh, I can just see all the girls fighting over him now!"

Goku chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, hopefully he would be smarter in that area than I was..." mumbled the man as his wife giggled.

Bulma wrapped her arms around Goku and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Go-kun, you were not _that_ dense, you did marry a beautiful girl like me."

Goku smiled and nodded. "I love you honey."

The young mother tipped on her toes and planted a tender kiss on her husband's lips. "I love you too baby."

* * *

Two shadows were exchanging blows in the midst of a metal room, the floors were a dark red and the walls were silver steel. Several large machines were attached to the edge of the room and they were buzzing as they surged in power. One of the shadows were much taller and bigger than the other, it was about six feet tall and had a mass of black spiky hair, his body was extremely muscular and looked as if it was chiseled out of marble.

The other person was just a small boy, he also had unruly and spiky hair like his father but was much shorter in length. Unlike other boys his age, this one was much taller and had more muscule tone, sweat was driping down his face as he tried his best to keep up with his father during their spar.

"Not bad Gohan, but try to hold your base better." said Goku as he blocked the punches his son sent at him.

"Hai Daddy!" cried the boy as he clamped his feet on the ground and used it to send more power into his punches.

Goku had been training his son in martial arts since the boy was three years old, and it has been one year since then. Very much like his father, Gohan was a genius when it came to martial arts, his enjoyment and skill in fighting seem to come very naturally to him. Gohan's reflexes, stance, and balance were way ahead of his years, his body was built like when Goku was a young boy, compacted and quick. Gohan was wearing a turtle school uniform just like his father, as Goku was teaching Gohan the stances he had learned from Master Roshi.

Gohan sped towards his father with a punch aimed at Goku's face, but the father quickly brushed his punch to the side and lifted him up by the waist. Gohan wiggled around in his dad's arms and groaned. "Is this the end of training Daddy?" whined the boy with a pout.

Goku chuckled at his little boy and tickled his sides. "Yes Gohan, we need to get going to see Master Roshi." said the man with a smile as he watched his son laugh in his arms. The two walked out of the room through an automatic door and started their way down a hallway through their large house.

Gohan calmed down after his dad stopped tickling him and settled his seat in his father's arms. "Who is Master Roshi again Daddy?" asked the boy as he looked up at his dad.

"He is my old Sensei, he was the one that taught me how to fight!" said Goku as he saw his son's eyes widen.

Gohan waved his hand in the air in excitment. "Does that mean he is stronger than you Daddy!"

Goku chuckled a little and shook his head. "No, Master Roshi is more experienced than me...maybe...but I am stronger than him now." said Goku with a nostagic smile, he could still remember fighting his Sensei in the Budokai.

"Yeah Gohan-chan, you will soon be stronger than that old pervert too!" said someone from behind the father and son, Goku smiled the instant he heard his wife's voice and smiled back at her, he reached his hand out to grab her's and pulled her closer to him.

Gohan looked back and saw his mother smiling at him. "Mommy!" cried the boy as he reached out for the young woman.

Bulma happily took her son from her husband and craddled him to her chest. "How my little boy...did you have fun training with daddy?" asked the woman as she kissed Gohan's cheeks.

Gohan happily nodded at his mother. "Yep, Daddy taught me another stance today!"

Bulma giggled at her son's excited face, but soon looked slightly grossed out at his smell. "Wow, you need a bath little fighter, you reek..." said the blue haired woman before she looked at her husband. "And you need one too Go-kun!" she said as she kissed her husband lightly on his lips.

Goku nodded with a smile. "Sure..." said the man as he walked up and grabbed his son. "Lets go swim in the tub buddy."

Gohan waved his arms around again. "Yay..."

Bulma just followed her two favorite boys to the bathroom, her bright smile never leaving her face as she looked at her cute little boy. The last few years had been the happiest times of Bulma's life, and she knew that he would only get better. Goku had become more of a knowledgable man because would have to come with her to some fancy business parties, but he was still the innocent and lovable man she fell in love with all those years ago.

* * *

Bulma was sitting in the arms of her husband with a smile on her face, even after all these years she could not manage to sit on that damned cloud, but she really enjoy napping in her Goku's arms. The family of three was on their way to Master Roshi's home, Kame House, a place that they haven't been to for over five years. Bulma really wanted Gohan to meet their friends but she had been really busy in the last few years, she had to take care of her son and most of her company, and Goku could only help her with Gohan.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" asked Gohan as he sat quietly in front his parents on the Nimbus cloud, like his father, the cloud have determined that Gohan was a boy with a pure soul.

Bulma smiled at her son and patted his head. "Almost honey, just sit back and enjoy the view."

Gohan nodded and sat back down with a little jump, he looked down at the ground and smiled when he saw some animals running around. Having been living in a city his entire life, Gohan had rarely seen wild creatures, but he had seen them in the picture books his mother gave him for his birthday.

"Hey Mommy, that's a killer whale...it looks exactly the same as it was in the book!" said Gohan as he pulled on his mother's sleeve.

Bulma smiled at her son, it seems that Gohan remembers almost everything he ever read. "Yes Gohan-chan, you have great memory." said the young mother, she was glad that Gohan had inherited all the good things of her and Goku. Their son was an intelligent young boy with a great memory as well as a boy with great potential in martial arts. Bulma had already organnized a routine education course for Gohan, she wanted him to have head start with his education as he would grow up to be the heir of Capsule Corp and he would have to be knowledgable in business and science.

"Hey Daddy, doesn't that cloud look like a giant steamed bun..." mumbled the boy as his mouth watered, his mother had bought some buns for the party, but would not allow him to have one before getting to their destination, and the aroma of the food was making him even more hungry.

Goku nodded with his son, he was also very hungry thanks to the steaming meat buns. "Yeah...they sure do..." mumbled the world champion as he drooled.

Bulma sighed and shook her head at her family. "The most clear similarity between you two are the bottomless pitts you two call stomachs."

It was another ten minutes before the small family arrived the Kame House, and it was exactly as they remembered, It was the same small islandm the grass looked just as soft and crisp, the water was just as clear and serence. Having been in a city for that past few years, Bulma and Goku really missed being so close to nature, the man could remember vividly the days he spent training and having fun with Krillen and Master Roshi.

"This is it Gohan..." said Goku as he held his son and wife. "This is where daddy learnt how to fight."

Gohan marvelled at the sight of the lone house on the island, he had never seen anything like it before. He would love living next to the ocean, then he could go swimming and fishing anytime he wants. "Wow Daddy, can we go swimming later?" asked the boy.

Bulma chuckled and ruffled Gohan's hair. "Of course you can honey, I already brought you swimming shorts and toys with us." said the mother as she held out a capsule.

Gohan's face lit up with joy and hugged his mother. "Yay, thank you Mommy."

Bulma happily held Gohan in her arms as they landed, Nimbus stopped when they were about a feet off the ground, and she jumped down excitedly to feel the soft sand on her feet. Gohan held onto his mother's neck as she and his father walked up to the door of the house.

"Hey Master Roshi, Krillen!" cried Goku with a smile on his face.

The door opened and the first thing Gohan noticed was that both men that came out of the door had no hair. The first one was shorter than he other, he looked to be pretty old and was wearing a pair of sunglasses. The second was the taller one and had six dots on his head like a monk, he was wearing a Turtle School Uniform like his father and had a smile on his face.

"Hey Goku, Bulma, long time no see!" cried the taller bald man.

Bulma smiled at the man. "Hey Krillen, you look great!"

Goku shared a hug with his life long friend before looking at his old master. "Hey Master Roshi, you still look the same." said the spiky haired man.

Master Roshi smiled at his strongest student and nodded. "Yes Goku, and you look great too."

Krillen suddenly pointed a finger at the child on Bulma's arms. "Hey Bulma, who is that little kid?" asked the bald man curiously.

Bulma smiled brightly and held Gohan up a little higher. "This is Gohan, he is mine and Goku's son!" said the woman happily as she kissed Gohan on his cheek.

Roshi and Krillen's eyes widened and jaw dropped in shock at the sudden news, they knew that Bulma and Goku had been dating ever since the Budokai, but they didn't know that they already had a kid together. They looked at Gohan together and saw that he was a blend of Bulma and Goku, he had the same blue eyes as his mother and the black spiky hair like his father, not to mention the advanced muscle tone on the boy's body.

Krillen smiled at the boy. "Wow...he really looks like the two of you." said the monk. "And have you already started to train him Goku, I can see his light muscle tones and sense a strong energy from him."

Goku smiled and nodded. "Yep, Gohan is a great fighter already, I can see him surpassing me when he grows up." said the father proudly as Krillen looked surprised.

Roshi walked up to the couple. "So you named your son after your grandfather Goku...I know that Gohan will be very proud."

Goku nodded with a soft smile on his face. "Yeah..."

Bulma let Gohan onto the ground and Krillen walked up to the boy. "Hey little guy, what do you want to be when you grow up?" asked the bald with a smile.

Gohan looked up at the man with a grin. "I want to be the Martial Arts World Champion!" cried the boy excitedly.

Krillen chuckled and patted the boy's head. "That a boy Gohan, and if you are as strong as your Dad, you will eventually be the champ." Bulma and Goku smiled at the sight of their happy boy.

Suddenly and abruptly, Goku felt a large and evil power signature coming their way. His muscles tensed and his eyes narrowed, he looked up into the sky towards the direction of the incoming potential threat, but it was still to far to be seen properly. Bulma noticed the distressed look on her husband's face, so she grabbed his arm and looked up at him.

"Are you okay Go-kun?" asked the bluenette with worry in her eyes.

Goku gritted his teeth. "T-There is somthing coming here...and it's feel bad."

Krillen and Master Roshi also started to feel the incoming oppressing presence. "Yeah...I feel it too." mumbled Krillen. "Man, it feels really heavy."

Gohan started to feel the incoming aura and was scared by it, so he backed up until he was near his mom and hugged her leg. The young boy was usual a very brave kid, but the energy he felt somehow made him feel very intimidated...

A tiny dot appeared high above the sky and the group could tell that the energy originated from there. Soon a humanoid shape was shown to the few people below, and all of them were nervous in the whole minute that it took for the flying man to land on the ground.

Gohan really couldn't remember much after that, but he vividly remembered the scene where the man with the long hair grab him by the hem of his shirt and carry him away from his parents...

* * *

"AAAHHH!" cried a man as he jolted from his bed abruptly, sweat was dripping down his face as it was contorted into an expression of fear. The steadily calmed down as he realized that it was just a nightmare, he looked ahead of him, he only saw the darkness of his room, but he felt that he was safe. The only thing he could hear was his own faster than usual breathing, and the low stirring of the central air conditioner.

"What the hell was that, why did I suddenly dream about Raditz after so many years?" mumbled the man as he got off of his bed and walked into his personal bathroom in his room.

He knew the geograpics of his large room like the back of his hand, so he needed no light to walk to his bathroom. He flick on a switch on the side of the wall and the lights turned on, and the image of the man appeared on the large mirror.

It was Son Gohan, all grown up. Like his father, his hair was untamed and spiky, and his body looked like it was chiseled out of marble. Every step he took caused his rippling muscles to flex and twitch, to all the girls his age, Gohan was the most handsome man they have ever seen. At the age of seventeen, Gohan was at the peak of his life, his power was as powerful as ever, and he was well on his way to becoming the next president of Capsle Corp.

The scene in his nightmare was something that actually happened to Gohan twelve years ago, but that man was one of the weakest men that he would ever have to face. Ever since that event, Gohan along with his family and friends had rised to every occasion when the situation called for it. The one fateful meeting with Raditz had exposed the few superpowers on earth to the many differnt opponents that wanted to kill them. In a few brief years, the warriors of the earth had defeated immense powers including the tyrant Frieza, his brother Cooler, their father King Cold.

Then there were the Androids that were created on earth, by the Dr. Gero that was a part of the Red Ribbon Army that Goku had destroyed during his youth. The master piece of Dr. Gero was the malacious Cell that had devastated the people of earth, and almost destroyed the planet that the Z warriors had protected their whole lives. But even the all powerful biological Android was destroyed by the Saiyan powers of Son Gohan. Ever since his birth, Gohan possessed unfathombale hidden powers within his body, and everytime he needs to, he lets to small bursts of it in an explosive rage, but since his battle with Cell, Gohan had reached a stability with his hidden power, at the level of Super Saiyan 2...but he constantly wonders if he could advance even further than that.

Goku was no longer the strongest Saiyan on earth after that faithful day, his son had officially surpassed him in strength...The older Saiyan was very proud of his son, but he constantly trains to better his own strength. Goku was not trying to surpass his son, but to get ready if there was ever another opponent that would show up to attack them.

"This is weird, I haven't had a nightmare in years..." mumbled the man as he walked back into his room as he stretched his arms. "Maybe the nerves are really getting to me."

Bulma had been teaching her son personally regarding the fields of science and business, and with that and his natural talents in those area made him an intelligent and innovative young excecutive. One negative impact that had on Gohan's life was that he had a very limited amount of friends his age, all the people he really hung out with were his parent's friends. There were several children, but they were much younger than Gohan, such as his younger brother Goten, who was seven years old.

Krillen and the converted Android 18 had gotten married a few years ago and they had a young daughter that was at the tender age of three. Then there was the son of Vegeta and Chichi, Trunks, who was the oldest out of all the younger children, at the age of eight years old.

The Saiyan prince had decided to stay on earth after he and the Ox princess had gotten married, making him a prince on earth as well. Their small family of three are staying at the new built Ox kingdom, it was located at the same place as before, but the newer version was even bigger and grander than before. Gohan would occasionally sense Vegeta's power rise up when the prince was training his young son in the arts of fighting, he was dead set on making Trunk stronger than he is.

With his lack of friends his age, Bulma had decided that it would be good for Gohan if he attending the local High School in Satan City. Gohan would have went to the one in West City, but he wanted to meet some real friends, not some people that just wanted to be closer to him because of his relationship with Capsule Corp, and the previous World Champion. Although Gohan was a little put off about having to attend the school that was the home of the man that stole of his credit of beating Cell...but it was not like he wanted the attention of being world savior anyway.

Gohan looked at his clock and sighed. "Man, there is still four more hours until i have to leave..." muttered the man as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll just go train in the GR, it will wake me up anyway..."

* * *

Gohan had spent that last few hours training in his personal GR, but he had to keep his power-level low because he didn't want to alert his father or any of the others. Gohan did several hours of simple katas at fifty times earth's gravity, it gave him only a light workout, but woke him up completely. After jumping in the shower, Gohan was getting ready for his first day of high school. He was dressed in a pair of form-fitting blue jeans, a black muscle shirt, a black leather Capsule Corp jacket, and a pair of black modern ankle boots.

Walking down the stairs of his large home, Gohan could sense that his father and brother were already gathered around the breakfast table. His mother had invented a machanical kitchen that has the power to speed cook all the food that she will need to feed three saiyans, and the whole family loves her even more because of it. Gohan's mouth water as the aroma of delicious food filled his nose, so he sped to the table at high speeds and quickly sat in his chair.

"Hey Dad, Goten..." said Gohan with a smile. "Good morning!"

Goten smiled brightly at the sight of his older brother. "Hey Nii-chan!" cried the little boy as he jumped from his seat to hug Gohan around his waist. The young boy was like a mini-clone of Goku, he had the same hair style, and even the same eye color as his father. The small boy adorned his father more than anything, he even wanted to dress like him, so he was wearing a mini version of his father's orange and blue uniform.

"Hey squirt!" said the older brother with a smile. "Lets get some breakfast okay!?"

Goku smiled at his eldest boy. "Hey buddy, ready for school?" said the man in his traditional orange and blue uniform.

Gohan smiled at his father. "I'm ready, but still a little nervous, I've never really met anyone my age before..." Think back in his momory, the only people he had met that was his age were the several rich and snobby kids during some of the dinner parties that his mother and father get invites to. Gohan and both his parents hates those parties, as most of the people attending were always after somthing from them, and the remaining lot were usual snobby and arrogant to no ends.

Bulma walked out from her mechanical kitchen and smiled at her family. "Oh I'm sure you will do fine Gohan, just remember to hide your power from your classmates."

Gohan sighed. "I know Mom, but that is just so annoying..."

The blue haired woman laughed at her son and patted his shoulder. "I know honey, but you would rather fit in than to be recognized as one of the guys at the Cell Games." said Bulma as he sat down next to her husband and gave him a light kiss.

Goku smiled at his son. "Don't worry Gohan, I know how you feel...I remember the first time I came to West City, even with my power back then the people around me were astonished." said the former World Champion. "If you want to fit in, then you should do your best to hide your powers...or you might accidentally collapse the whole building with your KI."

Gohan nodded. "Okay...I'll try." he said with a smirk.

Bulma sudden giggled as she grabbed Goku's arm. "What I really hope for out of your High School years is that you will meet a nice girl, you should get a girlfriend at you age."

Gohan blushed red at that as his parents chuckled at his embarassment. "I-I don't know what you are talking about..."

Goten pulled on his mother's sleeve, gaining Bulma attention. "Can we eat now Mommy?" asked the boy with a pout. "I'm hungry..."

Bulma melted at the sight of her cute little boy and hugged him. "Of course sweetheart." said the mother as she pressed a button on her watch, and instantly several robots came out of the kitchen carrying trays upon trays of food, enought to feed several normal families for days, but just enough to feed her own family for one meal. Goten drooled at the sight and quickly started to dig his way to the bottom of his meal. Gohan and Goku likely did the same thing to their food, and Bulma just sat back with her coffee, trying to block the monstrous sounds of eating out of her mind.

Gohan was the first one to finish as he was in a hurry, but he made sure that he was full for the morning. "Okay, I'm done!" he announced as he stood up and wipe his mouth and face.

Goten and Goku looked up with noodles hanging from between their lips and smiled at Gohan, and the eldest son smiled back. Bulma got off her seat and hugged her eldest son once more. "You be careful okay Honey?" said the woman. "I know that none of them can ever hurt you, but I still worry."

Gohan smiled and hugged his mother back. "I know Mom..." he said as he pulled away from the hug. "I'll be going now..." he said as he ran towards one of the few hallways that he had to travel to the front door.

Before he was out of sight, Bulma called out to him. "Hey Gohan, I just noticed, you didn't wear the informal uniform that the school sent you?" asked the mother as she recalled the orange trousers and black vest.

Gohan looked back at his mother with a smirk. "Mom, I wouldn't be caught dead were that." he cried out as he ran down the hall, making his mother laugh at his words.

* * *

Gohan breathed a long breath as he stood in front of his front door. "Okay...this is it!" he said as he channeled energy to the bottom of his feet and rocketed to the sky at full speed. A sonic-boom sounded through the area at the man's incredible speed, in under a second, Gohan was already outside of West City. It will take the man only a few minutes to get to Satan City, but he needed to go a few minutes earlier and use his car to get to the school to look more normal.

It was a very brief moment until the sights of Satan City was in his sight, and with a smirk on his face, Gohan began to desend into the city. Then suddenly with his extra sensative ears, Gohan heard several gunshots that sounded through the city.

"What the hell was that?" the saiyan asked himself as he landed on top of a tall building.

Looking down onto the streets, Gohan could see that there was a bank that was being robbed. The criminals had much more firepower than the standard police, and the city's forces were rapidly being overpowered by the theives.

"Man...people just never change." mumbled the man as he sighed. "Maybe if I transform, I would look differnt enough so people won't recognize me."

Gohan channeled energy throughout every muscle in his body as he felt a familiar surge of power from within him. His muscles became bigger, stronger and more compacted, his eyes changed to a bright glowing green as he sight became more sharp, and his hair flashed into a brilliant shade of gold. A bright aura surrounded his body as the ground around him cracked a little because of his immense power, Gohan had just activated the legendary bloodline of the Saiyans; the super saiyan transformation.

Jumping down from the roof of the building, Gohan flew towards the bank area. Before anyone even laid eyes on him, Gohan landed a solid punch on the main gunman of the theives. The man crashed into the ground as the cement under him cracked from the pressure. His partner saw Gohan pound his friend to the ground, so he growled and pointed his gun at the sudden intruder.

"Eat lead you bastard!" cried the man as he fired his machine gun at Gohan.

The Saiyan ignored the shot mostly and caught all the bullets effortlessly, all the while he was staring into the man's eyes with his own piercing green orbs. Gohan stood up taller as the stopped firing, and dropped the bullets on the ground. The next thing the man knew, was that the boots of Gohan was lodged into his face and his body was forced back at least ten feet by the powerful kick.

The men inside the main car of the theives all grew scared. "This guy is a monster!" he cried as he stomped on the accelerator and tried to escape.

Gohan smirked as he used his super speed to appear in front of the truck and stomped his feet on the hood of the car. The car was forced to a stop instantly as Gohan's foot did not move an inch. The young saiyan looked over at the policemen.

"Excuse me Officer, but you can arrest these people now." said Gohan with a slightly lower voice.

The chief of the police nodded dumbly after the inhuman display of strength, and slowly had his men head towards the fallen theives. Just as the police cheif wanted to thank Gohan for his deed, he flew into the sky with his golden aura trailing behind him as he lit up the area around him. Before the officer could say a word, Gohan was already out of the area...

...But before the young super saiyan left completely, he noticed a pair of beautiful, captivating blue eyes staring at him, but he was moving too fast to catch a proper glimpse of the person. Although he noticed that it was a young girl, that had one of the Orange Star High School badges attached on the hem of her shirt...

* * *

The End!

This was the first chapter of Saiyan Legend, the first story of mine that does not include any sort of Naruto aspect in it. I hope you all like it, as I had a lot of fun and nostalgia while writting it. :)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Challenge

I Don't Own Dragonball Z

Saiyan Legend Chapter 2

* * *

Orange Star High School was one of the biggest high schools in the world, as the city it was in had grown faster than it had ever been since seven years ago. Some people tend to think that they will be safer if they lived in the same city that Hercule Satan lives in because he would be able to protect them if something like Cell ever tries to destroy human kind.

Since the dark times of the Cell games, many children had grown up and joined the Orange Star High School, completing their final step of general education before going off to university. People say that high school may be some of the best years of a person's life, but it can also be some of the most tedious and revolting days of a teenager.

Gohan was one that more agreed with the second notion, but wanted his experince akin of the first option. He had resgistered into the school using his real name, but since Son was not a very common last name, someone might ask him if he had any relations with Son Goku, if that actually happens Gohan wouldn't know what to say.

The general public knew that his mother and father were married, as both of them were very famous people. His mother was one of the most revered scientists in the world along with his grandfather, and her family is the richest in the world. His father on the other hand had been through three Martial Arts World Tornaments, and had made a name for himself in all of them. He made second place when he was just twelve years old, then second place again three years later, and champion during the time when he started to date his mother.

Son Goku's name was almost as revered as much as his mother's, and if his classmates found out about him being their son, Gohan would never have one real friend in his school...

Walking through the door of the main entrance of the school, Gohan was greeted by the sight of many kids his age that were scrambling all around the place, all seemingly rushing to someplace. With a sigh Gohan looked down at his own schedule, he had Home-Rom first, then AP English, Gym 12, AP Math and AP Physics. Even though he had signed up for the hardest classes in the school, he really doubts that he would find any of challenging at all. His mother had told him that would be able to pass as a standard scientist at Capsule Corp already, so any high school classes should be nothing to him.

"Room 230..." mumbled the man to himself as he walked passed room 220. Walking to the room ahead, Gohan peered his gaze through the door, and he saw that most people were just sitting down in their seats. This was just a home room, so he might not share any classes with these people.

The teacher of the room saw Gohan and noticed that he was a new face, so he walked up to him with a smile. "Hello there, are you Son Gohan, by any chance?" asked the kind looking old man.

Gohan smiled at the man. "Yes Sir", he replied politely.

The old man smiled and patted Gohan on the shoulder. "It is nice of you to join us my boy, I finally have someone intelligent in my class." said the man, refering to Gohan's scores on the entrance exams, no one in the histroy of the school had ever goten full amrks on every single test given. "Please, wait here until I call you in..." said the old man as he walked back into the classroom.

Gohan sighed when he was left alone, he would have rathered to slip inside the room silently instead of being introduced by the teacher, he hated the attention of leering people. Crossing his arms, Gohan rested his back against the wall behind him as he waited for his teacher to call him in. A large group of girls started to walk pass Gohan in the halls, it seems that it was some sort of cheer-leading club. Gohan wanted to ignore all of them, but the winks and blushes sent his way slightly disturbed him...all girls he came across since the start of his teen years had been acting like that.

Using his Saiyan ears, Gohan focused his senses inside the classroom. _'This student we have joining us today is a real scholar, he received 100% on all the tests he wrote during the entrance exams, you all could learn from his example...'_

"Oh great...he just made everybody hate me before they even met me..." muttered the man softy as he rolled his eyes.

The door suddenly opened to reveal the old teacher again. "You can come in now Gohan."

Gohan nodded with a sigh, taking a deep breath, he walked into the classroom with his teacher. He saw that the room was more like a lecture hall than a normal classroom, which was probably made to adjust to the increase of high school students in the city. He saw that all eyes followed him as he walked to the center of the front area, and he was annoyed at some of the looks on the girls faces already. There was one girl in the front rows that had long orange hair, she seemed to be staring at him too much for comfort...

Gohan looked up at the class with confidence. "I'm Son Gohan, it really is a great pleasure to meet you all." he said with a small smile on his face as he gave a slight bow.

* * *

In the higher rows of the classroom, there were a few students that were more popular than the rest for various reasons. There was a long haired blond young man that was the best athlete in the school, he had a muscular frame for a human, and looked to be quite arrogant judging on his body language. His hands were behind his head, which made his muscule shirt show off his arms, and the sleepy expression on his face was probably an ill-planned attempt to impress women.

Beside the man was a cheerful blonde woman, and she was quite attractive. Her short blonde hair was neat, tidy, and stylish, she was wearing a green tube top that showed off her curvasious body, and a pair of short blue short shorts that made her plump bottom even more pronounce.

"Ohhh, what a hottie!" cried the blonde girl as he winked over at Gohan. "What do you think Videl?" asked the girl to the black haired girl beside her.

The young woman beside the blonde was truly a sight to behold, her black hair was shiney like silk, her body was compacted and slender, her skin was creamy and soft, and her face was that of an angel. She was staring down at Gohan like all the other girls, but her eyes were filled with more than just attraction, her eyes also held curiosity and interest.

* * *

"Okay Gohan, feel free to sit anywhere you want..." said the old teacher as he walked back to behind his desk.

Gohan looked back at the direction of his fellow students, and saw that many of the girls were eying him lustfully. Gohan always had problems with female like them, as he was not really sure what they want him to do at that point. He knew that they were infatuated by him, but he didn't know how to respond to it...Gohan's brains were only extremely talented in the academic and martial arts side of the world, but when it comes to the fairer sex, he was as clueless as his father...although he is not as bad as realizing his feelings as his father.

In the brief seconds that Gohan had been scanning through the many possible seats that he could take, his eyes suddenly landed on the same pair of gorgeous blue eyes that he saw outside of the bank earlier that morning. It was just as capitvating as before, Gohan had never seen anything like it...it was like the eyes drawn him towards them.

Then a voice came from beside the person with the beautiful eyes. "Yoohoo, new boy, you can sit here of you want!" cried the blonde girl with a smile on her face.

Gohan didn't really want to sit beside a girl, but he wanted to find out more about the person with the blue eyes, so he nodded with a soft smile. "Ok...Thanks", he said as he began to trek up the stairs to find his seat.

All the while, Gohan could do nothing but stare at the pair of amazing blue eyes, he had never encountered anything with such alure. That shade of blue was pretty common, but her eyes were just very peculiar and unique in his own obsidian black eyes. After the first few seconds, which felt like a few hours, Gohan began to zoom his focus out a little and take in the image of the owner of the eyes, and he was almost left breathless. It was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life...he didn't even know how to describe it, but it felt like his reality had halted for a brief second the moment he laid eyes on the girl.

Gohan finally made it to his seat, and the blonde girl smile at him again. "Hello, your name is Gohan right?"

The young man reluctantly peered his suttle gaze from the other girl and looked at the blonde. "Yes...its nice to meet you." said Gohan with a kind smile.

The girl giggled and blushed a little. "Its nice to meet you too, I'm Erasa, with an E" said the girl with very cheerful voice.

Gohan smiled back. "Cool." he said as he looked past the girl to see the beautiful girl and another long haired blond young man.

The blond man looked over and gave Gohan a smirk. "Hey man, I'm Sharpner, whats up?" he asked as he extended the hand to Gohan.

Gohan smirked back and gripped Sharpner's hand firmly. "Whats up man, its nice to meet you." he was glad to meet a guy friend at school, it would make him uncomfortable if all of his friends were female.

Sharpner chuckled. "Firm grip, I respect that."

Erasa smiled at the two boys and looked back at Gohan. "Hey Gohan, you'll never guess who this girl is..." she said gesturing to the angel in Gohan's eyes.

For the first time, Gohan officially had a conventional reason to looked over at the angel, and he was relishing the brief seconds. He smiled at her as kindly as possible and extended his hand. "Hello there, I'm Gohan..."

The girl was also staring into his eyes with a rather serious expression, but eventually broke a small smile at him. "Hi...I'm Videl Satan." said the girl.

Gohan's heart skipped a beat at the girl's smile, it made her beautiful face even more elegant and angelic. But after a few seconds, her words finally sunk into his mind...her last name was Satan. Gohan's eyes were wide as he stared back at the girl. "Satan...as in Hercule Satan?!" asked the young man with surprise evident in his voice.

Videl looked a little annoyed at that as Erasa and Sharpner, giggled and smirked respectively. "Wow, you got it!" chirped the blonde girl as he winked at Gohan. "Yep, Videl here is the daughter of the man that saved all of us from Cell!"

Gohan suppressed his temptation to snort in derision at that notion, it was baffling to him that the general population would believe a fool like Hercule was the one that defeated something like Cell. Gohan forced a smile on his face as he looked back at the angel. "Well that must be very cool, being the daugter of Mr. Satan."

Videl cracked a small smile, but Gohan saw that it was a little forced...

Erasa giggled again. "Yeah, a being a friend of the daughter of the champ is pretty cool too!"

Gohan outwardly smiled but inwardly smirked, he doesn't know if Erasa was a true friend of Videl or not, but he himself hates it when people try to become friends with others simplily because of one's status or wealth.

Gohan forced out a few chuckles and nodded slightly. "Yeah..." he said with a less than eager tone that surprised Videl.

Erasa suddenly perked up again as she poked Gohan's arm with her pencil. "Hey, did you hear about the Gold Fighter than captured the theives at the bank this morning?"

Gohan was surprised at the quickly spreading news. "The Gold Fighter?" asked the young man smoothly. "No, I haven't heard of this yet...what happened?"

Erasa smiled back at the man. "Wow, you are out of the gossip loop..." said the girl as Gohan looked sheepish. "Well, the Gold Fighter is supposedly a super human that helped the police stop a bunch of crooks that tried to rob the local bank."

Sharpner nodded at her words. "Yeah, and people say that this Gold Fighter is an incredible fighter, he even flew out the area right after the police cuffed the robbers." said the jock with little to no enthusiasum.

Gohan pretended to looked amaze. "Wow, that is amazing!" he said with a smile on his face.

Erasa nodded. "Yeah...and Videl here saw him with her own eyes!" chriped the girl happily.

Videl crossed her arms in her midsection, slightly lifting her ample bosom up a little bit, making Gohan blush a little. "Yeah...and what I found interesting is..." started the girl as she looked over at Gohan. "The Gold Fighter this morning was wearing blue jeans, black shirt, and a Capsule Corp jacket...sound familiar Gohan-kun?"

His three new potential friends looked over at Gohan and saw that he was wearing the exact same clothes as the Gold Fighter...

Gohan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Wow, that sure is a odd...what a coincidence."

Erasa giggled and leaned closer to Gohan. "Wow, you are a Gold Fighter look-a-like."

Sharpner smirked when he saw the suspicious looked on Videl's face. "Don't tell me that you think that Gohan is the Gold Fighter, Videl..." asked the man as he tried to looked over at the girl looking cool. "I'll admit that Gohan is a buff looking guy, but even if his clothes match the guy, he doesn't have glowing blond hair or something like that."

Gohan looked over at the beauty with surprise, was she already onto his act as the Gold Fighter...

Videl waved Sharpner off with a slight scoff and ignored his whine of protest, she stared slightly at Gohan before she looked back down on her own desk. The fact that Gohan's only difference to the Gold Fighter was his hair color made her think make to the few fighters that showed up at the Cell Games seven years ago...some of them could turn their hair blond as if it was some sort of transformation. Could it be that Gohan was actually the Gold Fighter, as well as one of the mysterious fighters at the Cell Games...?

Gohan breathed a silent breath of relief as he saw the angel look back at her own books, he was afraid that the girl had already uncovered his secret. The young saiyan looked back onto his own book and pretended to be listening to the teacher, but inside his mind, he was rejoicing the fact that the people had already started to talk about him as a hero. Gohan was not a man that wanted more fame for money, but it felt nice to be appreciated once in a while, and for Gohan, his praise from the humans around the world were way overdue.

The Homeroom session ended soon after that, and the class was steadily migrating out of the large classroom. Gohan was walking along his new acquaintences, and it seems that not all of them were headed to the same direction.

Erasa looked over at Gohan with a smile. "So what class so you have now Gohan?" asked the girl.

Gohan looked at his schedule again. "I have AP English at room 330..." said the man as he read off the words from the paper in his hands.

Videl perked up at his words. "Oh, we are going to the same class Gohan-kun...follow me and I'll take you there." said the beauty kindly to Gohan.

Gohan smiled at the girl and nodded. "Okay...thanks Videl-san..."

Sharpner and Erassa bid their goodbyes and said that they would meet him again during lunch...

The walked to the next classroom was quite far, as most of the AP classes were located at the other end of the school. As the past many other students in the hallways, both Videl and Gohan received a lot of stares from almost everybody the passed. For Gohan, it was for the usual reasons that he gets stared at, such as his good looks or his muscular body, but for Videl it was her beauty as well as her status as the daughter of Mr. Satan...

Gohan felt sympathy for the girl beside him, he knew better than anyone, that when one is rich and powerful, it is very hard to meet true and real friends...it made him even more glad that he made the decision to hide the fact that he is the son of Son Goku and Bulma Briefs.

Gohan decided to lessen the awkward silence. "So...how do you feel about the Golf Fighter, Videl-san?" asked the young man with curiosity on his face.

Videl looked up at him through the corner of her eyes. "I...I don't know, I'm glad that he saved the public and the bank from those robbers, but I find it annoying that some bucko suddenly came and did my job for me." she said with some animosity in her voice.

Gohan was surprised at her words. "Your job...do you mean that you fight crime around here or something?" asked the man with slightly widened eyes.

Videl smiled proudly and nodded. "Yes I do, I am in full cooperation with the police, and they usual contact me if something serious comes up...that was why I was at the bank area this morning."

Gohan stared down at the girl with admiration in his eyes. "You are amazing...I can't believe that someone so young would be powerful enough to fight crime in the city while in high school." said the young man with true emotion in his voice.

Videl blushed a little at the compliment and looked away. "Its nothing really...as the daughter of Mr. Satan I have a lot to live up to...so I do my best to help out around here."

Gohan smiled genuinly. "Well you are certainly a daughter that Mr. Satan should be very proud of, because of your efforts, Satan City will become a more peaceful place, and that it always to good thing, no matter what!"

Videl was surprised at the tone of Gohan's voice, she was used to people trying to worm their way into her social group by using their fake voices, but she could tell that Gohan was genuinly happy and amazed that she fought for the peace in the world. His eyes told her that he was true to his words...

"Thank you Gohan-kun..." said Videl as she smiled up at the young man. For the first time, Videl caught a glimpse of what Gohan truly looked like, she hadn't been pay much attention before. She had to admit that he was one of the most handsome man she had ever seen, his body was built like an athelete, it wasn't too buff nor too scrawny, and his face was very easy for the eyes.

Gohan looked at the girl. "Then wouldn't the appearence of the Gold Fighter be beneficial to you, he would be able to help you sometimes if you need it."

Videl sighed and nodded a little. "I guess, but I don't really like his secrecy...and I really don't need any help."

Gohan smiled, he respected the girl's confidence and admired her desire to protect. "Well I can't say anything to that except that I am glad that you proved that one person can make a difference..."

Videl looked back up at Gohan with surprise, no one had ever said that to her...and she herself hadn't thought about it like that. It sounded nice...

"You really are an interesting person Son Gohan." said the girl with a smirk.

The young man smirked back and stuck his hands in his pocket. "I can say that same thing about you Videl-san..."

Videl and Gohan continued the rest of the way silence, but they each were happy about meeting a potential great friend. Gohan was very impressed with Videl's determination to step out of her father's shadow, no matter how fake her father was. His respect for Hercule may be very thin, but Gohan had to admit that the man must have done something right in the past life to have such a great daughter. The young saiyan discreetly looked down at Videl with a smile on his face...he knew that she may not like him helping her as the Gold Fighter, but he himself also wants to prove that one person can make a difference, and he was not about to step aside for Videl just yet.

* * *

The english class was going by very slowly for Gohan, mainly because he already knew everything the teacher was trying to teach, so he mostly tuned her out the entired class. Since it was an AP class, it was relatively smaller than their homeroom, only about fifteen people were in the class, and most of the were what the general populous would consider the nerds or geeks. Almost everybody in the class were focused into the peices of literature they were reading...only Gohan and Videl seem to faze out at times.

Gohan sighed and leaned back fully on his chair. "Man...this is hell." he whispered slightly go himself.

Videl heard his complaint and smirked a little at his expense. "I know what you mean...if this course didn't give make by records look better, I would've dropped out months ago."

Gohan smiled at little at her words, he looked over at the teacher who was silently marking through her man tests and were paying her students any attention. There was really nothing for the young man to do, so his eyes scanned around the room for a while, and something on Videl's desk caught his attention. The young saiyan nudged the girl beside him a little on the shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, that's an article about the legendary martial arts master, Muten Roshi isn't it?" asked Gohan with interest, his eyes gesturing to an old article that had the Turtle school emblem on it.

Videl looked over at her new friend with surprise once again. "Wow Gohan-kun, you actually know about him" asked the girl with a smile. "I've asked many people at my Dojo about this man, and nobody had even heard about him..."

Gohan had a frown on his face at that. "What...?" he said as he sat up taller. "That's not right, he was once the most powerful man in the world..."

The girl nodded. "Yeah...I heard that he was incredibily strong, and could do things that normal humans can't!" said Videl with enthusiasum.

Gohan nodded. "That's right, he was the one that originally made the Turtle School, and trained many great martial artists, like my name-sake, Gohan."

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh my Kami, I knew that I heard the name Gohan before, he was one of the students of Master Roshi...and one of the greatest fighters to ever live!" said Videl with a smile that made Gohan feel light headed. "Its so cool that you were named after him!"

The young saiyan chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, my family adores martial arts, and my Dad real respects the old master Gohan, so he name me after him...probably in hopes that I would be as strong as he was."

Videl smirked at her friend. "Do you practice martial arts?"

Gohan smirked. "Yes, my Dad had been training me since I was old enough to speak properly", said the man proudly.

The girl looked skeptical. "Really...that means your have been training since your were like four years old?"

Gohan nodded seriously. "Yeah, that was when my Grandpa started to train my Dad, and he did the same to me."

The girl grew very interested at the topic of the conversation. "Wow, who is your father anyway, if he had been training for so long, then he must be famous in the martial arts world?!"

Gohan smirked at her words, his Dad was probably the most revered man in the field, even more mysterious and legendary than Master Roshi. "Sorry Videl...I can't say, but I will give you the chance to find out?"

Videl was a little put off at the dodgy answer. "What do you mean?"

The man smirked and crossed his arms. "My Dad taught me his style of fighting, if you are willing to spar with me, the you might be able to tell which form of style I use..." said Gohan as he stared into Videl's blue eyes. "I promise that if you guess right, I will be honest."

Videl smirked and crossed her arms as well. "Okay, its a deal, I always like a decent spar." she said with a proud tone. "If you really did train since you were four years old, you should be a very good fighter."

Gohan smiled at the girl. "Great, I've been hoping that I would find a good sparring partner at school, I'm sure this will be good practice for both of us."

The girl looked over at the tall man. "What's one match going to be as practice..." she muttered with a smirk. "Unless you are willing to lets us spar for more than once...that way you will have more practice."

Gohan chuckled. "It will also give you more chances to get questions answered if you win all the time..." said the young man as the girl looked a little sheepish. "But okay...I think it is a fair trade, I always love training with a fellow martial artist." Gohan knew Videl would have no chance of defeating him, but he wanted to get to know her better as well as spend more time with her.

Videl smiled brightly and nodded. "Okay, we can use the boxing ring in the school anytime we want..."

Gohan nodded with a smile. "Alright, deal!" he said as he extented his hand to Videl.

The girl giggled at him and wrapped her smaller and much softer hand around his. "Deal..."

The moment he felt Videl's hand in contact with his, Gohan felt a jolt of electricity shot down his spine. His heart-rate sped up as if he was training, and he felt his general body heat increase from the light touch. Unknown to Gohan, Videl was feeling exactly the same...

* * *

The long english class was finally over after what seemed to be a century of class, and Gohan was following Videl to her table for lunch. Again, the may students they past seem to linger the eyes on them for a few seconds before they look away, it was slightly unerving. Some of the other teenage men seem to glare at Gohan for hanging out with the most popular girl in the school, on the first day of his attendance.

Videl looked over at her new friend. "Sorry Gohan-kun, a new friend joining our small group seem to attract some attention."

Gohan smiled down at the girl. "No problem...I am more familiar with this than you can imagine."

The girl was confused at that. "What do you mean by that?" she asked with curiosity.

Gohan smirked and crossed his arms again. "Well, that is something that you may know if you manage to defeat me in our spar..."

Videl huffed a little, which Gohan thought was cute. "Fine...just get ready to be interogated."

The man smiled and chuckled a little. "I look forward to it."

Videl just grinned and continued her way to her usual table in the cafeteria. It was located at the furthes corner of the large room, and it was a bit bigger than the rest of the tables. Gohan could see that Erasa and Sharpner were already sitting in the table with some sort of lunch out already, and they smiled over when they saw Videl and Gohan.

Gohan sat down after Videl and he was between her and Sharpner, with Erasa sitting across from him.

"Hey Gohan, how are you liking school so far?" asked the happy blonde girl.

The young man smiled back. "Its been good, I'm very glad I met you guys, but the classes were a tad boring." he said with a chuckle.

Sharpner smirked. "Well, you probably think they're too easy, since you got full marks on all the entrance exams." said the man with a tad of teasing. "But no worries, Gym class after this will be quite fun."

Gohan smiled at that. "Oh good, I've been wanting to get some excercise since morning." he said as he reached for a capsule in his pocket. The young man released the content of the capsule on the table, and all of his table space were filled with several plates of food. "Finally, I'm starving."

The other three teenagers looked at Gohan with shock. "What the hell man, are you going to eat all of that!?" cried Sharpner looking at enough food to feel himself for a week.

Gohan chuckled sheepishly and rubbe dthe back of his head. "Yeah...I have a huge appetite, it runs in the family." said the man as he started to eat his way through the many plates, he tried his best to eat slowly, but he was still significantly faster than any human.

Videl looked a little disgusted. "Well...I guess if you have so much excercise, your metabolism will go up."

Erasa looked baffled. "How the hell can you still be so fit when you eat like that?"

It took Gohan another ten minutes until he finished everything on the table, and his eating pretty much made his three friend lose their apetite. "Ahhh that was good." said Gohan with a smile on his face after he wipe his mouth and most of his face.

Sharpner patted his shoulder. "Are you alright man, how can you even move after a meal like that?"

Gohan laughed a little and waved his friend off. "No worries dude, I've eaten like that my whole life, and it is the same with my Dad and little brother."

Erasa still looked shocked. "Holy crap, than how much food does your Mom have to cook each night?"

Gohan laughed again. "My Mom doesn't have to, we bought a mechanical kitchen from Capsule Corp, it cooks everything for us."

Videl had never heard of a mechanical kitchen, but when it comes of Capsule Corp, she would believe everything. "Well...I guess eating so much comes with training so much."

* * *

Gohan and his new group of friends were on there way to the baseball diamond of the school yard, and they were all in their gym clothes. Videl was in a pair of biking shorts and a T-shirt, the way her pants hugged her body made Gohan want to faint. Erasa and Sharpner were pretty much in the same clothes, but they were each wearing a baseball cap.

Gohan was the one person that surprised all the other students, as nobody expected him to be so buff. All his muscules looked like they were chiseled out of marble, and were perfectly proportional. All of the girls, including Videl, found themselves staring at the wonderful male specimen. The young saiyan was wearing a black muscle shirt with a pair of red basketball shorts.

"Wow man, where do you work out normally?" asked Sharpner to his new friend.

Gohan had his hands in his shorts pocket as he looked over at his friend. "I just work out at home, my Dad trains a lot, so I just use his equipment."

Videl nodded besides Gohan. "Yeah, apparently Gohan's Dad is a very devoted Martial Artist."

Erasa smiled and giggled. "Wow, really!?" chirped the girl as he winked over at Videl. "No wonder you two hit it off so well."

Gohan smirked as Videl scoffed, but inwardly, they both were very happy about meeting each other...

The class arrived at the baseball diamond and gathered around the teacher that was waiting for them at the home base. Gohan stood beside Videl as they listened to the teacher explain a set of rules that everybody already knows, and after a few minutes, they were allowed to be picked into teams. Videl was the captain of one team, and Sharpner was the other...

Videl was the one to choose first, and she wanted to see if Gohan was as athletic as he claimed. "I'll pick Gohan-kun first." said the girl as some of the other students look surprised. Gohan walked over to Videl with a smirk on his face, he was happy to show what he can do, but he had to suppress 99.9% of his power to look normal. One by one, the many students were separated into two teams, and Videl's team were in batter's box first.

Videl smiled and threw Gohan a bat. "You're up Gohan-kun."

The young man smiled back at the girl. "Alright..." he said as he walked up to the batter's box and stood of the right handed side. Sharpner was the pitcher of the opposing team, and the blond man was staring down at the new student with a smirk on his face.

"Are you ready Gohan?" asked the man with a slightly condesending tone.

Gohan just smirked back. "I am born ready bro."

The pitcher flexed his arms as he pulled back with the ball at a large angle, he aim the ball at the catcher as he planned to curve the ball slightly to the left first. Sharpner grunted as he threw the ball as hard as he could, and he could see that it was going exactly where he wanted it to go...

In Gohan's eyes, the ball was as slow as a snail, it was just crawling to where he was. He knew that he can't hit it to hard, he only needed to hit it over the fence. Just as the ball was about to pass him, Gohan lightlt swung the bat and it connecting perfectly with the ball. A nice sound of clashing sounded throughout the area and the ball was sent flying high in the air. It smoothly sailed past the fence, and Gohan was proud that it was not too far or too close.

Gohan smiled at the cheers on his own team, particularly the voice of Videl, as he ran casually pass all three bases. He saw the Sharpner looked a little dejected at the pitcher's box, so he offered him a smile and gave him a thumbs up, the other man smiled back. Gohan made it back to the roster line and smiled at Videl as she offered him a high five.

"That was great Gohan-kun, Sharpner is a good pitcher and you totally saw through his throw!" cheered the girl with a bright smile.

Gohan smiled and chuckled. "Thanks Videl-san!" said the man happily as he gave his bat to the girl. "And I believe it is your turn now..."

Videl smirked. "Yep, and I won't do worse than you Gohan-kun!" challenged the girl.

Gym was really quite fun in Gohan's opinion, he had played baseball before with Yamcha, and it was more exilerating because he didn't need to hide so much of his strength, but playing with his new friends was more endearing. For the first tie in a long time, Gohan felt like he was almost stress free. Ever since the defeat of Cell, he and his father and maintained their regular training schedule, and his mother began to train him into becoming the next president of Capsule Corp, so thing had been quite hectic for Gohan in the last seven years.

The rest of the day went by quite quickly, and Gohan had decided that almost the whole day at school, all of the classes besides Gym was a complete waste of time. All the academic course he was enrolled in, were just things that he had learned many years ago as a kid, he couldn't believe that most people would think that his classes were dufficult.

Walking out of the classroom, Gohan was once again with his new friends. He found that Sharpner and Erasa were good people and he would enjoy getting to know them better. He never really had any sort of friends his age, so it was quite refreshing to be able to sharing somethings that he just wouldn't discuss with his older or younger friends. Erasa was a happy soul that would just light up the room with her optimism, and Gohan found it to be quite endearing.

Sharpner is a typical high school teenager, majorly focusing on the superficial factors, such as popularity, influence and wealth, but Gohan knew that the man was a nice person that had true personality...

Videl was a person that made Gohan feel that his decision to attend high school to be correct. She was an incredible girl, she shared his value for protecting others and maintaining peace, as well as his enthusiasm for martial arts. He had never met anybody outside of the Z warriors, that had such love and joy for fighting. The Satan girl loves the thrill of a fight and the joy of winning, it was as if she was more like a saiyan than a normal human.

"Hey Gohan, I'll see you later okay?" said Erasa as she winked a Gohan, Sharpner standing besides her with a smirk on his face.

The young man smiled back and nodded. "Alright, see you tomorrow Erasa." said Gohan as he waved his friends goodbye.

"So..." said someone from behind the saiyan, and he turned back to see Videl. "Shall we head towards the gym and have our spar?" asked the girl with a smirk.

Gohan smirked back and walked up closer to the girl. "Of course I'm ready...lets go!"

Videl's smirk grew as she gestured him to follow her. Since it was after school hours, the hallways and change room were scarce of people, and the two fighter were basically left alone. The Boxing ring was a feature that was installed into the Gymnasium after the Cell Games, as the adminstration of the school though ot would be beneficial for students to learn some sort of combat in school to protect themselves later on. It was a standard size ring, and it was a popular place to be during lunch hours.

Videl was in her usual biker shorts and a large white T-shirt, she was stretching her arms and legs as he waited for her opponent to come out of his change room. She looked over at the sound of one of the main doors being opened, and she saw Gohan emerge behind wearing a Dogi. It was a tradittional Gi used by many other martial artists, and it showed off Gohan's muscular physique to the girl.

Gohan had design his personal Gi himself, it was similar to his father's uniform, but it was made with no weighted clothes. It was designed to be light and flexible, which favored Gohan's fighting style. It Gi was black in color, and the under shirt was blue, as well as the Obi tying it together.

Gohan jumped up to the ring effortlessly and smirked at Videl. "Are you ready for the Videl-san?"

Videl smirked back and got into a combat position. "You bet I am..."

The saiyan subconsciously thought that Videl's stance was pretty decent, she didn't have that many openings and her footing allowed her to guard and attack easily. "Nice stance Videl-san..." said the man as he himself got into the traditional Turtle School stance, and it was perfect...he had no opening at all and with his speed, he could counter anything, anybody throws at him.

Videl was impressed by Gohan's stance, it made him seemingly in penetreble, almost like a mountain or the ocean. "Lets do this Gohan-kun..."

Gohan took the initiative and ran towards Videl while maintaining most of the stance. He was in front of the girl in under two seconds and launched a punch at her midsection. Videl was quickl to react as she side stepped to the right quick enough to avoid most of the punch, but her side was still grazed by it. She use her side momentun to fling her left fist at Gohan's face, but the man completely dodged her attack by leaning back.

Gohan used his forearm to push Videl back by her collarbone, and as she was trailing backwards, Gohan fired a kick to her face.

Videl saw the attack and blocked it with her own forearms, but the force behind the kick still knocked her back against the ropes. Gohan followed through with a sweep, but Videl managed to dodge him. The girl cried out a battle cry as she jumped up and kneed Gohan right under the chin, forcing the man to step back a bit.

Gohan smirked as he rubbed his chin. "Not bad Videl-san."

Videl smiled. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

Gohan side stepped as the girl tried to knee him in the gut, he grabbed one of her arms, and locked it behind her back. He forced her to turn the other way as his hand locked her still. Videl growled and glared at Gohan before she kicked over her shoulder at Gohan's face. The man dodged her strike and let go of her lock. Videl turned around and attacked Gohan with a barrage of punches and kicks, coming at him at all directions at a good speed.

_'This girl is pretty good, her technique is polished...all she is really lacking is her power...' _ thought Gohan silently as he analysed the girl's movements as he blocked all of her attacks.

Videl was growing fustrated. "Why...can't I hit you!" cried the girl as she struggled to keep up with Gohan's speed. She didn't know that even if her attacks were faster than most others, her strikes become predictable after a while, and Gohan had taken advantage of that. No matter how much faster her strikes become, Gohan seem to dodge her attack before she even reaches him, it was like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Videl suddenly saw one opening near Gohan's midsection, feeling excited, she fired a hard punch at that area, but to her ever shock, Gohan dodged her at the last minute and caught her wrist with his right hand. Before she could react, Gohan was behind her, locking her arm against her back. One of his leg stepped up and blocked her right leg, so she could attack over her shoulder anymore. Videl struggled in the hold, but the man was much stronger than her, so it was no use.

"Its over Videl...you are immobilized." muttered Gohan softy nearing the girl's ears.

Videl absentmindedly blushed when she felt Gohan's warm breath tickle her ears and his compacted chest rub against her back. For some reason his voice sounded very sexy just then, and it made her a little hot under the collar.

"Okay..." softy said the girl as she stopped her efforts in getting free.

Gohan smiled as he released the girl. "That was quite good Videl-san, you are way better than many people I have fought."

Videl was panting a little as she rubbed her sore arm. "That opening...you left that opening there on purpose so that I would attack you." said the girl as she thought back to a few seconds ago.

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Yes, that is one of the key aspect of my fighting style..." said the man as he crossed his arms. "So, do you know what style I was using?"

The girl stared at Gohan for a while before she shook her head. "No...I know of a few styles was rely on fake movements, but none of them matched you did...based on what happened, I haven't even seen a fraction of your true style."

The man smirked and nodded again. "That is true, but you can't expect me to use moves when I don't need to...if you want me to expose more of my techniques, you are going to have to force them out of me."

Videl sighed as she leaned against the ropes. "You were really good, you didn't even try and you beat me..." said the girl with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Gohan frowned at her tone and walked over to her. "No, Videl-san, your technique was very good for someone your age, I have just been training longer than you have." said the man as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Videl smiled a little before she nodded. "You really have humility..." said the girl as she looked up into Gohan's blue eyes. "But don't worry, this won't discourage me, I will still find out more about you Gohan-kun sooner or later."

Gohan laughed a little and nodded. "I know you will, and your next chance will be tomorrow after school."

Videl smiled and nodded. "You got that right Gohan-kun..." said the girl as she climbed out of the ring and headed towards the girl's changing room. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gohan smiled as he chuckled a little. "Alright Videl-san, see you tomorrow..." As soon as the girl made it past the main gym door and Gohan could sense that she was of the general area, he used his super speed to fly through the nearest window. With a surge of energy, Gohan blasted into the sky at great speeds, his normal white aura of energy surorunded him as he left a trail of residual power behind.

_'Videl-san certainly is an amazing girl, she is so determined and strong, nothing like her loser of a father.' _thought the young saiyan with a smile on his face. _'...And she is just so beautiful, I don't think I have seen true beauty until I met her, maybe...'_

* * *

The End!

That was the second chapter of Saiyan Legend, and I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be about Gohan designing his own super hero uniform, and the official meeting between the Gold Fighter and Videl.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Newest Super Saiyans

I Don't Own Dragonball Z!

Saiyan Legend Chapter 3

* * *

"This is more tedious than I originally thought", said Gohan to himself as he continued to design his uniform on his personal super computer. The man was trying to create a suit for himself that he could use at anytime if any serious trouble arises. Videl had shown that she was capable of observing that the Gold Fighter and him were wearing the same clothing, so he had to fix that problem.

Gohan had spend the last hour designing his new uniform, and it was going slowing the he thought. He was having trouble deciding the colors of his new clothes, but he already chose the texture and material for it. His mother still had the prototypes for the Saiyan armor she made a few years ago when he and his father went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and all Gohan needed to do was to re-engineer it a little.

Suddenly, Gohan lab door opened and it revealed his mother and brother behind it. "Hey Gohan, what are you doing?" asked Bulma as she walked into the room with Goten in her arms. "I can't imagine any of this as homework."

Gohan smiled and shook his head. "No Mom, this is a new uniform that I need for helping out the police in the city..."

Goten jumped out of his mother's arms and happily skipped to his older brother. "Whoa, that looks really complicated Nii-chan!" said the little boy as he jumped onto the back of Gohan's chair.

The elder saiyan chuckled. "Don't worry squirt, you will get this in a few years..." said the man absentmindedly as he kept on typing on his screen.

Bulma was leaning ahead of Gohan's chair to get a better look at the screen, and her mind was quickly deducing all the numbers and codes that her son had written. The woman looked down at the first born with a smile. "You are re-creating some saiyan armor?"

Gohan smiled back with a nod. "Yeah, I need something to fight in, and I need it to look more peculiar than my regular Gi."

The mother looked down at her son suspiciously. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

Gohan chuckled as he eyes maintained on his moniter. "What do you mean, I want to help the police and the city."

Bulma nodded. "I know that, but what prompted this, you never wanted to play superhero before..." asked the woman with a smirk on her face.

The young man merely shook his head. "I don't know Mom, after I rescued the cops and hostages from the bank this morning I felt responsible for needing to help others as well." said the saiyan as he kept typing on his computer. "With my powers, I can make a real difference iin the world."

Bulma sighed and nodded. "Well, I guess fighting the bad guys are too much in your blood...like father like son I guess." said the mother as her son smiled up at her. Bulma collected Goten from the chair and held him in her arms. "Come on Goten-chan, lets not bother Gohan anymore and see where daddy is."

The little boy smiled and nodded. "Okay Mommy...see you later Nii-chan!"

Gohan smiled back and nodded. "Okay, I'll show you guys the finished product!"

* * *

It took Gohan another hour before he finished and fully installed his new uniform. The saiyan had programed a software into his watch that will allow him to instantly change into his battle uniform when he desires, and all he needs to do is push a button.

Gohan was standing in front of his mirror with his watch on his wrist. "Okay...lets see if it works!" The young man pressed the blue button on his watch and instantly, and laser outlined his body and new clothes appeared. Instead of his normal muscle shirt and jeans, his clothes was replaced with a full body, black spandex suit. The tight material exposed all of his impressive muscles and outlined his every flex and twitch. On his upper body was saiyan battle armor without the shoulder pads, and it was pure black. His combat boots reached up to his lower knee and was also made out of refined saiyan armor material.

Gohan smiled at his reflection. "Not bad...this looks really cool." said the man to himself. "Now, to finish the whole thing off." With a push of the red button on his watch, a steel, black face mask appeared on the man's face, and covered all of his features from the eyes down. Smiling to himself, Gohan channeled his energy throughout his body as he transformed into a super saiyan. His golden aura lit up the room and created a shade of yellow on his new uniform. His hair was glowing brightly with his maginificent energy as it flared in the air while he was still.

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan..." cried his little brother's voice as he ran into his older brother's room.

Gohan looked back and saw his little brother gaping at him, he smirked and crossed his arms together. "What do you thinnk squirt, looks pretty cool huh?"

Goten's eyes lit up and ran towards his brother. "Wow Nii-chan, you look so cool, much cooler than all the superheroes of TV!" cried the boy as he waved his hands around in the air with a huge smile on his face.

Gohan laughed at the cute little boy. "I knew you will like it Goten!" said the man as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Wow, so this is what you have been working on!" said a voice at the door, and the two boys looked over to see their parents smiling at them. Goku walked over to Gohan and scanned him over. "This is cool Gohan, I bet nobody is going to recognize you like that."

Gohan chuckled. "Thanks Dad." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Bulma had her hands on her hips as she nodded at her first born. "You make me proud Gohan, that suit is going to make all the girls in the world fall for you!" cried the woman as she hugged Goku's right arm.

Gohan's face flared up. "Mom!" cried the man as he pointed at her. "I did not make this suit because of that, I just want to help the police out!"

Bulma laughed at her son. "That's even better, two birds with one stone." praised the proud mother. "You really are my son."

Gohan just kept blushing as his Mom teased him about grandchildren, but fortunately for him, his little brother spoke. "Hey Nii-chan, I bet Trunks is also going to love your new uniform!"

Gohan looked down at the small boy. "Trunks?" he asked curiously.

Goku nodded. "Oh yeah, Vegeta, Trunks and Chichi are coming over for dinner tonight, I forgot to tell you this morning."

Gohan nodded. "Okay, we haven't seen them in a long time, it'll be quite nice."

* * *

Vegeta had never stopped training one day since the defeat of Cell, seven years ago, and his power and grown to new heights over the years. He thrived himself to be the strongest in the Universe, but Goku and Gohan had passed him in that regard, but he wasn't going to be behind them for long. The prince of the saiyan was a prideful man, and he would never allow some lower grade warriors surpass him in strength, but defeating Goku and Gohan would be very hard.

As a man that had been fighting in space his whole life, he was surprisingly comfortable living in solitude on earth, maybe because it was his family. The prince had married one of Goku and Bulma's old friends, Chichi, one of the most violent and demanding woman they know. Vegeta might have chosen her as his mate because of her violent nature, it reminded him of the women of Planet Vegeta. The two of them had gotten together within the three years of training for the androids. Vegeta was forced to go stay with Chichi and her father, because Bulma would not tolerate having the crazy space pirate living in her home for more than 24 hours, and it was sometime during then that they conceived little Trunks.

The little saiyan boy was one year older than Goten, and was a mischevious boy with a powerful body. Trunks resembled his father's facial features, but favors his mother when it comes to his hair. Unlike most other saiyans, Trunks' hair was more tamed and neat like Chichi, it was mostly black in color, but also had a small shade of purple in them like his father's hair. Goten and Trunks had been best friends since they were old enough to make friends, and they usual spar together in the Ox kingdom or at Capsule Corp.

"Are we there yet woman!?" demanded an irrate saiyan prince in his seat on a flying jet.

Chichi was sitting next to her husband as one of her pilot flew the plane. "Oh shut the hell up Vegeta, we are almost there, just three more minutes left!"

Vegeta glared at his woman. "You said this was the fastest model in the world, but it is still moving slower than some of the galactic slug I've flown on!"

The Ox princess growled at her husband. "Well that is too bad for you, this is what we got on earth, and if you aren't grateful, you can go catch some of those galactic slugs and ride on them!"

Trunks was sitting across from his parents with a smile on his face, he was use to his folks being like so, and in his opinion, it was very amusing. The boy had just finished training with his father a few hours ago and he still felt sore all over, but he was looking forward to sparring with either Gohan or Goten when he arrives. He knew that he could never defeat Gohan with his power, but Goten was still a decent opponent, and it was the thrill of fighting that makes it fun, victory is just a prideful bonus.

"Hey Mom, can I fight Goten in the training room before dinner?" asked the young boy.

Chichi looked over at her son with a strict stare. "Okay...but you better not over do it, because you father had already trained you enough for one day."

Vegeta sighed as his wife. "You worry too much, the boy is an elite saiyan, surely he can handle much more than just a spar with Kakkarot's brat."

Chichi rounded on her husband and socked him on his arm. "Shut up you little man, I don't want our son to fight so much because I don't want him to lose too much brain cells, he still needs to be a scholar!"

The prince of all saiyans' eyes twitched. "You harpy of a woman, I will say it again!" cried the man angrily. "Trunks will be a warrior, not some bookworm working in a library!"

The young boy just turned on his music from his C-pod and tuned his parents out, he could sense that they were only a few minutes away from West City, so he could bare...

* * *

The Son family was standing on their front yard waiting for Chichi's plane to arrive, and only a few minutes of waiting, they could see an incoming plane. Goku always enjoyed fighting with his fellow, full blooded saiyan, but his wife seem to hate Vegeta, so this was a rare occasion. Usual it was just Bulma and Chichi hanging out so the boys can play together.

"There they are..." said Goku with one arm around his wife's waist.

Bulma sighed and rubbed ner temples. "Yeah...Chi and Trunks-chan is fine, but that brute of a man always annoyes me."

Goku and Gohan chuckled a little as Goten looked confused. "Whats wrong with Uncle Vegeta, Mommy?" asked the boy inoocently.

Bulma chuckled sheepishly at her son. "Nothing sweetie, nothing at all..."

Goten nodded confused. "Okay..." he mumbled.

Gohan smiled down at his brother and brought the boy up onto his shoulders. "Hey squirt, are you excited about sparring with Trunks?" asked the man as he chuckled at the happy little boy on his shoulders.

"Of course I am, Daddy had trained with me a lot, and I want to see if I am stronger than Trunks!" cried the small boy too close to Gohan's ears.

Gohan cringed at the loud volume but smirked nonetheless. "I think you two are about the same, but Trunk still might be stronger because he is a year older than you..."

Goku nodded at his sons. "Yeah, Vegeta trains Trunks just as much as I do Goten, and they both have improved a lot in the last few years."

The small family of four waited patiently for the large jet to land in their front yard, and the Vegeta family to step out of the plane. Trunks was the first one out as he was running to Goten with a smile on his face, making the Son family smile at him as well, they all thought that Trunks was surprisingly polite and nice for a boy that had a father like Vegeta, but that just shows how good of a mother Chichi had been to the boy.

Goten jumped off of Gohan's shoulder and ran up to Trunks, they shared a high five and a pound. "Hey Trunks, that took you long enough."

The older boy chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, Mom wanted to take the plane instead of flying over." said Trunks before he looked over at the rest of the family. "Hello Uncle Goku, Aunt Bulma, Gohan!" said the boy with a smile on his face.

Goku and Bulma smiled and nodded at the boy, as Gohan walked up to him. "Hey Trunks, you sure have grown haven't you." said the man as he ruffled his surrogate little brother's hair.

Trunks grinned up at Gohan. "Hey Gohan, can I spar with you later?" asked the boy with a pleading voice, he looked up to Gohan like Goten did, and would like to proves his strength to him.

Gohan laughed a little at the question. "Sure little man, I want to spar with you and Goten." said the oldest half saiyan, surprising the two boys. "Dad and Vegeta have trained you two well, and I want to see how strong you two are now."

Goten and Trunks high fived each other with large grins on their faces. "Yay!"

"You better try hard son, Gohan is a strong opponent for you..." said Vegeta as he got off of the plane with Chichi beside him.

Goku smiled at his life long friends along with Bulma as they walked up to the other couple. "Hey Vegeta, Chichi, haven't seen you in a while." said Goku happily.

Vegeta smirked. "Hello Kakkarot, I can sense that you have gotten stronger..." he said as Goku smiled and nodded a little. "But you aren't the only one, I have been training harder lately as well."

Chichi sighed at the men and walked up to her best friend. The black haired woman had been angry with Bulma years ago because she took Goku's heart, but that had subsided for may years already, Currently the two women are best friends, and always spends time with each other.

"Hey Chi, men huh?" said Bulma with a smile on her face.

Chichi sighed then chuckled. "Yeah, but they wouldn't be are husbands if they weren't like that." said the woman as they both shared a giggle.

Gohan walked up the other family with a smile. "Hey Aunt Chichi, Vegeta."

Chichi smiled at the young man. "Wow Gohan, you sure have grown into a handsome young man!" said the woman as he walked up to the tall boy. "I haven't seen you in a while, it's always Goten-chan that comes over with Bulma."

The eldest half saiyan nodded with a smile. "Yeah sorry, I have been busy, especially now that I have school."

Chichi was surprised at that. "Really!?"

Seeing that this conversation could go on for a while, Bulma interupted them. "Okay people, lets move this inside alright, dinner will be ready in an hour."

The two family slowly migrated into the large mansion, the two main couple walked ahead as Gohan carried the two boys on his back. Goten was his blood brother, but he treated Trunks the same way he does Goten, as he saw them both as his brothers. The two boys looked up to him like a hero, and he really enjoys their affection.

Chichi looked back at Gohan. "So you are going to school now Gohan, are you getting your Phd or something?"

Gohan chuckled and shook his head. "No Aunt Chichi, I just wanted to meet some people my age so I attend the Satan City High School."

"What?" said the black haired woman. "You have enough knowledge to be a full fledged scientist, and you are going to high school...?" Suddenly Chichi had a grin on her face. "Is there a girl in that school that you like Gohan?"

Gohan shook his head with a blush as his mother had a grin of her face. "Yeah Gohan, you aren't a boy anymore, you should get a girlfriend." said Bulma with a smile. "I am still a young woman, but I am willing to tolerate grandchildren..."

Gohan had a huge blush on his face as he shook his head. "I have no idea what you all are talking about!"

Goten poked his brother's face. "Wow Nii-chan, your face is really red and hot...are you okay?" asked the boy innocently.

Trunks shook his head at his best friend. "No you dummy, Gohan is blusing because he has a girlfriend..."

Gohan looked up at the boy shocked as his mother and aunt laughed at his face. Goten spoke up before Gohan could interject. "Does that mean I get a new sister?"

Gohan jumped a little to get the kids attention. "No, I dont have a girlfriend, and you are not getting a new sister!" cried Gohan as the two women continued to laugh at his expense.

Vegeta sighed and glared at the group. "Enough with the nonesense already!" demanded the man forcefully. "Gohan, if you are going to spar with Trunks and Goten, then hurry up and get to the training room!"

Gohan smirked at the man. "Don't get hasty Vegeta, I will spar with them..." said the man as he headed down one of the many hallways of his home. "Lets go guys...time to test your strength."

* * *

Everybody in the group followed Gohan to the training room, which was on the east end of the building. All the parents want to see the match between Gohan and the boys, as they all knew that it would be a good match to watch. Goku and Vegeta were particularly excited, as they both know how much the boys have improved, and also know just how powerful Gohan was. The eldest half saiyan had much more power than them when they fought Cell, and they know that he had improved since them, but neither of them knew the full extent of his power.

Gohan arrived at the training room and walked through the automatic door. "Okay guys, here we are!" said the man as he let the two kids down.

The training room was the largest room in the Son home, it was as big as two football fields. The majority of it was just a battle arena, but on the side it included many different training equipment and weights, heavy enough for a saiyan to train with. There were also three GR's at the side of the room, each with different limits to them, and Goku, Gohan and Goten each had one.

Gohan walked into the middle of the arena and smiled at the two boys. "Are you ready Goten, Trunks...or do you need a few minutes to warm up."

Goku and Vegeta each grabbed hold of their son and sat them down in chairs. "Okay Goten, remember your training" said Goku with a smile. "You have no idea how you brother fights, and he does not exactly fight like I do, so this will be completely different that our regular spars."

Goten nodded with a playful serious look on his face. "Okay Daddy."

Vegeta crossed his arms and stared down at his son. "Gohan is a powerful man, and he can undoubtedly beat you easily, but you need to do the best that you can to show him your power...he will be able to give you a proper rating."

Trunks nodded. "Hai!"

The two boys jumped into the arena with smirk on their faces. "Are you ready for us Nii-chan!?" asked Goten as he cracked his knuckles.

Trunks looked over at the younger boy with a smirk. "Lets do this Goten."

The other boy nodded back with a smile. The two younger saiyan bend their knees and held their arms tightly as they powered up to their fullest. Pale auras surrounded them as the ground shook from their power, the clothes and hair flickered from the wind they were causing to erupt around them. A shockwave followed their surge of energy and blasted through the area, pushing their moms back a little, but Gohan just stood still with his arms still crossed.

Gohan smiled at the boys. "Not bad at all, you two are stronger than I thought..." said the man seriously. "But you are both not strong enough."

Goten and Trunks huffed a little at their older brother. "We will see about that!" cried Goten as he and Trunks both charged at Gohan as fast as possible.

The two boys each aimed for a side of Gohan's face with their fists, but as soon as they were about to make contact, Gohan disappeared before their eyes. They saw that Gohan had moved a few meters away from them and was still crossing his arms, glaring at the older saiyan, they both charged again. Trunks charged up a KI blast in his hands and threw it at Gohan as hard as he could. Gohan smiled at the attacks, and when it was about to hit him, he deflected it back at the two boys.

Goten quickly fired another blast at the incoming attack and they cancelled each other out. The boys stopped because of the smoke, but they were shocked to see Gohan suddenly appear in front of them. "You two rely on your eyes too much!" said the man as he punched Trunks right in his stomach, and kicked Goten in his midsection, the two boys were forced back by Gohan's attacks and landed painfully on their feet ten meters away.

Goten rubbed his midsection as Trunks tried to ignore his pain. "Man...Gohan is so fast." muttered Trunks softy.

Gohan crossed his arms again from where he stood. "Stop depending on your eyes so much, they can trick you at times, use your KI senses to fine where I am!" Before the boys could answer to him, Gohan vanished again with a burst of speed, making the boys quickly tense up and fall into combat position.

Goten and Trunks both closed their eyes as they tried to sense where Gohan was, but to their ever fustration, Gohan's KI was all around them, they couldn't tell where he was. Goten grew annoyed and just kicked his leg forward, hoping to block Gohan's path, but to his shock, his brother's arm caught on to his leg.

"Be patient Goten, that was not wise." said the man as he threw his brother to the side.

Trunks saw it as a good oppurtunity to attack, so he quickly charged at Gohan again. The young boy fired a few KI blasts at Gohan's direction, but they were aiming for the two sides of Gohan, in hopes of locking him in one area. Gohan smirked at the nice plan, but shook his head. He charged forward as well, and before the boy even saw him, he lodged a knee in his belly, and pushed him away to the ground.

Goku winced at the hit Trunks took. "Man, Gohan is being pretty serious." said the man as Bulma and Chichi looked worried.

Vegeta nodded at his words. "Yes, that is good, holding back on them too much will just falter their progress."

Bulma nudged Goku's arm and looked up at him concerned. "Will Goten-chan be alright...?"

Goku smiled down at his wife and pulled her closer. "Definitely, Gohan knows what he's doing...he will never really hurt Goten and Trunks."

Trunks and Goten painfully got off of the ground and stood on their shaking feet. The older of the two looked at the younger with a painful look on his face. "Man...there is no way we can beat Gohan."

Goten nodded sadly. "Yeah I know, Daddy said that Nii-chan is stronger than him, how can we beat someone like that!?"

Gohan glared at the two boys. "Shut up, both of you!" shouted the man, making the boys instantly looked at him. "If you think like that, then you will never improve, you have to fight people stronger than you in order to break you own limit!" The two boys looked slightly scared at their older brother as the man vanished again.

Goku called out to the boys. "Goten, Trunks, remember the basics, empty your minds and focus of reading Gohan's KI...that is the only way to find him with his speed."

Trunks gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes. "Easier said than done..." Goten also followed suit with his friend, and this time the were calmer than before. They could feel that Gohan was moving at extremely high speed all around them, and the more the focus, the more they can pinpoint his exact location. The path of Gohan's movements were getting clearer and clearer, his footsteps were getting louder and louder...

Goten and Trunks opened their eyes at the same time. "There you are!" cried the two in unison, Goten kicked at the 45 degree angle as Trunks punched dead ahead.

Gohan was caught right in his path, he blocked Goten's kick with his knee, and caught Trunks punch in his hand. "That's it boys, follow your senses."

Trunks smirked at Goten and sent him a silent message. Gohan was surprised when the boys suddenly both attacked him, they were using both their arms and legs at the same time. Their strikes were fast and swift, and Gohan could see the use of Vegeta's and his Dad's styles in the boy's moves. But they were moving far too slow to actually land a hit on Gohan, as the man could dodge and block all that the gave him.

"Go Trunks!" cried Chichi with a smile on her face.

"You can do it Goten-chan!" cried Bulma as she held onto her husband's arm.

Goku smiled at the fight as Vegeta had a smirk on his face. "Man, they are really going at it huh." said the former world champion excitedly.

"Yes, but Gohan is still not even trying, the boys are way too slow to even give him a challenge." said the prince of saiyans.

Gohan was analysing the techniques of the boy as he blocked and dodged all of them, he had to admit that they were doing very good for their age. The last time he fought with both of them was a year ago, and they have improved miles since then, his father and Vegeta had really done a great job training them. Goten's technique was polished and firm, he knew exactly what he needed to do during the fight, and the fast and hurried pace of the fight did not effect his mind at all.

Trunks' technique was not as controlled as Goten, but he was much more spontaneous and creative. He was giving Gohan more trouble because of his cunning and constantly changing style, it seems that the mischevious pranks the boy pulls in his Kingdom had given him some decent training.

"You two have improved a lot..." said Gohan as he continued to avoid everything the boys threw at him. "But you need to do better than this!" The older saiyan suddenly stepped forward a little, and it disrupted the flow of all the attacks of the boys. Gohan kneed Goten in his stomach until the boy hovered in the air, and elbowed him down to the ground with a thud. Trunks saw this and was quick to react with a punch, but Gohan caught it without even looking. Trunks gritted his teeth as he was pulled by Gohan in the air into the man's punch, the air was knocked out of the boy as he hovered in the air, and Gohan took the chance to kick him away to the ground.

Bulma and Chichi gasped as looked concerned. "GOTEN-CHAN/TRUNKS!"

The two boys were aching all over as their limbs shook, they both crawled towards one another and groaned in pain when they were almost touching. "This is ridiculous, we can't even land one hit on him..." said Trunks as he forced himself to stand up.

Goten nodded and his gritted his teeth. "Yeah...it is like he knows exactly where we will hit him before we do!"

Goku crossed his arms and called out to his youngest son. "Goten...you can use it now, it will help you against Gohan."

Vegeta seem to know what the man was talking about and also called out to his son. "You too Trunks!"

Gohan and the mothers were confused about what they were talking about, but paid close attention...

Goten and Trunks smirked at each other and offered each other a high five. Goten looked over at his brother with a smile. "I've been wanting to show you this Nii-chan." The two boys gathered all of their remaining energy and brought them to the surface, their auras flared and the ground shook harder at their increased power. Then to Gohan and the mother's shock, golden light flared from the two boys as a heavy shockwave devastated the area.

Goten and Trunks had turned into super saiyans at the mere age of six and seven...

Gohan was shocked to say the least, he thought he was the youngest super saiyan ever, but the younger kids had shattered his record at transfroming at age nine. "Wow, you two are already super saiyans, this is incredible!"

Trunks smirked and cracked his knuckles. "We are stronger than before...let see you keep dodging us now!" cried the boy as they once again charged at Gohan, only this time they were much faster than before. Two golden lights crashed against Gohan as they all engaged in a round of extremely fast fighting. Trunks and Goten were totally engrossed into the fight, and their legs and arms were fueled by large amounts adrenaline as they tried their best to land a hit on Gohan.

Gohan had to admit that it was harder to dodge their attacks when they were transformed, but it was still possible. He would let them land a hit on them to make them happy, but that would just hinder their progress. He needed to show them that they needed to train harder in order to beat him. Gohan didn't block for a second and let the two boys get closer to him, and before they could land a hit, he grabbed their arms and pulled them to the side, Goten of the right and Trunks on the left. Gohan spun his body around withh the boys still caught, and as they hovered in the air Gohan stopped, allowing Trunks to crash into Goten.

Gohan smiled down at the dazed kids. "That was very impressive guys, you two are way stronger than I was at your age..."

The two boys looked up at him with pouts on their faces. "That's not fair, we were giving it our all and we couldn't even get one punch landed!" cried Goten dejected.

Gohan sighed and kneeled down to be closer to them. "It okay little buddy, you will get stronger with more training, and soon you two will be stronger than me." said the man with a grin.

They both felt better, but Trunks was still frowning. "But I was hoping that we would see you as a super saiyan..."

Gohan just laughed...

Bulma and Chichi's eyes were wide. "Wow, they were moving so fast and looked so powerful, but they couldn't even land one punch?!" cried Chichi looking shocked.

Vegeta sighed and nodded. "Yes, Gohan has much more fighting experience and speed than either of the boys...with their power, they couldn't possibily land a hit on Gohan."

Goku nodded at his friends words. "That's right, but they still did better than I thought", said the man with a smile. "They really improved a lot since last year." Goku smiled when he heard that Trunks wanted to see Gohan as a super saiyan, they boy was sure hoping to be stronger, it would be very hard for them to force Gohan into transforming...

Vegeta smirked. "Hey Gohan, how about you actually transfrom for the boys, it would show them what a full powered super saiyan feels like." In reality, Vegeta just wanted to see hoe much Gohan had improved.

Goten and Trunks looked excited at that. "Yeah, Nii-chan, I have never seen you power up as a super saiyan." The younger Son boy had seen his brother as a super saiyan, but Gohan had never fully displayed his power before.

Gohan sighed and nodded. "Sure..." said the man before he smirked. "But I'll change into this first!" Gohan pressed the red and blue button on his watch, and instantly, his new uniform appeared on his body. Trunks, Vegeta and Chichi were surprised at the sudden change, and the boy was amazed by it.

Trunks stared at Gohan with wide eyes. "Wow, Gohan that is the coolest thing ever!" cried the boy as he waved his arms around in the air.

Gohan smiled at them under his mask and nodded. "Thanks Trunks, this is my uniform when I help the city police fight crime."

Chichi and Vegeta was surprised. "Fighting crime...Gohan is doing that now?" asked the black haired woman.

Bulma sighed and nodded. "Yeah...he is just too much like his father!" said the bluenette as Goku smiled proudly at his son.

Gohan looked down at the boys as he bend his knees a little. "Get ready boys..." he said as he began to channel energy throughout his body. Gohan felt his energy surge inside of him as his whole body felt denser and more compacted. He gritted his teeth as he flexed all of his muscles at one, the with a quick surge of power, he transformed into a super saiyan. His golden aura was much larger than the two younger saiyans, it was three time the size of his body. The ground shook as if there was an earthquake and spider cracks emerged on the ground.

Goten and Trunks stared at Gohan with awe as they felt his power go through the roof. Gohan's golden hair seem to flare up higher and become spikier as he powered up, and blue electricity soon surrounded Gohan's body.

"AAAHHHHH!" cried Gohan as he felt most of his energy being pulled out of his body, as if all limiters were instantly gone, his energy blasted to the surface...

Goku and Vegeta watched in shock as Gohan transformed into an ascended saiyan, and his power was even greater than what he showed during the Cell Games seven years ago. Goten and Trunks were blow off of their feet and into the air by Gohan's energy, and Bulma and Chichi were relying on their husbands to hold them in place. Gohan's aura surged as it became larger and large, soon it was covering all of the training area. Pillars of light bursted from the ground violently as Gohan's cry of battle grew louder...

With a final push, Gohan released his energy and golden light flared out every window of the room...

As the shockwaves and shaking died down, the audience of Gohan looked up at him...

Bulma, Chichi and the boys' eyes were widened as their jaw dropped a little. Gohan's transformed stage was nothing like the super saiyan they were use to, it was much more oppressing and heavy. His aura filled the whole training room, and stinging electricity expelled from Gohan's body...Goten and Trunks had never even felt a power anywhere close to Gohan's strength, it was just mind-boggling, they couldn't believe that Gohan could generate so much power.

Goku and Vegeta were in shock, Gohan was much more powerful than they had imagined. The power he was showing now was at least twice as strong as the power they felt during his fight with Cell, Gohan was still the most powerful man on earth.

Gohan was feeling his body as he was in his new uniform, he had designed the clothing to be more resilient to energy, so they won't be destroyed when he channel to much power, and they have been proven to be a success. He smiled over at the boys. "What do you think boys...pretty cool huh?" said the man proudly, "This is the form above a super saiyan, this is an ascended saiyan!"

The boys couldn't even formulate words as the stared at their brother...

Gohan only smirked at everybody's shocked faces...jugding by the looks of his father and Vegeta, he was still the most powerful out of all of them. Looking down at his suit Gohan smiled, he couldn't wait to use it in action. He knew that he shouldn't wish that some disturbence will happen in the city, but he will be their to help anyway...

...Gohan couldn't help but think of Videl will like his uniform...

* * *

The End! XD

That was the third chapter of Saiyan Legend, and I hope you all liked it. I know that I said in the last chapter than Videl will meet the Gold Fighter in this one, but I have decided to move that to next chapter, sorry. There was a mistake in the last chapter, I said the Gohan's eyes was black, but they are instead blue, like his mother. I will go fix that mistake ASAP, and thank you to the people that pointed it out for me. :)

See you later!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Meeting the Hero

I Don't Own Dragonball Z

Saiyan Legend Chapter 4

* * *

The two small families were done with the training room and were on their way back to the dinning area. The two boys were once again riding on Gohan's shoulder as the travelled through the house, but this time they had small bruises on their bodies. Bulma had placed them inside a simple healing chamber, and 90% of their wounds were healed, but they were too hungry to remain in the chambers.

Goten held onto his brother's shoulders and rested his head on top of Gohan's. "I can't believe how powerful you are Nii-chan!" cried the boy with a smile on his face.

Trunks nodded on the other side of Gohan. "Yeah, I've never even felt a power level close to your's!" exclaimed the boy with a look of awe on his face.

Gohan smiled at the kids and nodded at their words. "Thank you guys..." said the man happily.

Bulma and Chichi were walking behind the three boys with smiles on their faces. Bulma was never a fighter, and Chichi had turned into a house-wife than a martial artist, so they weren't really aware of what Gohan actually did, but they knew that their sons were very shocked at his power. Chichi was very glad that Trunks had grown close to Gohan, as she always wanted to give her son another sibling, while she could always try for another child, she could never give Trunks an older sibling and that was where Gohan came in.

Goku had a smile on his face. "This is amazing, I never really see him train that much, it's hard to believe that he had improved so much in seven years!"

Vegeta nodded with a serious look on his face. "Yes, it is quite hard to believe...as an ascended saiyan he managed to become so strong." muttered the man with a bit of fustration.

Goku chuckled casually. "I wonder if there is a tranformation beyond an ascended saiyan?" said the man as Vegeta looked over at him with surprise. "Gohan is so much more powerfull than before, he might be able to transform again soon."

The prince of saiyans grew silent at that. _'Is that even possible...if there is indeed another stage as a super saiyan, I need to be the only one that obtains it..._' Vegeta couldn't bare the thought of Gohan still being much more powerful than him, he had spent that last seven year training viciously everyday, and it still wasn't enough to surpass the half saiyan. The power Gohan showed was amazing, even if an enemy like Cell was to appear on earth, Gohan would be able to effortlessly defeat him with his power...

Goku walked up faster to catch up to his son. "Hey Gohan..." said the man as his eldest turned back a little to smile at him.

"Whats up Dad?" asked the young man as he held the two little kids tighter on his shoulder.

The full blooded saiyan grinned. "Can I spar with you later, you are still stronger than me, but I want to see how behind I am..."

Gohan blushed a little at the praise and nodded. "Of course Dad, we haven't sparred in sometime, and I know that it will be fun." said the young saiyan with a smile.

Goku's grin grew at his son's words. "Great, I always like a good fight!"

Bulma sighed and walked up to her husband. "You never change do you..." said the woman as she held onto Goku's arm. "You already train everyday, now you want to fight with your son while you should be helping me with tha Gala..."

Gohan looked over at his mother. "What Gala are you talking about Mom?"

Bulma smiled over at her son. "Capsule Corp is hosting a Gala in two months time, it is basically an introduction to the Capsule Corp Expo next year." said the woman with a tone of excitement. "It will be a huge night, and the guest list is enormous."

Chichi smiled at that. "That should be a fun night, thanks for inviting us by the way." said the black hair woman as she recalled receiving some invites.

The bluenette smirked. "No problem, it will be much more fun with you around, Chi." said the woman as she smiled at her best friend. "An as the Ox Kingdom royalty, your family is a huge part of the Gala."

Vegeta scoffed. "I never liked this parties...especially if I have to dine with the like of that ridiculous fool."

Goku looked over at his friend. "Who are you talking about Vegeta?" asked the man confused.

Bulma sighed and rubbed her temples. "He is talking about Hercule Satan...unfortunately, it is Capsule Corp's best interest to invite him as well."

Gohan's eyes widened at little at that, these invites usually include family members of the person, that mean Videl will also be there at the Gala! The man felt chills travel up his spine, he might not be ready to expose his real identity to Videl in two months time...

* * *

Dinner, as usual, as filled with chaos as the saiyan dug through their mountains of food, especially because Vegeta and Trunks were with them as well. Bulma had fired up the mechanical kitchen to the maximun to keep up with the food output, they were very lucky that they were the richest family in the world. Chichi and Bulma were used to the eating habits of their families, but the savage table manners of the saiyans always disturbed them to no ends...

Mountains of dishes filled with rice, noodles and various entrees. Each of the saiyans had a robot who's job was to clean up the plates that they finish, and all of them were on full power because they needed all the speed they could use to keep up with the hunger of the saiyans...

Chichi sighed as she closed her eyes. "This is as revolting as ever..." muttered the woman as she drank her tea.

Bulma was smiling at her little son who was trying his best to eat as much as Trunks. "Yeah, but they need to eat so much in order to maintain their power."

The black haired woman nodded with a sigh. "That's right, and if Vegeta ever stops training, his muscules will turn into flab and I will have a pig as a husband."

Bulma laughed at that and nodded. "That is exactly what I say to Go-kun..." said the woman as she looked over at her oblivious husband next to her son. "I say the same things to Gohan as well, he might be a heart-throb now, but if he loses his shape all the girls will be running away form him instead of coming to him."

Chichi giggled at the image as she looked over at Gohan, and it was then that she heard a beeping sound form the young man's pocket. "Hey Gohan, I think you phone is ringing..."

Gohan peered his gaze over to his aunt for a second before another beep alerted him, he rolled his eyes as he reluctantly placed his plate down to check his phone. Gohan's mouth was still filled with noodles as his eyes widened, he quickly swallowed what he had in his mouth and jumped out of his seat.

Bulma was shocked at his actions. "Gohan, what are you doing, did something happen?"

Gohan wiped his face and mouth as he looked over at his mother. "Yeah, I hacked into the police mainframe and connected it to my cell-phone, if anything serious happens it will automatically send me a test message." said the young man as he ran towards a hallway. "And it just told me that there is another bank robbery in Satan City!"

Bulma sighed as he closed he eyes. "Alright, remember to be careful!" said the exhausted mother. "I'll save you some dessert!"

Gohan bursted out the door at full speed, making him a blur to all his surroundings. Satan City was only a few seconds away at his full speed as a super saiyan, so he quickly tranformed and lasted into the air. A sonicboom sounded through the area and alerted many houses near him, but most of them thought that it was just Capsule Corp doing some test. A golden streak of light stretched through the sky at lightning speed, and it almost connected West City to Satan City.

Gohan was within the city limites of Satan City in under thirty seconds and quickly began to fly towards the scene of the robbery. With his superior hearing, Gohan could tell where the gun shots were coming from, and it was not far from his school.

"What the hell is this, this is the second bank robbery in two days..." mumbled Gohan to himself as he landed on a nearby rooftop.

Looking down from his vantage point, Gohan could see that there were several police cars barricading the main exits of the bank, but they were also used to protect all of the police force from the bullets of the robber from inside the bank. Gohan could see inside the bank, and he counted that there were at least five hostages inside, and all of them were close to at least one shooter. The police couldn't do anything because they can't risk the lives of the hostages...

There was one shooter that was outside of the bank and was shooting at th police like a mad man. Gohan sighed at the crazy guy as he charged up a relatively small KI blast in his hand, he aimed at the shooter and threw it at the man. The golden ball of energy travel as fast as a bullet towards the shooter, and before the man could react, the energy ball blasted him from where he stood and blew up against the bank wall, spider cracks surrounded the dent that the man made with his body...

The police force all gasped at what happened as they quickly turned around to the source of the blast. The first thing they saw was Gohan as a super saiyan as he wore his new uniform. The golden light made his black uniform look even more intimidating and majestic, all the cops were stupidifed at the sight.

Gohan floated down to the ground and walked up to the chief of the police. "Chief, is there anything I can hep you with?"

The middle-aged man looked at Gohan with fear in his eyes. "A-Are you the Gold fighter that everybody had been talking about?" asked the man with a slight stutter.

The young saiyan chuckled a little and nodded. "Yes I am, and there is no need to be afraid of me, I am only here to help..."

The police commander looked more relaxed and smiled at Gohan. "Great!" said the man. "There are a total of four robbers inside, and all of them are in shooting range of the hostages, so there is nothing we can do..."

Gohan nodded as he peered his gaxe back into the bank. "This should be quite simple..."

The police force all looked at Gohan like he was crazy as he began to slowly walked pass the police cars and towards the shooters inside the bank. The robbers all decided to teach the masked man a lesson, so they all aimed their machine guns at him and opened fire. But much to their shock, all their bullets seem to just bounce off the body of the man, even his clothes were not damaged at all. If they tried to shoot the man in his face, he would just catch their bulltes with his bare hands...

Gohan sent a weak blast of KI at the glass of the bank door to shatter them, he was looking directly at the four robbers. "If you four give up right now...you will not have to feel any pain."

The leader of the group sneered at Gohan as he pointed a gun at one of the hostages. "You dare come one step closer, and I will blow a hole into the bitc-" before he could even finish his sentence, Gohan appeared in front of him and smashed his gun with a punch. The next thing the man knew was that he was sent flying backwards to a wall by a some incredible force, he couldn't even see if the man punched or kicked him...

Gohan glared at the other three man as he vanished into mid-air. The three remaining robbers were all scared to death as they couldn't even see the shadow of the man...

"What you did here was a mistake..." whispered someone near each of the robber's ears at almost the same time, and all three of them were suddenly struck by an incredible force. All three of them were blasted at different directions, and they all ended up against a wall within their own dent. Gohan stared at the four barely alive men as they all stared back at him with fear...

"None of you will die today, but you all will be in prison for a long time after this..." said Gohan as he looked over at the police. "You can cuff them now..." At his words, some of the police were knocked out of their stupor and entered the bank to cuff the criminals.

The crowd that had gathered outside of the bank were utterly shocked by the inhuman display of power, none of them could even see when the masked man moved, all they saw was the robbers all being thrown into a wall.

Gohan turned to the five hostages with a kind look. "Hey...everything is going to be alright now..." he said as he cut through the wires that they were caught in with his KI. The five people slowly got on their feet as they all stared at their savior, they had never seen someone like Gohan before, and to them he look more like a God than a human.

One of the hostages was an old man. "A-Are you the great man that saved the other bank yesterday?" he asked with a shaky voice.

Gohan smiled at the man and nodded. "Yes I am...and I will be here to help whenever I am needed..." he said as he began to turn away.

A young girl who was a bank teller quickly turned to him. "Excuse me...but what should we call you?!" she cried with a sense of desperation.

Gohan looked back at the girl and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "I like the name Gold Fighter, you all can just call me that, okay?" said the masked man with a smile under his mask, but his eyes showed the affection needed for the situation.

As Gohan walked out of the bank he once again scanned the crowd as they all continued to gawk at him with awe. He was not use to people looking at him as if he was som sort of deity, but he was happy to give the people a sense that they had a guardian that would protect them from harm. Gohan almost finished looking through the crowd, but he once again saw a pair of blue eyes that made him feel light headed...

Videl was talking to the chief of the police as she looked over at the masked man, she had a suspicious look on her face. Gohan smirked under his mask as he looked over at the beautiful girl, her eyes looking at him as the Gold Fighter was complete different compared to when she was looking at him as Son Gohan. When they were at school, Videl looked at Gohan as a friend, so her eyes held more affection and general kindness, but as the Gold Fighter, her eyes were calculative and cold...

Gohan was broken out of the amusement as Videl started to walk over to him, her eyes never breaking contact with his as the distance between them decreased. "Hello there...who might you be?" asked the girl with a serious voice.

Gohan looked down at the girl with amused eyes. "You can call me the Gold Fighter..."

Videl crossed her arms. "I see you were the one that saved the other bank yesterday morning were you not?"

The masked man nodded as he too crossed his arms. "Yes I was...is that a problem?"

Videl shook her head calmly. "No it isn't..." she said. "But why the sudden change of clothes, I remember that you were wearing casual clothing yesterday?"

Gohan chuckled lightly and leaned back a bit relaxed. "What can I say, I think this looks cooler." Videl was about to retort with another question, but the masked man suddenly walked past her. "Sorry miss, but I really have to be going, I have no time for this..."

Videl growled and walked back up to the man. "Hey, I'm not don-"

The girl's question was interupted when she was forced to jumped back a few feet as the masked man took off into the sky with a blast of energy. Videl was in shock at the display, she had never seen anything like it, the heat that came from the lift off felt real, and she saw nothing particular holding the man in the sky.

"What the hell was that!?" said the girl to herself.

Videl recalled seeing the footage of the Cell Games, and the mysterious people back then could also do something similar, but her father just brushed them off as tricks and light shows, but now she knows that they were not tricks. Was the Gold Fighter did was real, and she for one was open minded enough to believe that.

_'I don't know who that jerk was, but I will find out...'_

Gohan was well on his way back to West City, but he was moving at a rather relaxed pace. He was quite amused at Videl's reaction to his alter ego, she was like a completely different person. She was definitely one of the most interesting girls he had ever met, as well as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen...

* * *

Gohan was once again inside his homeroom waiting for his teacher to allow them off to their first class. The young saiyan was sitting next to two of his new friends, Erasa and Sharpner, but one person that he was most excited to see was not present. Gohan had almost been late in the morning because he had a late night the day before because of Goten bothering him about the ascended saiyan transformation. It took him a few hours to explain to his brother that training alone will not be enough for the second form...

Sharpner looked over at the black haired man. "Hey Gohan, did you see the Gold Fighter on TV yesterday, he like clobbered the bank robbers into the wall."

Gohan nodded at his friend. "Yeah I did, it was damn amazing!" exclaimed the young man with awe in his voice.

Erasa nodded rapidly at his words. "I sure was, and did you guys see his suit, it looked so cool and made him look so hot!" chirped the girl happily.

Gohan blushed a little at the unintentional compliment. "He has me wondering if he is some super human or something, what he did yesterday shouldn't be possible." pondered Gohan with a convincing voice.

A nerdy man sitting a row below them decided to join into the conversation. "I has to be a super human, the bullets were bouncing off of him like plastic buds!"

In the midst of the exciting conversation, Gohan noticed that the person he was waiting for walked into the classroom, and she did not look like she had a good morning. As usual, Videl was dressed in her usual biking pants and white t-shirt, her hair was tied up into her usual two pony-tails, and she looked beautiful in Gohan's eyes. The man smirked at the annoyed look on her face, he was willing to bet that she spent most of yesterday's evening trying to figure out who or what, was the Gold Fighter.

Videl marched up the stairs and headed towards her usual seat, she muttered out a good morning for her friends before she sat down in her seat with a huff.

Erasa smiled over at her best friend. "Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Videl gave the blonde girl a look and remained silent...

Gohan suppressed a smirk, he thought that the girl was acting very cute. "Are you alright Videl-san...did something happen?..."

Videl looked over at her new friend but before she could say anything, Sharpner butted in. "This always happens, she would just have days that she would act like a car crashed into her home...maybe it is just that time of the month."

Videl growled at the annoying man and punched him right in that back of the head, knocking the man forward until he kissed the ground. "Shut up you jerk!"

Gohan chuckled at the sight before he looked back at the girl. "Seriously though, what happened?"

The black haired beauty sighed and sat back fully in her seat. "It is that damn Gold Fighter, he showed up again yesterday and messed up everything!"

Erasa looked confused. "What do you mean, from what I saw on the news, he saved all those hostages from the robbers."

Videl growled. "I know that!" cried the girl quite loudly. "But his attitude after just makes me livid, he sounded so cocky and full of himself...I was fine dealing with the criminals before he showed up, he should just crawl bback into whatever hole he came out of."

Gohan looked confused, was he being full of himself yesterday?...he thought he was quite friendly.

Videl continued to rant. "And what the hell is with his secrecy, what is he hiding that he needs to fly off everytime someone asks him a question?!"

Soon the class was allowed to disperse to their classes and Gohan found himself once again walking through the hallways with his new friend. The young man kept thinking over their brief encounter the previous evening, and wondered what was the real reason that Videl was so bothered by his presence. He knew that Videl was a person that genuinely wanted the crime rate in the city to drop, and she was a girl that had a great sense of justice, but he couldn't figure out why she was so repulsed by his help.

Before the were near their disignated classroom, Gohan turned to the girl. "Are you alright now Videl-san, after that long expulsion of words about the Gold Fighter you should feel better..."

Videl looked up at the man with a sigh. "I was talking too much wasn't I?" asked the girl with a sense of shame. "I know I shouldn't have said so much...the guy really saved the people in the bank."

Gohan was surprised at the sudden change of behavior. "What?..."

Videl sighed again. "I have always been like that, I tend to rant out at people whenever I feel fustrated and annoyed."

The young man smiled. "That is a good thing, at least you are not hiding your problems from others...ranting out will make you a happier person." said Gohan with a chuckle.

Videl cracked a small smile and nodded a little. "So...what do you think about the Gold Fighter?"

Gohan smirked. "I have a firm believe that people could really live in a world of harmony and justice, and the presence of people like the Gold Fighter will help impliment that."

The girl was confused by his words. "What do you mean?...there is always the police force."

Gohan nodded. "Yes, but the police force is not enough, even they need someone who can instill fear into the people that will have the potential to become criminals." said the young saiyan. "It is no mystery that the law system have flaws, it is not a perfect system, but it is the most effective justice system that we could use...and the Gold Fighter is merely a more direct force for the implimentation of the laws we have"

Videl wanted to retort Gohan's accusations, but she found that what he said had some truth in it...

"I can assume that the Gold Fighter is a person that doesn't care what others think of him, and that is why he doesn't bother responding to the media." said the man thoughtfully. "All the man wants to accomplish is to instill fear into the potential theives of the world...the good portion of the general population will naturally rejoice at his contributions to justice, and the criminals will be in constant fear, they will be afraid of committing any crime because of the Gold Fighter."

Videl looked at Gohan with a sense of elightenment. "I see what you mean, the fact that the criminals will be facing an unknown enemy will make them all paranoid and hesitate before they commit any crime..."

Gohan smiled and nodded at her logic. "Yes exactly!"

Videl looked suspicious. "But isn't that too much of a risk to take as a citizen...allowing his actions to continue with basically be handing over the justice system to one person, what if he changes his policies willy-nilly."

Gohan chuckled. "I am sure that the Gold Fighter will only charge those who have committed a violation of the current set of laws...as long as he follows exactly what the laws of the city indicates, then he would be of no threat to the city or the justice system."

The girl chuckled a little. "You sure put a lot of thought into this...is it safe to assume that you are a full supporter of the Gold Fighter."

Gohan nodded. "Absolutely, as long as he is a man that is willing to protect the general population of earth, he is a fine man in my book."

Videl smiled at him. "You have a good sense of justice Gohan-kun, you might make a great police officer."

Gohan smirked as he flung his jacket over his shoulder. "Maybe...we'll see in the future." said the man as he looked down at the girl with a smile. "But now how do you feel about the Gold Fighter?"

The girl sighed and looked down at her feet. "I know that I should be appreciative of the Gold Fighter as he is another person that wants to help out, but I can't help but feel a bit cheated...he stole my job in the city."

Gohan place a hand on Videl's shoulder. "I don't think you need to worry about that, there is no reason why you both can't coexist, with both of you the city will be even more peaceful than before."

Videl looked up at the man with a smile. "Really?"

Gohan chuckled and nodded. "Yeah...I advise that the next time you see the Gold Fighter you try to communicate with him, find out more about him as a person, maybe then you will accept his help."

The girl scoffed. "Maybe, if the guy would stay in one place long enough before he flies off." said the girl with a small glare.

Gohan laughed at little at his friend, making her looked up at him looking a but angry. "You are so cute Videl-san!" said the man unconsciously.

The girl froze a little at his words, no one had ever said that he her before, she looked up at Gohan with a blush on her face. "S-Shut up!" she exclaimed as she punched the man on his arm.

Gohan was also blushing a little at his own words but was amused at Videl's reaction. "Hey...you don't have to hit me when I am just saying the truth." said the man with a smirk on his face.

Videl blushed harder at that. "Y-You jerk, keep teasing me and I will beat you up!"

The man chuckled and leaned closer to Videl. "What are you talking about Videl-chan, did you forget that you lost to me yesterday?"

The girl looked up at him angrily. "Don't you call me that!" she said as he pushed Gohan near the wall, they were walking very slowly so they were basically the only people in the hallways.

Gohan smirked and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Why...I think it is really cute, goes great with your adorable pony-tails."

Videl was blushing up a storm, no boys she associated with would ever so blatantly flirt with her, they were all afraid that she would beat them up, but Gohan was not scared of her at all. The fact that she was finding him as a very attractive man made it harder for her to not blush.

Videl was shaking her fists as she flex her arm. "Shut up!" she cried as she fired a punch at her friend.

Gohan caught her punch easily and held her hand tight. "Okay, okay...I'll be quiet...you don't have to hit me."

Videl calmed down a little after that and relaxed her arm. "That's right, you better listen!" she said with a forced serious face, making Gohan think she was cute again. After a few seconds of silence Videl noticed that Gohan was still holding onto her hand. "Y-You can let go of my hand now!"

Gohan smirked and nodded as she released her head. "Damn...I was hoping that you wouldn't notice." said the man as he began to walk to his classroom. Videl blushed again at his words and followed his lead to their class. Gohan looked back while he was still walking. "But by the way...I really was telling the truth about you being adorable."

Videl stalled a little as she was frozen by his words, she could feel her heart beating and her face warm up. _'What the hell is this...Gohan is not the first boy that flirted with me, but he is the only one that does it so confidently...' _ Videl shook her head rapidly at her thoughts. _'NO!...I don't like the guy, he is just a friend that I met a day ago...a very handsome guy...' _ Videl shook her head again at the thought, and her blush remained on her face the whole way to her next classroom.

* * *

The End!

Before any of you say that I am rushing the relationship of Gohan and Videl, I will say that they are not completely in love with each other or something. At this point it is more of a physical attraction and simple crushes...anyone who had been through High School woud understand, it is just puppy love, nothing serious. Their feelings will develop into something that lasts a life-time, but that is later on in the story.

See you later!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. First Kiss

I Don't Own Dragonball Z!

Saiyan Legend Chapter 5

* * *

It has been a week since Gohan started attending Orange Star High, and his school days were just as amusing as his first, especially in Gym class. As a saiyan and probably the most powerful being in the universe, Gohan had a great time playing soccer with his class during the class. It was by no means a hard sport to take part in, and he still had to hide the vast majority of his powers, but it was fun nonetheless.

The fun came from the fact that it was a team coordination, Gohan not only had to beat the other team's members, he had to include his own teammates in the game. Gohan was used to the efforts of teamwork from his many battles along side the Z fighters, but it was much more amusing working together with his classmates. With the exception of Videl, everyone in his class had the strength of typical humans, meaning that they were extremely weak compared to him.

Whenever Gohan would pass the ball to one of his teammates, they would either be too slow to recieve it, or just too weak to stop it's momentum. Gohan felt bad about embarassing most of the jocks on his team, and soon learned to adjust his kicks enough so they won't be too forceful for his team.

Videl was on the opposing team of Gohan, and she gave a great effort in trying. Despite the early quarrels with him and his teammates, Gohan's natural ability to manuver and control made him the all-star of the game. The game ended in a 5-nil score, and Videl for one, was clearly not happy with it. The girl used to be the girl that was good at every sport because of her physical abilities, but since he arrival of Gohan, she had been down-graded to second place...

"Oh come on Videl-san, you aren't still mad at me are you?" asked Gohan with amusement on his face.

Videl huffed a little and glared up at the tall man. "I told you, I am not mad at all!" exclaimed the girl as she crossed her arms. "I am just fustrated by the game."

The young saiyan chuckled. "Exactly, it is only a game, there is no need to get so riled up because of it."

Videl glared at her friend for his chuckle. "You really like pissing me off don't you?"

Gohan cleared his throat and shook his head. "No, I don't like pissing you off..." he said as the girl backed off lightly. "I only do it because I like to see your cute reactions afterwards."

Videl's face once again flushed up by Gohan's words. "Will you stop it with the cute comments already!" cried the girl as she tried to intimidate Gohan with her glare, but the blush on her face made her look ridiculous.

Gohan laughed at his friend and nodded. "Okay I'll stop...and if you really want to beat me up, you can try as hard as you can now."

The two teenagers were headed towards the gym boxing ring again for their regular match of the day. Videl had never even came close to landing a punch on Gohan for the previous week, and she had become very fustrated. The girl had not really have any equals in fighting in her father's gym, which was huge in pure numbers, so she can't believe that the mysterious boy from West City could be so powerful.

Videl pointed her finger at Gohan. "Don't you get cocky Son Gohan, I will beat you sooner or later!"

Gohan smiled at her dedication, most people would have given up after so many consecutive defeats, but Videl showed no sign of admiting defeat. He had noticed that the girl had been improving ever since he started to spar with her, and her energy level had been growing as well. The young saiyan suspected that because of her extensive background in martial arts, Videl will soon be able to tap into her inner energy...if he was to train her.

"You really are a strong person Videl-san, I have good faith in you." said Gohan as he smiled down at the girl kindly. "You are constantly improving, and are already much stronger than the avergae person anywhere."

Videl blushed at his compliments but smiled up at him. "Thanks Gohan-kun..." she muttered before he looked to the side a little. "But you are still much stronger than I am..."

The man nodded affirmatively. "Yes, that's true." he said as Videl looked up at him again. "...and that is precisely why you should continue to fight me, fighting someone stronger is always beneficial to you."

The girl chuckled and nodded. "Than what are we waiting for?!" said the girl as she pulled Gohan to the gym.

It took the two people to a few minutes to get to the gym, and they quickly changed into their fighting clothes. Gohan was in his usual uniform as was Videl, and like the rest of the time they were fighting after school, they were staring down each other inside the ring. Videl had gotten a little use to the way Gohan reacts to her attacks, and she had narrowed down the several counters that he would use.

"Are you ready Gohan-kun?" asked the girl with a smirk.

Gohan smirked back and nodded. "Yeah, come on!"

Videl let out a battle cry as she charged at Gohan at her top speed, which in Gohan's eyes was really slow. As soon as the girl saw that she was in attacking range, she pulled her fist back a little before she launched it as fast as she could at her partner's face, and to her expectancy, Gohan caught her attack with his hand. This had happened that last few days, and everytime she pulls out of his hold, Gohan would use the momentum to punch her in her midsection, and she had anticipated that.

Videl pulled her fist from Gohan's grasp and she could feel Gohan's body being pulled near her own...she got ready to see if Gohan would really attack her midsection.

Gohan smirked as he realized that Videl was beginning to read his moves, which was a definite improvement on her part. Gohan did the same thing that he did for the last few days, and aimed a punch at the girl's midsection.

Videl smirked as the fist neared her, and she grabbed it with both her hands and pulled Gohan towards her as she stepped to the side. Their eyes connected in that brief moment and Gohan saw the happiness in the girl's eyes, needless no say, he was mesmerized by them. Videl was about to knee Gohan in his stomach, but the man's instinct kicked in a lowered his hands to catch her attack. Videl was pushed back by the force of the block and lost her balance in the midst of battle...

Gohan's eyes were glued to Videl's own blue orbs as she fell, and his arms snaked around her waist to keep her from falling...

Videl didn't really know what happened, all she knew for sure was that her attack failed and she was pushed back by Gohan...but the next thing she was conscious of, were the dreamy blue eyes of Gohan staring into her soul.

Gohan held Videl in his arms as if they were in a waltz dip position, and they couldn't peer their eyes from each other.

The girl stared into the soul of the man that had created an impact in her life in a very short time, and she felt at peace. "G-Gohan-kun..."

Gohan felt his heart beating and hands shake as he moved his face closer to Videl's. Her soft scent of lavender filled his senses as he felt her breath on his lips. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen..." whispered the man softy to the beauty in his arms. "You are an angel Videl-chan..."

Usually, if she heard those exact words, Videl would have blushed and fidgeted, but for some reason she felt very natural at his compliments. The sincerity in Gohan's voice made her know that he was telling the truth, and he really thought she was beautiful. Videl reached her hand up to cup Gohan's cheek and rubbed her thumb across his firm face, she could feel her lips moving involuntarily closer to the man she had developed feelings for...

_'I...I want to kiss him.' _thought the girl as she slowly leaned forward.

Gohan could feel Videl's warmth envelop him as her eyes grew larger the closer he gets. As after what seemed to be a century...they felt their lips gently touch in the most delicate kiss. Shivers spawned from their lips and spreaded throughout their whole bodies, their eyes were still glued to each other as their hearts threatened to beat out of their chest. Gohan began to pull Videl to her feet, but he did not separate their lips at all, instead, he added more pressure into it.

Just as Gohan was about to go further, something atrocious interupted their lovely moment...

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

At the sound of her loud watch alert alarm, Videl and Gohan sprang apart from each other faster than the speed of light. The young saiyan couldn't believe that he just kissed Videl, he only met the girl a week ago, and despite his obvious feelings for her, he never thought that he would kiss her so early. A blush was deeply etched on Gohan's face as he discreety looked over at the blushing girl.

Videl had always been a bit of a tomboy, when her friends started dating as a teenager, she was training herself in the gym and dojo. Manyy boys had tried to ask her out before, whether it was because of her looks or pedigree, and she had rejected all of them. The general population of the school had come to know her as the ice queen that would accept nobody's romantic aspirations, but Gohan had proven them wrong. Videl had found herself to be deeply attracted to the black haired young man, he was one of the kind.

Videl had seen a lot of people in her short life, mainly because of her insanely famous father, and she had learned to read people. Most of the people she had met after her father became famous were arrogant or ignorant, none of them truly wanted to be her friend, because of that, she only had a small circle of people that she trusted, which were Erasa and Sharpner, her best friends before the Cell Games. She had no idea why, but Gohan just had something about him that made her trust him like a friend.

Gohan was a man that was good at everything...he was the top student in the school, he was the all-star of all the sports they played in gym, and was one of the most handsome man in the school. But the one surprise about all that, was that he was not even a bit arrogant, he doesn't brag about anything, he is not condesending to anybody, and he his nice to everyone, no matter their status. He had beaten Videl in all of their sparring matches, and yet he did not once look down on her nor have told anybody about them...normally, if one defeated the famed daughter of Hercule Satan and the crime fighter of the city, one would usual brag about it in hopes of becoming famous, but Gohan did none of that.

In the short time that she had known the man, he had shown her that he was a gentle soul that has a deep yearning for a peaceful world. His sense of justice was sophisticated and iron, he had a set of principles that he followed to the letter, and nothing would change his views. For a man with such skill in fighting, Gohan was more a pacifist, he never wants to hit her back in their fights. Sometimes that annoys Videl because he was babying her, but that just shows his apathy for violence and care for her...

Gohan had thawed his way into the heart of the ice queen...Videl could no longer deny it, she had a crush on Son Gohan.

Videl slowly brought her wrist up to her face and pressed the answer button. "V-Videl here..." muttered the girl as her eyes remained on the boy that she had given her first kiss to.

"_Videl, some theives have hi-jacked a tour bus and are holding everybody hostage inside!" _cried an out of breath officer on the other line. _"They have heavy fire power and we can't stop them...the tore through all our road blocks and are on their way to the country side!" _

Videl turned more serious at the words. "Okay chief, I am on my way!" The officer cried out a thanks and shutted the other line...Videl looked up at Gohan and smiled at him a little. "I...I have to go now...sorry."

Gohan nodded with a worried look on his face. " It's alright..." he mumbled as he walked closer to the girl he was crushing on. "Just be careful okay?"

Videl looked up and saw the worries in the man's eyes. "Yeah...I will" she said with a smile. Without another word Videl ran out of the ring and sped towards the door, she was racing to the nearest exit so she could get into her jet-copter...

Gohan was looking at the closed door that Videl had used with a look on concern on his face. He was sure that she could handle herself, but he was feeling incredibily protective of her at the moment, it was like a need that he had to do. Gohan could safely assume that it was his saiyan instincts acting up, his race was a people that had great value in marriage. Once a saiyan had mated, he or she will stop at nothing to protect their mate, even if it means death...Gohan was not at that stage yet, but he was already feeling mad because the robbers of the tour bus were endangering his Videl.

Gohan gritted his teeth and shook his head. "No way in hell are those bastard going to lay a finger on her..." muttered the saiyan to himself as he pressed the red and blue buttons on his watch, and instantly, a bright light surrounded him. After the light died down, the Gold Fighter stood in the middle of the ring. Looking up at the roof, Gohan saw a glass sky window, channeling energy to beneath his feet, he blasted from the ring and through the glass window.

A golden streak etched into the sky as Gohan sped towards the energy signature of Videl, he was still close enough to her that he could feel her presence.

As soon as Gohan was close enough to see Videl's plane, he was shocked to see that the girl had jumped down from the air and landed on the running tour bus. Bullets here being fired through the roof of the bus in hopes that one of them would kill Videl, but she managed to out manuver the shooter. Jumping over the side of the bus, Videl smashed through one of the windows on the side of the bus and allowed herself inside the vehicle.

Gohan was concerned, so he lowered himself until he was leveled with the bus. The sun was behind him, so it was easier for him to look through the windows of the bus, but he saw clearly that Videl was completely overpowering the few thieves that had guns. The three men couldn't fire their guns at Videl because she was much faster than them, and they had a limited amount of room to aim. Vidl made short work of each of them in moment she was in punching distance from them, and in under a minute, all three of the thieves were knocked out.

Gohan smiled proudly at the girl, she was really a fighter that had good technique and fighting spirit. He laughed a little at the sight of the people on the bus cheering or Videl as the girl blushed at the crowd...but his happiness quickly turned to shock as he saw that no one was driving the bus, and it was heading straight towards a cliff! Gohan quickly flew towards the cliff and dived downwards several meters, getting ready to catch the bus.

He could hear the people screaming as the bus fell off of the cliff, and he could feel Videl's energy flicking as if it was a candle in the wind, it made him worry. Gohan allowed the bus to fall into his arms and held it in the air, he made sure that he had the right balance on the vehicle as he slowly hovered back up...

One of the windows of the bus opened, and Videl's head popped out. The girl had a smile on her face as she saw their savior...

The whole bus ordeal was over, all the hostages were rescued and the bus was back on high solid ground. The police finally decided to make their appearence and cuffed all of the thieves that robbed the bus and sjipped them all off to jail. All of the hostages were tranported back into the city and the police had notified all of their closest family members and they were to be picked up at the main station in the city...

Videl walked up to the Gold Fighter and offered him a small smile. "Thank you Gold Fighter...you really saved all of our lives."

Gohan smiled under his mask and nodded. "It is no problem miss, I love it when I can help...but next time I advise you to be more careful, you could have died just then."

The girl glared a little at the man. "Hey listen pal, I know that you saved me and all the others, but that does not give you the right to teach me how to do things!" cried Videl angrily.

Gohan sighed behind his mask. "I know that miss, but I am just saying it as friendly advice...if you really had died there, all your family and friends would have been terrbily hurt too." The saiyan was a little angry at the girl, if he wasn't there to catch the bus, she would have died, and he would have lost her.

Videl recoiled a little at that. "I know that..." whispered the girl softy.

The masked man walked closer to the girl. "I respect you as a fellow crime fighter, and even I don't want you to perish by such trvial matters, when you are so valuble to the people of the world."

The girl looked up at the glowing man. "I'm sorry Gold Fighter...I know that you are only trying to help me..." she said with a hint of shame in her voice.

Gohan turned away but still maintained his focus on Videl. "I know that my presence here might make you feel that your position as the crime fighter has faltered, but let me assure you that I am not here to be a hero...I merely want to offer my contribution to the world as well, I hope you can understand that."

Videl nodded at the man. "I understand...and I must thank you for helping me and the city, you make a difference." said the girl with a more geunine tone than before.

Gohan nodded and blasted into the sky, leaving his now signature golden trail on the sky...

_'What a guy...' _thought Videl as she stared at the flying man.

* * *

The air was thick and the tension was high. Under the intense pressure of 300x the earth's gravity, two shadows were moving faster than the eye could see. Golden auras surrounded them as they clashed every split second inside the room. A shockwave would tear through the air everytime the two men clash forces, and the ground was constantly shaking because of their awesome power. Mini sonicbooms would sound through the air very frequently as the two men constantly tore through the sound barrier as they fought.

One of the men were knocked away by the other with a hard punch to the face, and was forced to crash to the ground in a heap. "Ohh, that was a painful punch Dad." said Gohan as he lifted himself up with his energy.

Goku appeared in front of his son with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay Gohan, you are out of focus...you are much stronger than I am, but you are slowing down faster than me." said the father to his son, he could sense that Gohan had a lot on his mind, and it was affecting his skills.

Gohan sighed and walked over to the controls to turn off the gravity simulator. "Yeah...I just have a lot on my mind." said the man as he felt his muscule relax after the heavy pressure receeded.

Goku threw his son a towel as he wipe his own face. "Is there anything you want to talk about...we haven't had a father and son talk in a long time."

Gohan laughed at his father a little and leaned against a wall. "There is one thing..." said the man as he waited till his father was beside him to continue. "There is this girl that I met at school...and my feelings for her are quite confusing."

Goku smiled brightly at that and put on arm around his son's shoulder. "Wow son, you really have a girlfriend?" asked the man happily.

The younger saiyan blushed a little. "I wouldn't call her my girlfriend yet...but I do have a crush on her."

The father was giddy at the knowledge. "That's great, what's the problem?"

Gohan sighed and rubbed the side of his face. "Nothing, everything is going great between us...but she might have a hard time accepting me as a saiyan."

Goku was beginning to see where it was going. "I see...so she doesn't know anything about your powers" stated the older man with a sympathetic look.

The son looked over at his Dad. "Did Mom ever have a hard time accepting your powers?" asked the young man with curiosity.

Goku only smiled at the thought of his wife. "Not at all, your mom was my first friend, and she was the one that told me that my abilities were above the standards of normal people." said the man as he thought back to his times with his wife. "She was always surprised at the things that I can do, but she always accepted it the instant that I do it...I think she rather likes my powers." Goku chuckled. "Your Mom even said she loves me after she saw me transfrom into a giant ape...that showed me that I was really important to her."

Gohan nodded. "That is the good thing, Mom was used to your powers before you two were together, and by the time that you were dating, she had already seen enough crazy things that she wouldn't even be surprised anymore..."

Goku chuckled at that. "Yeah I guess that explains your Mom...she was always the much smarter one out of the two of us, and she always tolerated my lack of knowledge...and back then, the main reason I train was because I wanted to protect her from any sort of harm." said the man as he stared into space.

The young saiyan looked over at his father deep in thought, he found that his father's desire to protect his mother was similar to how he wanted to protect Videl. He was scared at the thought of losing her, and he would kill the robbers with his power if it meant she would be safe.

Goku looked over at his son. "Just give it time Gohan...if you are really sure that she is the one, then you will tell her everything." said the man with a gentle smile. "If she really loves you, she will accept you no matter what."

Gohan sighed and closed his eyes. "How will I know if she is the one?"

Goku smiled over at his son. "I don't know how to explain the feeling...but when I figured out that I loved your mother, I knew she was the one. Bulma is more important to me than anything, and when we both said we loved each other...I felt like I was immortal. At that moment, no matter who it was, be it Frieza, Cell or even the gods themselves, I know that they wouldn't be able to take me from her...I wouldn't have allowed it."

Gohan was surprised at his father's words. "Wow...that is intense."

The older saiyan nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah...even now, I know that Bulma is the only woman for me, and I still love her more than anything."

Gohan sighed and patted his Dad on the shoulder. "Thanks Dad, that really helped." said the young man with a smile.

Goku smiled back. "No problem Gohan, feel free to come and talk to me again alright...it is my job as your Dad to help you out in these situations." said the man as they both walked out of the GR, hoping to take a shower before they have dinner. The father and son were walking towards one of the hallways that will lead them back to their main living area, and they ran into Bulma on the way.

The blue haired woman smiled at her husband and son. "Hey you two, have fun training today?" asked the mother as she crossed her arms.

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Yeah Mom...but I am really sweaty, so I'm going to take a shower now...see you at dinner!" exclaimed the young man as he sped to his room using his super speed, leaving his parents alone in the hallway.

Bulma looked over at her love. "What was up with Gohan, he seemed a little troubled."

Goku chuckled. "It should be nothing, he is just tired." said the man as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her softy on the lips.

The woman smiled against his lips and looked up at him. "Wow, what is with you today Go-kun, suddenly miss me or something?" asked the wife with a smirk on her face as her arms snaked behind his neck.

Goku smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Yeah...I suddenly really miss you honey." whispered the man as he hugged his wife. "Oh I love you Bulma-chan."

Bulma felt really happy at her husband's words. "I love you too baby...more than anything." she whispered back as she snuggled her face deeper into the crook of his neck. She always loved the warmth Goku provided whenever they were close, it made her feel safe and loved, which was why Bulma cuddles with Goku every night and sleep very close to him.

The saiyan pulled back from the hug. "I need a shower too, Gohan was really strong." said the man with his usual smile. "Care to join me honey?"

Bulma smiled saucily at her husband. "Of course baby...I would love to..."

* * *

Gohan was up much earlier than normal because he couldn't seem to sleep further into the morning. His feelings for Videl had certainly grown to new heights since their brief kiss the day before, but it also gave him more stress regarding actually being a couple with Videl. She was not only a girl that he really liked, but she was also the daughter of the man that stole his credit of defeating Cell, and the man that had earned the animosity of almost all of his family and friends.

Gohan himself had never cared much about his stolen credit, because he already had enough fame and media attention as the heir to Capsule Corp and the son of Son Goku, if people knew that he was the one that beat Cell, he would never have a peaceful day for the rest of his life. The saiyan obviously did not feel good about the fake man, the fact that the man would steal his credit so casually proves that he was a man that was not trustworthy, shallow, had no honor, and just a conman.

The image of Videl appeared in Gohan's mind as he closed his eyes in thought, he smiled at her beautiful smile and sparkling eyes...

Gohan sat up on his bed suddenly and had a look of determination on his face. "Screw that guy, Videl is important to me and I am never going to give up on her."

After jumping into the shower and putting on a fresh set of clothes, Gohan jumped out of his window and blasted into the air as fast as he could while in his base form. Gohan had always loved the wind pushing against his face as he speeds off into the distance. The cold air always cleared his mind whenever he felt stressed, he had done a lot of flying before the battle with Cell.

Gohan was a little shocked at how much Videl effected him in the short time that they had met. She was more than a friend to Gohan, she was much more important to him, he was protective of her, he wanted her for himself, and he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Gohan had never liked a girl that way before in his life...sure he would think that some ladies he knew were very pretty and cute, but none of them gave them the sensation that Videl gives him. She was more than beautiful in his eyes, she was angelic and majestic...

It was not only because of her beauty, it was more of her spirit and will power. Gohan can say that for a girl that only had a very thin fraction of his own power, Videl was stronger than him as a fighter. Gohan was scared when he fought Frieza, he was catatonic when he fought Cell, all that was because they were stronger than him and he had a thin chance of defeating them. Videl battles people that are stronger than her every single day, and she goes forth to each of them with determination and and fearlessness, that alone had made Gohan fall for her.

Maybe because he is a saiyan, but her fiery fighting spirit and general love of battle made Gohan become more attracted to her, Videl might as well have been a saiyan in his eyes. All she was missing was a tail and the power to blow up the planet, but Gohan thought those things were trivial. The girl was perfect the way she was, and she was all that Gohan wanted and needed.

* * *

"What!?" cried Bulma with shock on her face as she looked at her amused husband. "Gohan really likes a girl!?"

Goku brought a finger to his lips as a big grin filled his face. "Not so loud, honey, Gohan might hear you!" whispered the man in a hush.

Goku didn't want to tell his wife his son's private secret, but he knew that as the boy's mother, she deserved to know. The couple would usually wake up pretty early and talk for a few hours before they start their busy day. Bulma was the president of her father's gargantuan company and she was one of the most busy person in the world, but in the recent years she had let most of the her control of the company to be transfered to her son and Gohan had been doing quite well.

As the president, he is the one in charge of the top management of the company, and as the sole owner, he is the one that decides the general direction of the company. Gohan shared a very similar philosophy compared to his mother and grandfather, and all the want to do is to lead humanity into a clean and environmental world. Gohan had shifted the priority of the majority of his scientists to work on producing clean power, using absolutely no coal, or uranium as the catalyst, and so far, the progress had been going quite well. Now that Gohan was attending high school, he could only be responsible for half of his normal job, so Bulma began to work a little again.

Bulma was cuddled with her husband while they were snuggled deeply into their blankets, with the light blue shade of dawn shining through their window. The soft folded blanket provided the perfect warmth for the happy couple as their legs intwined with each other underneath. They had engaged in a passionate night of love making, so their bare skin was rubbing against each other lightly as they had their pillow talk on their bed.

Bulma giggled as she snuggled her face into her husband's chest. "I bet he doesn't even want to tell me because I will tease him to no end..."

Goku chuckled and nodded. "Of course thats what he is afraid of, sometimes his face blushes so red that I could feel his power level go up."

The woman sighed as she rested her head on Goku's arm that acted as her pillow. "Does he really like that girl?" asked the mother of the boy.

The former world champion grinned. "From what I heard from his tone, he really likes her." said the man as he leaned his cheek against the soft hair of his wife. "He was confused about his own feelings and whether or not the girl will accept him along with all his powers as a saiyan."

Bulma sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I can see why that could be a deal breaker...but it can also be another selling point for Gohan."

Goku looked to the side with surprise. "Really? Do you think that about my powers?" asked the man with his innocent voice.

His wife smiled and kissed him softy on the lips. "Of course I do, you are like my own guardian angel, you have saved my life more than I could count, and you haved the world half a dozen times as well." said Bulma as she smiled lovingly at her lover. "How many women can say that their husband could beat all the others on the planet with his power and could as well be the most powerful man in the universe."

Goku chuckled and kissed Bulma on the top of her head. "I love you honey."

Bulma smiled sweetly and hugged Goku close to her body. "I love you too baby."

The saiyan sighed happily as he held his wife securely in his arms. "If a oblivious man like me could get a perfect woman like you to love me, than I am sure that Gohan would be fine with his girl."

Bulma laughed at his words and embraced the man's warmth against her skin. "Gohan is our pride and joy, he has both our best attributes, any girl that loves him is a lucky girl." said the woman as she sighed and closed her eyes. "He is a sweet man just like his father...I'm sure he will be fine."

Goku smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and maybe in a few years, we will have a couple of grandkids to play with!"

Bulma laughed. "Wow, I can't imagine you being called Grandpa!"

The saiyan nodded. "Well, you will never look old enough to be called Grandma."

Bulma sighed. "Lets just hope that Gohan and his girl works out well...I want nothing but happiness for our little boy..."

Goku smiled at her. "I'm sure he will do great, he is our son after all..."

* * *

The End!

This is the end of the fifth chapter of Saiyan Legend, and I hope you all liked it. This was the fluffiest chapter so far and I really liked writting it, but the action will be coming soon in the next few chapters!

A lot of people seem to love seeing the relationship between Goku and Bulma, so I inluded them a lot more in this chapter. I personally have never liked Chichi, and had always thoughts that Goku and Bulma would eventually be together when I was watching the original Dragonball, but unfortunately they made Goku marry the harpy and Bulma be together with an arrogant bastard.

See you all later! :)

**PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY NEED THE FEEDBACK TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!**


	6. Amusement

I Don't Own Dragonball Z!

Saiyan Legend Chapter 6

* * *

Gohan walked into his high school with a smile on his face, he knew that he should be feeling nervous because of his kiss with Videl the prevoius day, but he was looking forward to seeing the girl again. He had spent the last few hours touring the earth in the sky, and he saw the world wake up in all the different perspectives, and it made him adore his planet even more. Not only did the trip clear him of his stress it also cleared his mind and shoed him what he needed to do in the near future.

The young man walked through the institute that he had been frequenting for the past week, and he was beginning to feel included in the place. Most of the girls that the man past by would leer at his body or his face, as Gohan was one of the most handsome men in the school, but Gohan paid the no mind. The only thing on the saiyan's ind was to find his way to his homeroom so he could see the girl he was crushing on...

After a few moments of walking at a humanly pace, Gohan finally arrived at his classroom. The moment he walked in, a smile emerged on his face as he looked up at his regular seat, and there she was. Videl was talking to Erasa just as she would every morning as Sharpner sat beside them with a cocky look on his face. Gohan walked up the row of stairs that led him to his seat, and quickly got to his row.

"Good morning guys." said the young man with a smile on his face.

Erasa and Sharpner respectively smiled back and nodded at their friend. "Hey Gohan, you sure sound happy this morning." stated the blonde girl with a grin on her face.

Gohan nodded back. "Yeah..." replied the man before he looked over at Videl. "Hey Videl-san..." said the saiyan softy with a smile on his face.

The girl had a small blush on her face as she looked up at the man. "Good morning Gohan-kun." said Videl with the most normal voice she could muster, but her smile betrayed her, the affection was apparent.

The man sat down in his seat with a smile on his face, they had two friend between them at the moment, so they would have to what for their english class to have some alone time. Gohan really wanted to talk with Videl, but didn't want his two other friends to know about them, so he needed to wait. Being near the girl made Gohan happy, her energy was small, but it made the man warmer inside his heart, and it soothed his person.

Erasa turned to the black haired man beside her. "Hey Gohan, are you doing anything this weekend, we are all going to the amusement park to hang out." chirped the girl with her usual happiness. "It would be more fun if you came too."

Gohan smiled at the girl. "Thanks Erasa, but I have to look after some family friends this weekend, and probably won't have time..."

The blonde girl frowned a little. "Aww, that sucks, we've become good friends and it would be fun to hang out once in a while."

The saiyan nodded with a sheepish look on his face. "I know Erasa, I'm sorry..." muttered the man. "I promise that I will be able to join you guys next time."

Erasa smirked a little. "You better..."

Gohan chuckled at the girl and focused his attention back to the front of the class. The teacher was once again going through all the names on his attendance list, and all the students confirmed their presence one by one as the teacher went down the list. The only thing about high school that Gohan enjoyed was his time with his two friends and Videl, everything else was boring and tedious.

After what felt like an eternity, the teacher was finally done reading off the classlist and allowed them to head off to their first class. Erasa and Sharpner got off of their seat immediately after they were released, but Gohan and Videl were sitting for a few seconds longer to get ready for the obvious upcoming talk.

Erasa looked at her best friend. "Why are you still sitting there V?" asked their girl as she flung her backpack over one shoulder.

The daughter of the world champion shook her head and stood up. "Nothing E, just thinking about some homework for english class." said Videl as she quickly packed her books and headed down the stairs, all the while keeping track of where the object of her affection was.

Gohan was already down the stairs and headed out the classroom, he was excited about speaking with Videl, so he waited for her behind the door like he usual does. Erasa and Sharpner passed through the door and continued on to their next class, and it took Videl another few seconds to slowly walk out of the room. The girl saw Gohan right away and a small blush came on to her face, she shyly looked up into his eyes and smiled at him sweetly.

"Hey Gohan-kun...ready for class?" asked the girl as casual as she could.

The saiyan nodded with a smile of his own. "Yeah Videl-san, lets go."

The two teenagers walked much slower than the rest of the students around them, as both of them didn't care for their next class, and they both needed sometime to recollect their thoughts. Videl had been nervous since she was done with the Bus-jackers the day before. When she got home, all she could think about was her kiss with Gohan. Videl never thought that she could fall for a boy so easily, but Gohan had proven that fact. The kiss was innocent and cute, but it meant a lot to Videl, as it was her first kiss and it was with a boy that she had strong feelings for.

Videl tried to say something to Gohan that would bring up the kiss, but she didn't know what to say. She looked up at the young man with her soft blue eyes. "Gohan-kun?..." whispered the girl as Gohan looked down at her with a smile.

"What it is Videl-san?" asked the saiyan softly. Gohan had thought about many things to say to the girl while he was flying around the world, but when it actually came to the moment of truth, he was dubious about the things the prepared before.

Videl stared into Gohan's eyes. "I..."

Seeing the girl's trepidation, Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Videl-san..." he said as he grabbed one of the girl's hand. "Please come with me for a moment." Before the slightly blushing girl could reply, Gohan led her by the hand and they walked away from the path to their classroom. They were already a little late, so the hallway was scarce of people, and they were silently enjoying the privacy.

Videl looked forward at the handsome man. "Gohan-kun, where are you taking us?" asked the girl quietly.

Gohan smiled back at her. "To the roof, I need to talk to you about something."

Videl stayed silent, she had a very good idea about the topic of discussion, and personally would love to get it under way. She had no idea how Gohan feels about her, and she wanted to find out. The girl was sure that she had feelings for the young man, and would like to see him reciprocate her affections, maybe they could be a couple...

It took the two teenager a few more minutes to make it onto the roof, as they were walking up a few flights of stairs. Gohan felt that the door leading to the roof was locked, but he used his super strength to break the door knob discreetly so Videl wouldn't notice. The two were not a bit out of breath as the trek up the stairs was nothing for them, but they were feeling a little emotionally exhausted. It was a great morning, the sky was blue and there was not a cloud in sight. Soft wind danced around the roof as the two potential lovers stared at one another.

Gohan walked up closer to the girl and looked directly into her eyes. "Videl-san..." he said as he held both her hands with his own. "I want to talk to you about the...kiss we had yesterday."

Videl blushed at little at the word kiss but maintained eye contact with the man. "I...I want to talk about that too..." whispered the girl softly.

The saiyan nodded and tried to say something afterwards...but nothing was coming to him. "...Damn...I though of so many things to say to you this morning, and I can't say anything now." muttered the man as he looked down a little on the ground.

Videl bit her lips a little. "D-Do you not like me Gohan-kun?..." she asked with fear in her heart. Videl never thought that she would be afraid in a situation like this, since she was fearless when it came to guns and thieves.

Gohan looked up abruptly and shook his head. "No, I really like you Videl-san!" exclaimed the man as he blushed red along with the girl. He looked into the blue eyes that had captivated him so much. "I really like you...I just want to say that the kiss yesterday was one of the best things that had ever happened to me." he said softly.

Videl smiled at that and shyly looked up at him. "I...I really liked it too." said the girl with nervousness. "...and I really like you too."

It took Gohan a few seconds before the girl's words made it into his mind, and as soon as it did, a huge smile came onto his face. All his stress was gone and was replaced with incomprehenable happiness. All his doubt was obliterated from his mind, and his heart sored like it never had before. The saiyan was more happy at that moment, than he was when he defeated Cell.

Gohan pulled Videl closer and held her tenderly by the shoulders. "Really?..." he whispered quietly at her.

Videl smiled and nodded with a blush on her face. "Really."

The saiyan laughed out in happiness and pulled Videl into his arms, he rested his head on top of her's as his arms wrapped themselves around her. The girl's body was considerably smaller than his own, but Gohan loved how soft she felt in his arms. Her delicate scent was as alluring as ever, her silky hair was rubbing against his face as he enjoyed her warmth.

Videl was a strong girl and never really needed any sort of protection from any man, including her own father, but she really enjoyed being in the arms of Gohan. He was stronger than her, but it was not what made her feel safe, instead there was Gohan's aura that made her feel warm and secure. She smiled against Gohan's shirt and wrapped her own arms around his waist.

The saiyan pulled back a little and looked into Videl's eyes. "You are so beautiful Videl-chan." whispered Gohan softly to his new girlfriend.

Videl smiled and looked up at the man. "Thank you Gohan-kun...you really are the only that says it to me and actually means it." whispered the girl back to the man. "You are the most interesting person I have ever met...I really like you, but I still don't know many things about you."

Gohan nodded with a sigh and rested his forehead onto Videl's. "I know...I will admit that I have secrets Videl-chan, and I might not be able to share them with you now." said the man as he looked directly into her eyes. "But I know that I will be able to confide in you soon...can you please give me some time?"

Videl nodded with a smile on her face. "Of course I can...I don't want to pry, but I would like to know more about my new boyfriend." chirped the girl with a giggle.

Gohan chuckled and nodded against her forehead. "I really like being called that." whispered the saiyan as he leaned closer to Videl.

The girl blushed as she felt Gohan's breath tickle her lips. "G-Gohan-kun..."

The next thing the girl felt was Gohan's lips massaging her own and his hands pulling her closer behind her back. Videl moaned at the little at the kiss and wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck. Her fingers delicately traced the small of his neck as he pressed up against the man fully. No serious sexual thoughts went through her head at the time, all she wanted was to be as close to Gohan as possible. The feelings in her heart were very foreign to Videl, she had never really liked a boy before, and she had to say that it felt good.

The main thing Gohan was thinking about was how soft Videl's lips were, and how sweet they tasted. He had never felt anything like it, it was like when he first turned into an Ascended Saiyan, he felt his primal instinct come over him. Gohan licked the bottom of his girl's lips and forced his tongue into her warm mouth. He felt great when Videl moaned harder into the kiss and started to push her backwards as they kissed. Soon they were up against a wall and Gohan leaned some of his weight on Videl to add more pressure into the kiss.

Videl felt weird...and amazed. She was shocked when Gohan suddenly turned their innocent kiss into an intense make-out session, she was about to push him away, but she also began to enjoy the kiss. She was grossed out at the thought of Gohan's tongue licking her own, but soon that thought made the kiss more pleasurable. Videl's own tongue started to battle against Gohan's in the midst of their kiss, and she started tp explore his mouth after she forced her way through.

After a few minutes of passion induced kissing, Videl finally ran out of breath and pulled away from the kiss rather reluctantly. Her face was flushed as her lips felt sore, she had never given so much exercise to her lips and tongue before, and it felt tiring. Her heart was beating very fast, as if she had just finished beating up several thugs, and it was still increasing as she maintained eye contact with Gohan.

"That..." started Videl out of breath. "That was amazing."

Gohan was also a tad out of breath, and he felt like he was close to transforming into a super saiyan. "Y-Yeah..." he muttered as he held Videl close to him. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever done in my life."

Videl smiled at Gohan. "I never expected you to push me against a wall you know?" stated the girl with a more steady voice. "I was a little shocked at first, but it was a nice touch."

The saiyan looked a little sheepish. "I'm sorry Videl-chan, I don't know what came over me...I just reacted on instinct."

The girl blushed a little and caressed his face a little. "Don't be sorry...I-I liked it." she stuttered out cutely.

The two shared a laugh and leaned closer to one another. Their new relationship was moving much faster than they originally thought, but the feelings they felt made them not care about rationality. They were happy the way they were and they were not going to stop anytime soon. Each minutes they pass together, their feelings and affection for each other grows, and it made them more happy than they had been their entire lives. Both Gohan and Videl knew that they might have some problems with their own parents, but the didn't want to even think about them at the time. The important thing was that they were together at the time, and they were happy...

...And they completely forgot about their English class.

* * *

It was the day after Gohan and Videl had officially become a couple, and the man was already missing his girlfriend. It was the weekend, and he was forced to take care of some of his younger friends because their parents all went to some vacation along with his own parents. Gohan really wanted to hang out with Videl and perphaps take her out on a date, but he had no choice in the matter. If he was to tell his mother that he had a girlfriend and wanted to take her out, then Bulma would have let him go...

...In exchange of being teased for the next year or two. As the oldest of the second generation of the Z fighters, Gohan was the one that everyone sees as the oldest kid, and if he starts dating, he would the target of teasing from the majority of his family friends, mainly his mother, his Aunt Chichi, and Krillen. Gohan sighed as he finished getting dressed, it was sad that he had to be a baby-sitter...he saved the damned world for heaven sake!

Walking out of his room dressed in a casual black muscule shirt, blue jeans, white Capsule Corp jacket, and a pair of boots, Gohan trekked down the stairs to find his brother. Earlier in the morning, Vegeta had dropped off Trunks for him to watch, and Krillen had done the same with Marron an hour after. All three little kids were running around the game room of the house playing, and Gohan was praying to Dende that they didn't have any sort of sugar beforehand.

Gohan used his speed to almost instantly arrive at his brother's favorite room and opened the door. "Hey guys, what do you want to do today?" asked the young saiyan with a sigh as he walked into the room. The next thing he knew, he was hit by three different small children, all of them in different spots. Goten latched onto his right arm, Trunks was on the left, and little Marron climbbed on top of his shoulders. Gohan dropped his head as the kids all laughed at him.

Goten grinned over at his brother. "Nii-chan, we want to go to the park!" said the boy happily.

Trunks nodded his head rapidly at his friend's words. "Yeah, the amusement park, not just the stupid on around the corner."

Gohan sighed and walked around the room while the children used him as a climbing wall. "Can't you guys just stay here?" asked the man as he wanted to rub his temples but couldn't. "There is enough toys and stuff here to be an amusement park."

Goten shook his head with a pout. "Of course not Nii-chan, there is no rollarcoaster here, or any space mountains!"

Gohan's eyebrows twitched. "Goten...Trunks...you can both fly!" exclaimed the man loudly. "Why would you even think that the rollarcoasters are fun!?"

Before the boys could answer, little Marron pulled a little on Gohan's hair to get his attention. "Onii-chan...I want to go see the big bunny at the park." mumbled the girl cutely to Gohan.

Gohan felt his defense crumble under the gaze of his surrogate little sister, she always could get the best of him. "Fine...but just for today, tomorrow we stay at home." said Gohan with a sigh. The three kids cheered as they jumped off of Gohan and ran out of the room. Gohan could feel the kids running for the main door at a fast pace, with Marron a little behind...seeing that, he also dragged himself out of the room.

"I hate this...besides my Mother and Videl, I think Marron-chan is the only female that can get me to do things..." muttered the man to himself.

* * *

West City is the richest city in the world, and it is also the home of Dreamland, the biggest Amusement Park on the globe. The whole park is fitted inside a large glass dome, lifted two hundred feet into the air and supported by a tower-like structure that has roads circulating it. It is one of the main tourist attractions of the city, and Gohan had been there too many times for his liking. He really loved the park when he was a child, but ever since his brother and the other kids started going, it became his regular baby sitting spot...now the only good about it was the large buffet inside.

Gohan sighed as he saw the large structure through his car windshield, it was the weekend, so traffic was tedious, he had been stuck on the same few feet for the last ten minutes.

Goten pouted a wiggled in his seat. "This is so boring, why can't we just fly there Nii-chan?"

The older saiyan sighed. "Of course we can't Goten, people will see you and think you are a monster." he mumbled as he pinched his bridge of his nose.

Marron sat up a little from her car-seat. "Onii-chan, can we get some cotton candy when we arrive?" asked the girl with her little voice.

Gohan smiled at her a little. "Sure Marron-chan, I want some too."

The car line finally started to move after some traffic controllers freed up another lane, Gohan flew his car along the hovering road and started his way up to the park. He thanked the god above that the park had enlisted a new vallet parking system, and for just a little money, Gohan saved the many minutes of trying to park somewhere. The park was old fashioned about somethings, and prefered their customers to park their cars instead of re-capsuling them, as they don't want anything to be accidentally let out inside the park.

The three kids walked in front of Gohan as they chatted, and soon, they all reached the paying station. The cashier who was dressed as a rabbit tolled up their bill, and Gohan handed him some cash. After having their hands stamped by the cashier, the three kids and one teenager walked into the crowded park.

"Okay guys, stay together now..." said Gohan as he held onto Marron's hand. It was not that big of a deal of Goten or Trunks got lost, they were stronger than most humans on earth, and Gohan could sense them from far away.

Goten and Trunks ran to the long line up for the rollarcoaster as they looked back at their brother. "Hey Nii-chan, we are going to line up first!" cried the boy loudly as Gohan nodded with a sigh.

Marron pulled on Gohan's pant legs and made him look down. "Onii-chan, cotton candy." whined the girl with a pout.

Gohan chuckled at his sister and nodded. "Sure thing Marron-chan!" he said as he lifted the girl into his arms. It really was a crowded day, and almost all the lines for every ride were filled by people. He could see many parents strolling by with their small children holding their hands. All the kids had smiles on their faces as they licked on their ice cream or sip on their soft drinks. Gohan felt happy seeing those faces, he always loved seeing happy children, as he shows him that the next generation of humans were very happy. He was glad that he was able to save all of them from Cell.

Marron hugged Gohan around his neck. "Onii-chan, bite are itchy..." said the girl as she scratched some mosquito bites on her arm.

The man saw the red spots of her arm. "Aww, don't worry, I have some spray here." said Gohan as he took out a small mosquito spray can and soothed his sister of the itchiness. Gohan had become a skilled baby-siiter, as he was the one that usual took care of all the children of their family friends whenever they wanted vacation. He has all kinds of neccesities on him, like bandages, bug spray, disinfectants, and enough energy to blow up the solar system.

After passing my many boothes, Gohan finally found one cotton candy stand and lined up behind it.

Marron pouted at the lines. "This is going to take forever..." mumbled the girl as she crossed her arms.

Gohan chuckled and lifted Marron higher up. "Its not going to take that long...I'll take you to the merry-go-round after."

The girl giggled and nodded. "Okay, but Goten-chan and Trunks-chan are going to the big and scary ride right?" asked the girl softy. "I don't want to go on that."

The young saiyan laughed and shook his head. "You don't have to go on that thing, we can have our own fun."

As the two siblings chatted in small talk, the line they were in seem to pass by very fast. One by one, the families and kids ahead of them bought their share of the candy and left the line with smiles on their faces. Gohan was the next in line and he walked up to the kind looking man.

"Hi, one large and one small please." said Gohan as he handed over the needed money.

It took the man a minute of finish making and gathering the cotton candy, and after that they were off. Marron held the small bundle in her hands as she chewed away happily. Gohan chuckled a little at his sister and wiped her lips with a napkin as she had pink candy all over her face.

"Thanks Onii-chan!" chirped the girl as she sat on top of Gohan's head snacking on her candy.

Gohan held on to one of the girl's legs for protection and ate his large cotton candy happily. "You're welcome Marron-chan." said the man with a smile. Gohan always wondered why his brother and Trunks couldn't be more like Marron, a cute little child that was polite and quiet.

Gohan was treking through the crowd as he tried his best to find his way back to the direction of the boys' energy while keeping people from running into him, as a human running into him would be like crashing into a jagged steel wall. The saiyan suddenly stopped when he felt a very familiar ad peculiar energy behind him, and he turned around to see his girlfriend smiling at him.

Gohan had a big smile on his face as he made eye contact with the girl. "Videl-chan!" exclaimed the man as he ran up to the girl with Marron still on his back. "What are you doing here?"

"Gohan-kun, didn't know you were coming today." asked Videl with a smile on her face. The day before was too short for the new couple as they both wanted to spend more time with each other, but their timetables did not match up.

"I wasn't going to go to Satan City today, but I took some kids here today." said Gohan as he smiled at the girl, she was not in her crime fighting garb, but was in a pair of tight jeans, white t-shirt, and a red leather jacket. The young man walked closer to his girl and ran his index finger against her cheek softly. "You look really beautiful today."

Videl blushed a little but had a playful smile on her face. "Are you saying that you don't think I always looked beautiful?"

Gohan looked sheepish and shook his head quickly. "Of course not babe, you are the most beautiful girl I know!"

Marron held her candy in one hand as she held onto a few strands of his hair. She had watched her older brother talk with the girl for a bit, and their tone felt weird to her. "Hey Onii-chan, who is she?" asked the girl as she stared at Videl.

Videl smiled at the little girl. "Hi there, who are you little girl?"

The small blonde girl smiled down. "I'm Marron, Onee-chan, are you Onii-chan's girlfriend?"

Gohan coughed as Videl blinked, they were surpised at the sudden question. Videl smiled at the little girl and reached up pat her head a little. "You are a smart little girl aren't you."

Marron giggled and nodded. "Yep!"

Gohan and Videl both shared a laugh at that as the man lifted the girl from his shoulders and held her in his arms. Marron continued to chew on some cotton candy as Gohan smiled over at his girlfriend. "So why are you here anyway, Videl-chan?"

The girl smiled back. "Erasa wanted to hang out at an amusement park today, and said that the one in Satan City was crap, so we flew over here on my chopper." said Videl as she walked over and grabbed Gohan's hand. "You should hang out with us since you're already here..."

Gohan smiled back. "I really want to, but I have to find two other kids first..." Just as he said those words, two blurs crashed into him and almost pushed him to the ground. If it was a normal human instead, it would be like being hit by two semi's at the same time.

"GOHAN/NII-CHAN!" cried Goten and Trunks at the same time.

All Videl saw were two boys, who suddenly appeared on both side of Gohan's arms and latch on to him tightly. The black haired girl looked amused. "Wow Gohan, you sure are good with kids aren't you." said the girl with a smile on her face. Inwardly, Videl couldn't help but think that Gohan would be a great father in the future...

The saiyan sighed and looked over at the two boys. "Goten, Trunks, what are you two doing?" said Gohan as he placed Marron back onto his shoulders and allowed the boys to hang on to him.

Trunks smiled at the man. "We just finished riding the rollarcoaster, and it was fun!"

Goten nodded as well. "YEAH!"

Gohan smiled over at his girlfriend a little awkwardly. "Well Videl-chan, this is Trunks, my...cousin." said the man as he thought that the kid was sort of his cousin, "And this is my little brother, Goten." Trunks and Goten smiled at the girl and waved. Gohan smiled and hoped that everything will work out fine if they hung out with his friends for the rest of they day, but he was distracted when he saw they utterly shocked look on Videl's face. Gohan was confused and smield at his girlfriend. "Are you alright Videl-san?"

Videl's mouth opened but no words came out as she slowly pointed a finger at Goten. "Your brother...he looks exactly like Son Goku!"

Goten had a big smile on his face and nodded happily. "Yeah, my Mommy had always said that I looked exactly like Daddy when he was a kid." chirped the boy before his brother could even react.

Videl eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked over at Gohan with shock. "H-His Father is S-Son Goku!? stuttered out the girl as she connected the dots, and she could believe that she never connect Son Gohan to Son Goku. Videl covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God!" cried the girl in shock.

Gohan felt a little scared, he wasn't planning to tell Videl about his father so soon. "Um..." muttered the man as he smiled at his girlfriend. "There really isn't a way out of this." Seeing his girlfriend was still in a state of shock and surprise, the man placed all the kids on their feet. Gohan kneeled down and handed each of them some money. "Hey guys, I need to talk with Videl for a while, can you three take care of yourselves?"

All three kids nodded and Trunks even smirked. "Of course we will be fine!"

Gohan sighed and nodded. "Okay, but you and Goten better make sure than absolutely nothing happens to Marron-chan, if any adult tries to hurt her, use your real strength to beat them away."

"OKAY!" cried the two boys as they ran out of sight with Marron in their arms.

Gohan stood back up and rubbed the back of his head as he turned back to look at Videl. The girl slowly pointed her finger at him, "You...You are Son Goku's son!" cried the girl accusingly.

The saiyan nodded and grabbed one of his girlfriend's hand. "Come with me Videl-chan, I need to explain something to you." Gohan led Videl out of the main area of the park and stopped when they arrived at the very edge of the dome. It was a relatively quiet resturant and Gohan quickly found a table to sit at. Behind all the chatter of the parents and squealing of children, the conversation of the two would be quite private.

Gohan held onto Videl's hands as she sat across from him at the table. "Videl-chan..."

The girl looked at the man with an expression of enlightenment. "That was why you knew so much about Mutun Roshi, your father was trained by him..." said the girl fascinated. "Oh my god, the style you were using during the spars was the Turtle Style...that's why couldn't recognize it, you were using a lost art!"

Gohan chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah...that's all true."

Videl glared at Gohan a little. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday!?"

The man recoiled under her gaze. "I'm sorry Videl-chan, but this is serious information...I was going to tell you soon, but I needed to be ready." mumbled Gohan as he held Videl's hand tighter. "I told you yesterday that I had secrets...this is one of them."

The girl nodded. "Okay..." she said. "Now that I think about it, telling people that Son Goku is your father might get you too much attention." Videl knew the feeling of the media, and she always hated it. Ever since her father became a legend, all she wanted was a simple and quiet daily life, but the press and fans couldn't allow that.

Gohan sighed. "That is not the only reason..." he said as the girl looked up at him again. "If you know so much about my father, you must know who my mother is..."

Videl's eyes once again widened as her jaw dropped as well. "OH MY GOD!" cried the girl as some of the other tables looked over at them.

The young saiyan muttered a few sorry's to the people around them before focusing of Videl. "Yeah..." he whispered. "If the people at school find out about this, I will never have a day of privacy."

The Satan girl was utterly in awe. "I don't believe it...you are the son of Son Goku and Bulma Briefs!" whispered the girl intensely. "You are the heir of the Capsule Corporation!"

Gohan nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah...now you should know that I really meant it when I told you that I knew what it feels like to be always hounded by people, and to be followed by the media."

The girl scoffed. "Are you kidding, compared to your pedigree, I am nothing!" said Videl seriously. "Your father is a fabled Martial Artist that is basically equal to my father...and your mother in the most renowned scientist in the world, as well as the owner of the largest and richest company in the world!"

The man nodded with a sigh. "Yeah..." he muttered as he looked into his girlfriend's eyes. "Now you uderstand my trepidation...I can't just announce who I am, it is just too much sometimes."

Videl turned her thoughts back to Gohan himself instead of his family, she smiled at him softy and brought his hands up to kiss him. "I know how you feel...maybe not to same degree, but we are basically in the same situation..."

Gohan nodded with a smile. "I know...and that was why I was so interested in you when we first met, I have never really met a person in a similar situation as mine." said the man softly. "Please Videl-chan don't tell anybody about this at school...I don't want to handle the stress."

Videl giggled and nodded. "Of course you dummy, I will never tell anyone about this." she said as she tighten her grip around his hands.

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Thank you beautiful...you're just the best!"

The girl giggled again before she shook a finger at him. "Wait a second Gohan-kun...you said that this was only one of your secrets...what else are you hiding from me?"

The man looked stuck for a minute. "I'm really sorry Videl-chan...I simplily can't tell you right now." said the saiyan as he looked a little desperate. "You are really important to me, and if I want to have a stable relationship, I need to reserve something from you for a short while."

Videl nodded with a small smile. "I understand Gohan-kun...I am happy as long as you are able to confide in me." The girl really wanted to know more about her love, but she would respect his wishes. All she really wanted from him, was to be closer to him.

Gohan smiled in relief. "Thank you babe..." he said as he leaned further into the table and planted a light kiss on Videl's lips. The girl blushed a little because they were in public, but responded quickly nonetheless, ever since the day before, she really liked kissing Gohan. The saiyan was totally engrossed into the kiss with his girlfriend, and failed to notice that Goten, Trunks and Marron, were just a few meters away from them with smiles on their faces...

* * *

The End!

That was the sixth chapter of Saiyan Legend, and it included the official start of Gohan's relationship with Videl.

I hope you all liked it! XD

**PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY WANT MORE!**


	7. Exposed to Family

I Don't Own Dragonball Z!

Saiyan Legend Chapter 7

* * *

Son Gohan was having a great day, as it was basically his and Videl's first date. Even if there were three small children with them, they were still very happy because they really had a lot of fun. Being an only child her whole life, Videl really loved the children, as they kind of treated her as a big sister, mainly because she was Gohan's girlfriend.

Trunks and Goten spent the day running though all the corners of every extreme ride of the park, and had almost tried all of them. They had to sneak into a few of them with their speed, but they got on nonetheless. As the boys enjoyed their exciting rides, Marron was with Gohan and Videl, going to the rides that was fit for normal little children, like merry-go-rounds, baby rollarcoasters, and the ferris wheel.

Marron was once again sitting on Gohan's shoulders with a lolipop in her mouth. "Is it our turn yet, Nii-chan?" asked the girl as she took the candy out and held it in her hand.

Gohan nodded lightly. "We are the next group of people, Marron-chan." said the man with a smile.

Videl giggled at the small girl as she held onto Gohan's hand. "You really like the ferris wheel, don't you Marron-chan?"

Marron smiled down at the older girl and nodded. "Yep, I love it, just like when I fly with my Mommy and Daddy!" chirped the girl happily.

Gohan chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, and luckily for him, Videl only thought Marron meant flying on an airplane. The man pulled Videl closer and kissed her on the cheek. "I thought you said that Erasa and Sharpner are here as well, are you okay with it if they see us like this?"

Videl smiled and nodded. "I don't mind that they find out, just as long as they promise not to blabber about it at school." said the girl with a sigh. "If the people at school knew about, then the press would probably know about it...and then worst of all, my father would know about it."

Gohan smirked. "I know it would be a huge problem if the press found out about it, but why would your father be worst?" asked the man with a chuckle.

The girl crossed her arms with a huff. "I would just never hear the end of it if he finds out I have a boyfriend, and he would keep saying that I could only date a boy that is stronger than him." muttered Videl as she leaned her head against Gohan's arm.

The saiyan smirked. "You know, I am quite strong myself, maybe I can official ask for his permission to date you."

Marron nodded and grabbed onto Gohan's hair. "Yeah, Nii-chan is strongest in the world!" cried the girl with a smile on her face.

Videl giggled a little at the girl but eventually sighed and leaned back onto Gohan. "I know that you're very strong, but I don't want my father to hurt you..."

Gohan chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to worry about me babe, when the time comes, I will defeat you Dad so we can officially be together." said the saiyan with a hidden smile, beating up Hercule was as easy as blinking an eye...the man was nothing compared to him.

The girl smiled up at her boyfriend and nodded. "Okay...I'll hold you on that!"

The saiyan chuckled. "Okay, it's a promise."

The previous group on the ferris wheel was done, so it was finally Gohan's group's turn, and Marron was very excited. Gohan smiled as he pulled Videl along onto the ride as Marron giggled on top of his head, for a brief moment, he felt like he was with his own little family...Videl as his wife, and Marron as his daughter. The saiyan blushed a little at the thought, sure he really liked Videl, but starting a family with her was way too soon to even think about...but the thought of having a little girl with Videl sounded perfect in his mind, he had no doubt that he they ever had a daughter, she would be as beautiful as her mother.

The little area of the ride was perfect for the small group, Gohan sat down on the right with Marron next to him, and Videl was on the left. The gamekeeper closed the door to their ride and the ferris wheel began to move up. Marron was giggling the whole time the ride was moving and was bouncing happily in her seat.

Gohan chuckled at his sister but held her down a little. "Don't bounce too high Marron-chan, or you might fall off the ride." said the man with a smile on his face.

The little girl suddenly looked scared. "F-Fall off the ride...?"

Videl smacked Gohan's arm that was behind Marron's back. "Gohan, you scared the poor girl..." reprimanded Videl as she gently lift Marron onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't worry Marron-chan, I will hold you so you will never fall." said the girl sweetly to the little girl.

Marron smiled up at Videl. "Okay, thank you Onee-chan!"

Videl giggled at the cute girl. "No problem sweetie..." she said as she leaned down to kiss Marron on the cheek. "You are just the cutest thing!"

Gohan smiled at them and scooted closer to the two girls. "You are really good with kids too..." mumbled the man close to Videl's face.

The older girl smiled and nodded. "I always loved children, I didn't have any younger siblings growing up, and I always wanted one..." said Videl as she smiled down at Marron. "Whenever I hang out at Erasa's house, I love having her little sister play with us...and Erasa always felt annoyed by it."

Gohan chuckled and wrapped an arm around Videl's shoulder. "I didn't know you have such a motherly side Videl-chan." said the man as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

Videl smiled and leaned into Gohan. "Shut up you..." muttered the girl sweetly. "You better not tell everyone, only you and Erasa knows about it."

The man smiled. "Why are you embarassed, I think it is really great, it means you are going to be a wonderful Mom one day."

Videl smiled back. "What about you?" asked the girl. "You are even better with children than I am, you would be a great father one day."

Gohan smirked mischeviously at Videl. "Hmm, am I just hearing things, or is Videl Satan trying to send me some sort of subliminal message" asked the man as he wiggled his eyebrows.

The girl blushed uncontrollably and glared at Gohan a little. "Shut up you pervert!" cried the girl as she pushed Gohan away a little. "We were having a sweet moment and you just had to ruin it!"

Gohan laughed a little at his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer with Marron still on her lap and hugged her close. "I'm sorry Videl-chan, I love it when you blush," said the man with a chuckle. "You are just so cute and I couldn't resist."

Videl still had a blush on her face but still smiled at little as she snuggled into Gohan. "You jerk..." she said with a huff.

Gohan smiled as he lifted Videl's chin and stared into her eyes. "I'm just playing Videl-chan." he said before he pushed his lips onto Videl's own. Their eyes closed as they enjoyed massaging each other's lips. Gohan let his hand rest on Videl's head as he held her firm into the kiss, his fingers were lighting tracing her hair as he took in her soft scent. Videl almost moaned into the kiss because of the affection and passion in it, but restrained herself because of the small girl in her arm.

All the while, Marron was covering her eyes with her chubby hands and shook her head around. "Ewww...Onii-chan and Onee-chan kissy kissy."

Once again oblivious to his surroundings, Gohan failed to notice Trunks and Goten standing on top of a high tower almost right next to the ferris wheel with a camera in their hands. The two boys had snuck off to the gift shop and bought a camera for each of them with the money that Gohan gave them for the rides and snacks. They both thought it would be very funny if they could catch Gohan kissing Videl like he was in the restaurant, that way they could take their picture and show it to their mothers.

Goten and Trunks were snapping pictures of Gohan and Videl's kiss and fast as they could, and their cameras almost cracked under the strength of their fingers. They remembered to turn the flash off beforehand so they won't attract any attention, and to their luck, Gohan and Videl were none the smarter...

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the day flew past the couple and the kids. They were about to leave and were all gathered at the front entrance of the park. Marron was still on Gohan's shoulders with a bunny plushie that Videl bought her, as Goten and Trunks sipped on their large sodas with hidden smirks on their faces.

Gohan looked over at his girlfriend. "Do you want me to take you home Videl-chan?" he asked as he waited for the vallet to bring back his car.

Videl smiled and shook her head. "No thanks Gohan-kun, I have my chopper with me, and still have to bring Erasa and Sharpner back to Satan City..." said the girl as she turned on her C-phone. There were ten unread messages, almost all of them were from Erasa, and the remaining two were from Sharpner. They all basically said the same thing, asking where she was and why did she ditch them. Videl just sighed and replied that she was called out by the police and was just back to pick them up.

Gohan chuckled. "What have those two been doing for so long?" wondered the man with a smile on his face.

Videl chuckled. "I don't know, Erasa was probably gossiping the whole time, and Sharpner was most likely trying to flirt with all the women around him."

The man chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like them."

Videl smiled over at her boyfriend. "I am so happy I saw you in the crowd, hanging out with you and the kids are so much more fun!" said the girl as she patted Trunks and Goten on their heads. The boys smiled up at her a little, but quickly returned to drinking out of their large pops.

Gohan smiled and walked closer to her. "You should some hangout with us more often...sometime later, I can introduce you to my parents." said the man a little more serious than before.

Videl looked up at him a little shocked. "Really...because I would love to meet them!" exclaimed the girl excited.

Gohan smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I know they will love you babe...and I know you will meet them very soon" said the man with a smirk. "My mother is doing a Gala for the Capsule Corp Expo, and your father was invited, so I assume that you are coming as well?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh my God, I completely forgot that it was a party at Capsule Corp..." muttered the girl as she quickly looked at her boyfriend and grabbed his arm. "That means our parents well meet!"

Gohan looked a bit sheepish and nodded. "Yeah...we might be able to hide from them, but that might not be a good idea."

Videl sighed. "I know...but my Dad might make a scene at the Gala because of that, and that would just be horrible." mumbled the girl miserably, sometimes she just wished that her father never became so famous and stayed normal.

The saiyan nodded at her words. "That might be a problem, but my father and I will be there, and your father can't beat both of us at the same time." said Gohan with a chuckle.

Videl smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, your father is probably just as strong as mine...but it might be better if we told them all about us first."

Gohan nodded. "I agree...I will tell my parents as soon as possible, but you should wait for the best moment...and I should be there with you." said the man as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Videl bit her lips. "Are you sure...my Dad has quite the temper and he might attack you."

The man maintained his smile. "Don't worry about me, I can handle it, and if he really wants me to beat him in order to date you, than I will give him everything I got!" said the saiyan with slight amusement in his eyes. "There is no way that I will give up on you because of you father...no matter what I will beat him!"

Videl felt really happy at his words, she was afraid that Gohan would give up because of her Dad's threat. "Thank you Gohan-kun..." she said as she hugged him and wrapped his arms around him.

Gohan smiled at the girl and held her securely in his arms. "I am not trying to treat you like some object that I can win over from your father...its just that you are very important and precious to me, and I don't want to lose you." said the man as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Videl felt tears in her eyes as she listened to the man, no one had really made her feel so special and safe...it was amazing. Her feelings for Gohan just keeps growing, she didn't know that she could fall for someone so quickly and heavily, she had never had such strong feelings for anybody in her life. She loved her mother before her death, and still loves her father more than life...but her relationship with Gohan gave her a very peculiar feeling and she will cherish deep in her heart, and she prays that she will always have such feelings for Gohan.

The girl pulled back from the hug and wiped her eyes a little. "Thank you Gohan-kun...I will always remember that." said the girl before she uncapsuled her jet-copter. She leaned up and kissed Gohan lightly on the lips before she stepped back and walked into her jet. "I'll see you later Gohan-kun..." she said as her plane hovered off the ground.

Gohan smiled at his love and nodded. "Alright Videl-chan...stay safe, I'll see you on Monday."

Videl nodded with a smile and blasted off into the distance...

Gohan was very happy, his feelings for Videl had growned again after the few hours he spent with her. The girl was amazing in his eyes, everything about her was appealing, and her personality was everything Gohan wanted in a girlfriend or wife.

The saiyan smiled brightly and looked down at his brothers. "Okay guys, lets go!" said the man as he looked at his car being delivered by the vallet driver. Gohan smiled and jumped a little to make Marron giggled on his shoulders before he placed her in her car-seat. Goten and Trunks ran into the car, excited to go back to Capsule Corp to have dinner. Gohan walked back to the driver seat with a perpetual smile on his face...he was more happy then than he had ever been, and it was because of Videl.

* * *

"DINNER, DINNER, DINNER!" cried the two boys as they ran inside the giant home of the Son family. They were so excited that the lifted of the ground and blasted into the mansion at full speed, rushing to the kitchen and commanding the mechanical kitchen to make their favorite foods. Gohan chuckled at the boys as he unbuckled Marron from her car-seat and held her in his arms.

The little girl rubbed her tummy. "Onii-chan, I'm hungry, I want some fried rice and noodles..."

Gohan smiled at his sister. "Sure thing Marron-chan, I will order than for you right now!" said the man as he took out his phone and connected it with the kitchen. The saiyan had connected the kitchen to their wireless network, so he could access it without being in the walked into the house with his focus still on his phone, he was done punching in Marron's food, but he was still keying in his own. After so many hours at the park he was very hungry, and he ordered an extra amount of food from the machine.

After he was done, Gohan ran towards the kitchen, and it was then that he felt several familar power signatures in the dining area. With Marron secure in his arms, Gohan walked into the area and saw his whole family sitting around the table eating. His father and Vegeta were stuffing their faces at a very fast pace as his mother and Aunt Chichi tried their best to ignore their pig-like husbands. Krillen and #18 were sitting at the end of the table eating a normal portion of food, but were still slightly disgusted at the two saiyans.

"Mommy!" cried the three kids as they all ran to their mothers. Bulma and Chichi braced themselves as their two saiyan boys ran into their arms, even if they were still children, they were still saiyan, and they were as dense as steel. Little Marron ran towards 18 with a sweet smile on her face and reached up for her mother. 18 smiled down at her daughter and lifted her up to her chest and kissed her cheek, the bunny doll never leaving her little hands.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day with the kids?" asked Bulma to her eldest son.

Gohan was still a little surprised as he looked at his mother. "Umm, fine...but what are you all doing back so early, I thought the cruise was for another two days." asked the saiyan with a tad of nervousness, it was planning to talk to the kids so they won't tell anyone about Videl, but that was no longer an option.

Krillen sighed. "Goku and Vegeta basically finished all the food on the cruise ship on the first day, so we were all asked to leave with a full refund." said the man a bit annoyed.

Goku lifted his head from his food and waved his hands around. "Hey, it not our problem if they don't have enough food, the sign said All-You-Can-Eat!"

Bulma sighed as she shook her head at her husband, she was use to it already. "So Gohan, where did you all go today, we came home and you were all gone."

Goten smiled as he sat in his mother's lap. "Nii-chan took us to the amusement park today, and it was really fun!" cried the boy with his hands in the air.

Chichi smiled at the happy children. "Thank you for taking care of the children for us Gohan, you are such a good big brother to them all." said the woman as she looked at the happy boy on her lap.

Gohan smiled and waved her off. "No problem Aunt Chichi, I always like hanging out with them!"

Krillen hugged his daughter. "How was your day at the park with Gohan, Marron-chan?" asked the man as Gohan started to sweat. "Ohh, look at the little bunny doll, did Gohan buy you that?"

Marron giggled and waved her hands in the air. "It was really fun!" cried the girl happily. "Onii-chan got me cotton candy and ice cream!" The adults all smile at the cute girl as she receited the events of the day, her innocence really brightened up the room. "The bestest part was when Onii-chan, Onee-chan and me go on the ferris wheel!" cried the girl as Gohan felt really nervous.

All the adults looked confused and Bulma was the one that asked. "What Onee-chan are you talking about sweetie?"

Marron smiled and giggled. "Videl-oneechan, Onii-chan's girlfriend!"

At that second, everybody in the room all stared over at Gohan, who was trying to hide his face behind his jacket. He couldn't believe his bad luck, first he let Videl find out about his parents prematurely, and now his parents found out about Videl. Gohan grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head...he had no idea what to do.

Marron continued to chirp. "Onee-chan is great, she let me sit on her lap on the ferris wheel when I was scared, and bought me this bunny after!"

Goku smiled as Bulma stared at her son with shock on her face. "Do you really have a girlfriend Gohan!? cried the woman excited.

Gohan chuckled sheepishly and nodded with a blush on his face...

Krillen smirked mischeviously at his surrogate nephew. "Wow, Gohan you dawg, hanging out with your girlfriend while we are all away...nice going man."

Bulma cried out in happiness and hugged her son tightly. "Wow!" she cried. "Who is she, where did you meet, is she pretty, do you really like her, and when are you going to indroduce us?!" asked the happy mother with great speed, as Chichi and 18 both grinned and smirked at the young man.

Gohan pushed his mother back a little. "Calm down Mom, we just started dating!" cried the man with a blush.

Goku smiled at his son. "Wow Gohan, is this the girl yoy told me about a few days ago?" asked the man with a happy voice.

The younger saiyan nodded. "Yeah..."

Chichi grinned. "Wow, I can't believe that Gohan is so grown up now...he even has a girlfriend!" exclaimed the woman happily. "It was like yesterday that you were just as little and small as Marron-chan."

Bulma nodded at his best friend's words. "Yeah!" chirped the woman before she looked back at her son. "Gohan, I am still a young woman, but I am willing to be a grandmother if you and that girl have a kid!"

Gohan blushed heavier and ridiculously waved his hands in front of him. "Oh my God!" cried the man as he stepped back. "You are all too far along the line, WE JUST STARTED DATING!"

Goten piped up. "Does this mean that Videl is going to be my new sister?" asked the boy with a smile on his face. "Because that will be awesome!"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, Gohan said that she is a fighter, and she fights crime in the city with him sometimes!" said the little boy, he though Videl was awesome because she could fight with Gohan as the Gold Fighter.

Krillen smirked again. "Wow Gohan, your girlfriend is really something, all the kids already loves her." said the short man as he walked up to Gohan and slyly nudged him with his elbow.

Goten jumped off of his mother's lap and smiled at the group of people. "Nii-chan and Videl was all kissy kissy on the ferris wheel!"

Gohan's jaw dropped as he felt his life slowly drain away...

"REALLY!?" cried Bulma as he looked at her younger son. Goku and the others were all very amused at the situation, it was clear that Gohan was not ready to tell them about his girlfriend, and that was precisely made the situation so amusing and funny. Watching the all powerful saiyan crumble out of embarrasement made most of the hysterical.

Trunks laughed as he too jumped off of his mother's lap and ran to Bulma with a stack of photos in his hand. "Yeah, here you go Aunt Bulma!"

Bulma looked at the pictures and went into a girlish squealing mode, she placed the pictures on the table and all the others gathered around her to look at the pictures. Krillen, 18, Chichi, Goku and even Vegeta chuckled at the sight of the pictures. Most of them agreed that Gohan and the girl looked really sweet together, but the fact that Goten and Trunks were able to spy on Gohan when he was making out with Videl was very funny to them.

Chichi chuckled. "Geez Gohan, you two are making out everywhere...the ferris wheel, the food boothes, and even the merry-go-round line!"

Bulma pulled one picture out. "Aww, I like this one the best!" It was taken right before they were about to leave, and Goten had discreetly taken it in front of Gohan and Videl. In the picture, Videl and her arms wrapped around Gohan's arm as they walked. They were both smiling at each other with the sunset decorated the background.

Krillen laughed and nudged at Gohan again. "You have quite the eye Gohan, she is quite the looker!"

With each comment, Gohan became redder and redder, both from embarrasement and anger. He couldn't believe that his two brothers could have caught him off guard enough to take pictures of him...when he recalled all the moments he had with Videl, he figured that he was just too engrossed with her that he didn't even sense the two little saiyans sneaking around him. Gohan growled and appeared behind Goten and Trunks, he lifted them into the air and glared at them.

"YOU TWO WERE SPYING ON US?!" cried the man as he aura flared.

The two kids looked scared for a moment, but their mother snatched them out of Gohan's hands. Bulma smiled at her oldest son. "Aww Gohan, there is no need to be mad at them, they took great pictures of you and your girlfriend."

Vegeta smirked at the younger saiyan. "This is it for you Kakabrat, we saiyans begin to mate at your age, and once we find someone we have strong feelings for, that's it..." said the prince as he looked at the stronger man. "If you really like the girl, you will end up mating with her soon...and will married later on as well."

Goku perked up at that. "Wow, it also means that Gohan will start to bond with that girl soon..."

Gohan flared again. "I have no idea what you all are talking about!"

Vegeta smirked again. "When a saiyan finds a suitable mate and she returns his courtship, there is a strong chance that a bond will connect between the two...it allows one to talk to the other telepathically." explained the prince seriously. "As saiyan couples usual fight together, the bond will give them a huge advantage."

Krillen nodded in understanding. "Ohh, so that's why Goku and Bulma sometime seem to talk to each other without actually speaking." said the short man. "I thought I was just overthinking things..."

Bulma smiled brightly. "Ohh, and soon after the bond you two will mate, and I will have a grandson or granddaughter!"

Goku chuckled. "Wow son, you sure work fast, your mother and I dated for sometime before we bonded."

Gohan was as red as a tomato after all that. "I...I n-need some fresh air..." said the man before he sped out of the house with his speed and blasted off into the sky. He activated his Gold Fighter outfit and transfromed into a super saiyan, he didn't know where to go, but he needed to escape from all the teasing as fast as possible.

As soon as Gohan left, Krillen, Chichi, Bulma all fell to the floor laughing. They were all very happy for Gohan, but the young man was just too funny to be left alone. When they think back to his blushing face, he couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

18 and Vegeta chuckled at the thought of Gohan bonding with the human girl...the boy's face was just priceless.

Goku knealt down between Trunks and Goten. "If I were you guys, I would avoid training with Gohan for a while...or he just might use you for a Kamehameha target practice." said the man amused as he ruffled the boys' hair. The two boys gulped as they looked at each other...maybe taking the pictures was not as good of an idea than they had originally thought.

Marron just stared at the direction that Gohan flew out. "Where is Onii-chan going...is he bringing back Onee-chan?"

* * *

The End!

That was a fun chapter to write, and I hope you all liked it.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. First Date

I Don't Own Dragonball Z!

Saiyan Legend Chapter 8

* * *

After several hours of touring the world in the air, Gohan had no choice but to go back home and sleep for the night. Unfortunately for the saiyan, even though all the guests have left, his parents were still wide awake. The moment Gohan walked into the house, Bulma was almost instantly at his side smiling at him. The look in his mother's eyes did not suit her normal business woman and genius demeanor, as it was sort of disturbing.

The blue haired woman stared at his son with a proud smile with a stange gleam in her eyes. "Gohan, you didn't need to fly away from us, we were just happy for you..." chirped the mother with a large grin on her face.

Gohan sighed as he slouched a little. "Mom, I'm tired and want to sleep, can we please talk about this later." muttered the man with a dead look.

Bulma stood up straight and shook her head. "No way Gohan, I want to know who the girl is, I need to know if she is good enough for my son!" exclaimed the woman as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at Gohan.

The saiyan sighed again and nodded before he followed his mother to the living room area, where is Dad was sitting with a large bag of popcorn on his lap. Goku was watching his usual late night show, so he was in a simple white muscle shirt, and a pair shorts.

The full blooded saiyan smiled at the sight of his son. "Hey Gohan, where have you been?" asked the man with a smile. "You ran off so fast I thought you were going to visit that girlfriend of your's." finished the man with a playful grin.

Gohan sighed again at the topic of Videl and sat down on the couch with a thud. "I was just out for a breath of fresh air...I needed some after the whole chaotic mess at dinner."

Bulma giggled a little as she sat down next to her husband. "So..." started the mother as she grabbed some popcorn from her husband. "Who is my future daughter-in-law?" asked the scientist with a huge smile on her face.

Gohan felt his eyebrows twitch in annoyance but ultimately gave up resisting. "Her name is Videl...she is a classmate of mine at high school." muttered out the man as he leaned back on the couch fully. "She is the local crime fighter of Satan City, as you have heard from Trunks earlier."

Goku perked up at that. "Wow, that must be what attracted you to her first, she is a fighter!"

Gohan actually smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, even I got to say that Videl-chan is a good fighter...her technique is quite polished and her stance is solid.

The father sat up with a happy smile. "Really!?" asked the man, excited about a new fighter in their group. "That is rare in these days, what kind of style was she usi-"

Before Goku could finish his question, his mouth was slapped shut by his wife's hand. "Stop asking about her fighting skills!" cried Bulma as she glared at her husand a little. "I want to know the romantic details first, you can ask Gohan about Videl's fighting after that!"

Goku nodded silently as his mouth was still covered by Bulma...

Bulma turned back to her son with a smile. "So how did you ask her out?"

Gohan blushed a little and scratched his face nervously. "Well, one day I saw an article about Master Roshi on her desk and asked her about it...that sparked a whole conversation about martial arts, and I told her that I have been training since I was three years old..." said the man as he adverted his gaze from his parents. "She wanted to know what style I ise to fight, so I said that if she beat me in a spar, I would answer one question of her's."

Bulma grinned. "You know that it is impossible for her to beat you...you just wanted to spend more time with her!" accused the mother happily as Gohan blushed more. "You are so smart Gohan, that is a nice move."

Gohan cleared his throat before he continued. "Anyway...we continued to spar for the whole week, and one time when we were fighting, I spontaneiously asked her out." lied Gohan, as he really didn't want to tell his parents about their first kiss in the boxing ring.

Goku smiled. "Wow Gohan, you just asked out of nowhere?"

Gohan chuckled and little as he rubbed the back of his head. "Pretty much..."

Bulma smiled and nodded. "That's nice...so when did you kiss her?"

The young saiyan blushed harder and shook his head. "Come on Mom, I don't want to explain all this to my parents!" exclaimed the man as he flailed around. "Don't you think it is really weird?!"

The mother sighed with a little pout. "Come on Gohan-chan, there is nothing wrong with us being interested in our little boy's life."

Fortunately for Gohan, his father suddenly thought about something. "Hold on a second Gohan...you made your Gold Fighter uniform to help Videl fight crime, didn't you?" asked the man as he pointed at his son accusingly.

Gohan sighed and nodded. "Yeah...I worry about her a lot, it is a very dangerous job and I saved her life twice already."

Bulma looked surprised. "Wow, then you really need to help you all the time, if she dies then you won't be able to marry her, and we won't get any grandchildren." said the woman looking very serious.

Gohan looked at his mother incredulously. "What?..."

Goku voiced his question again. "Does she know about you being the Gold Fighter yet?"

The younger saiyan shook his head. "No, she rather dislikes the Gold Fighter right now, but I will tell her soon." said the man seriously.

Bulma bit her lips. "Man, accepting powers like you and your father's might be very hard for a girl...I remember that I was shell shocked when I first saw what your father could do." said the woman with concern.

Gohan smiled. "You don't have to worry about that, Videl is much more accepting than many others around, she really loves martial arts and always watches the old World Martial Arts Tornament recordings." said the man happily. "In fact, the moment she saw Goten, she immediately said that he looked exactly like Son Goku when he was a kid."

Goku chuckled. "Really, she saw that right away?" asked the man as Bulma giggled a little atthe thought.

Gohan nodded with a sigh. "Yeah...and Goten blabbered that he was the son of Son Goku, and I was forced to tell Videl who my parents were..."

Bulma's eyes widened in shock. "So she already knows who we are!?"

The young saiyan nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, and she was really shocked." said the man with a smile. "She idolizes Dad for his accomplishments at the World Martial Arts Tornament, and is amazed by you, Mom, because you are the most famous scientist in the world."

Bulma smiled as she turned to her husband. "I like this girl already..." said the woman as Goku chuckled and nodded.

Gohan looked nervous suddenly and had some trouble speaking...

Goku looked at his son with a little confusion. "Are you alright Son...what's the matter?" asked the man as his wife also looked a little concerned.

Gohan looked at his parents and took a deep breath. "There is one thing that you two need to know about Videl...and it is not a good thing." said the man with a reserved tone.

Bulma rose an eyebrow. "What is it?..."

The half saiyan rubbed the back of his head nervously. "She...well" stuttered the man. "She is the daughter of...Hercule Satan."

Instantly, Goku and Bulma's eyes widened in shock. They had never even expected the girl to be the daughter of the rotten man that stole Gohan's credit for defeating Cell...the girl in the pictures looked so beautiful and elegant, nothing like the fool of a man. From what Goku could remember, Hercule was the fool that tried to take on Cell and was just brushed into a mountain by the monster.

Goku rubbed the back of his head like his son and chuckled a little. "Well...that sure is a coincident."

Bulma was stil on shock. "I remember know...I saw on the news that the daughter of Hercule Satan fights crime in his city, Videl is a famous girl."

Gohan looked concerned and sat closer to his parents. "I know that Hercule is a fool and a fake, but Videl is not like him at all!" said the man with worry in his voice. "Videl is a kind and true girl, she really wants to help the public by fighting crime, she hates the media attention unlike her father, and is the most amazing girl I have ever met."

Bulma lifted her hand. "Hey sweetie...relax, we aren't going to not like Videl just because of her father."

Gohan stopped his rant and looked at his mother. "Really?"

Goku chuckled. "Of course not, you know us better than that!" said the man with a kind smile. "We know that Videl is a good girl, nothing like her father...bring her to meet us sometime, I sure would like to see her in person."

Bulma nodded before she leaned on her husband. "We know that you really like this girl, and that is all we need to like her." said the mother with a happy grin.

Gohan smiled back and nodded. "Okay...thanks Mom, Dad."

The blue haired woman sat up and looked at her son softly. "But you do know that her father being Hercule Satan means that you will one day have to tell her that her father is just a liar...you will have to tell her the truth."

The young saiyan nodded with a sigh. "I know...it will definitely shock and hurt her, but when I need to tell her, I will."

Bulma got off of her seat and walked closer to Gohan. "Listen son, love is nothing like science, there is no one right answer or any sort of logic involved...if you both really love each other, there is nothing you both can't see pass, so don't over stress yourself with these matters."

Gohan smiled at his mother and nodded. "I know, Mom..."

Goku smiled and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I am not as smart as you or your mother, but let me tell you that this is something your powers can't help at all...but like fighting, if you follow your instincts, you will eventually find the right choice." said the man with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around Bulma.

Gohan nodded again. "Thanks Dad."

Goku ruffled Gohan's hair like he would so when his son was just a boy. "Okay now, we are done with the questions, go on to bed."

Chuckling to himself, Gohan nodded and left the room...a gentle smile on his face.

Bulma sighed and leaned fully onto Goku. "Oh, I hope he would be happy with Videl...she is a great girl from what I heard, if only her father was not that fool."

Goku sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Don't worry honey...I'm sure Gohan will be fine in the end."

* * *

Gohan used Sunday to shut himself down and relieved himself of his stress by training intensely with his father. Since he was a boy, fighting would be the only excercise besides reading and calculating that allowed him to fully immerse himself. Both Gohan and Goku were in their Super Saiyan forms as they sparred under the pressure of 450 times earth's gravity, and their powers nearly destroyed the training area. It was a good thing that Bulma had recreated several regeneration tanks like the ones used by the Saiyans, and they healed Gohan and Goku back to full heath before the next day...though it did take three hours longer to heal Goku.

Gohan was in his Gold Fighter uniform as he flew towards Satan City at a relatively slow speed, he had left a little early so he could enjoy the scenic route in the sky for a few minutes longer. The man was happy that he could see Videl again, now that the girl knew more of his secrets, he felt more comfortable about developing a more intimate relationship with her.

Like he would do every school day, Gohan landed soundlessly on the roof of his school and changed back into his normal clothes. He was in a pair of black jeans, black boot, white shirt and a sky blue Capsule Corp jacket. He opened and walked through the roof door with a sigh and continued his way to his regular homeroom. He sensed that Videl was already in the classroom, so he walked a tab faster to arrive faster.

Gohan walked through the door with a smile on his face, he looked up at his group of friends and saw Videl smile down at him sweetly. He smiled back as he walked up the flight of stairs and sat down in his ususal seat, but before he could give them his usual greetings, he was interupted.

"Gohan, Videl ditched us at the park this weekend!" exclaimed Erasa with a pout on her face.

Gohan looked amused as he looked at the girl and the annoyed looking Sharpner behind her. "What?..."

Erasa nodded with a sad face. "Yeah, we all went to West City to go to Dreamland, but Videl disappeared an hour in, and left us there for the rest of the day!"

Sharpner sighed. "That was not the worst part, Videl forgot about us entirily and didn't come back to fly us home...we were stuck in West City for the night." said the man as Videl look really guilty behind them.

Videl wrapped an arm around Erasa. "I'm so sorry E, Sharpner, I really didn't mean to..." said the girl sadly. "That was a long day for me, so it slipped my mind."

Gohan smiled at his two friends. "Yeah, you all know that Videl is really busy with dealing with criminals...you can't blame her for forgeting."

Sharpner scoffed but nodded, and Erasa sighed. "Fine...but don't you ever forget about us again, V"

Videl smiled and nodded. "Never again!" she happily said as she hugged Erasa.

After another few minutes the homeroom was dismissed and the small group of friends dispersed throughout the school like they usual do. Sharpner and Erasa left with some waves as they made their way to the normal english class. Gohan wanted behind the door for his girlfriend with a smile on his face, and the moment he felt Videl emerge from the door he grabbed her hand discreetly.

Videl smiled at the contact but instantly looked around for people looking at them. "Well aren't you the bold one..." whispered the girl with a saucy smile on her face.

Gohan chuckled and looked around the area and saw that most people had left the area already. "Only when I'm with you baby." Gohan gave their surroundings one last time before he turned back and kissed Videl right on her lips. The girl moaned as her arms instinctively snaked behind Gohan's neck and pulled him fuller into the kiss. Videl licked the bottom of her boyfriend's lips and smiled against them as she felt his mouth open. Gohan licked and massaged Videl's tongue with his own as he pulled her closer by the small of her back.

Videl pulled back a little and leaned back against a locker. "Oh, how I love doing that." she said with a happy gleam in her eyes.

Gohan smiled and kissed Videl softly on her forehead. "Hey Videl-chan?..."

The girl closed her eyes and enjoyed their closeness. "Hmmm?"

The saiyan took in her scent with a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would like to go an date with me tomorrow night?"

Videl smiled up at her boyfriend. "Of course I want to go...I would love to."

Gohan smiled as he lifted Videl chin and stared in her eyes. "Great..." he whispered as he kissed her strongly again. Videl moaned loudly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Gohan again. Gohan leaned his weight into Videl as he held her against the locker behind her. Both pair of eyes were closed and their bodies meshed together with passion. Gohan moaned a little as he felt Videl's body rub against him, he could feel her firm stomach, tight frame, and the two soft mounds that were pressed against his chest.

Gohan pulled back from the kiss and smiled at the flushed face of Videl. "Hey...how about we hang out at the roof again, we can afford to skip another class of english."

Videl giggled a little and nodded. "Sure Gohan-kun..."

The girl giggled as she led Gohan behind her by the hand, and the man was taking his time with admiring his girlfriend's body. _'My God...Videl-chan is so sexy!' _thought Gohan silently with a blush on his face.

Videl suddenly stopped his her tracks and looked back at Gohan with a blush on her face. "Umm...thank you Gohan-kun." she mumbled as she continued her way to the roof.

Gohan was a little shocked as he trailed behind the girl...his eyes widened as he suddenly thought back to what his parents told him about the Saiyan Bonding Process.

* * *

The time between their date went by much slower than Gohan and Videl would have wanted, but after a long wait, it was finally time for their official first date. Gohan didn't want to look too formal, so he wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a button up black shirt, and a sports jacket. Videl didn't want to be picked up at her home because of her father, so they decided to meet at the front door of their school. Gohan had a perpetual smile his face as he drove into the school he was just at a few hours ago.

Gohan's eyes widened at the sight of Videl, she was more beautiful than ever. Instead of her normal bike shorts and t-shirt, Videl was in a nice white skirt, a light blue sleeveless blouse, and a pair or cute white shoes. The girl had a little bit of make up on her face, and her hair was flowing pass her shoulders. Her red lips broke a smile when she saw Gohan driving into the school parking lot.

Gohan smiled and got out of his car, he walked up to his date and offered her his hand. Videl grabbed his hand with a bright smile on her face. "Hey Gohan-kun..." whispered the girl softly as she felt Gohan wrap his arms around her waist.

Gohan smiled and kissed Videl softly on her lips. "You are by far...the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life."

Videl smiled happily and leaned her forehead into Gohan's chest with a light blush on her face. "You are so sweet." said the girl against his shirt.

The man smiled and pulled back from the light hug. "Lets go, I got us a couple of tickets for a new movie."

Videl looked up at Gohan with her perpetual smile and nodded. "Sure, lets go."

Gohan gentlemanly opened the passenger seat door for his girl and closed the door after she got in. Walking over to his side of the car, Gohan quickly jumped in and started his way to the busiest district of the city. The couple smiled at the bright city night lights as they passed the many busy streets and packed malls. Gohan picked the largest theatre of the city because they had the best quality in both sound and seats.

The saiyan reached beside him and grabbed one of Videl's hands. "Hey, what did you tell you father when you went out tonight?"

Videl giggled. "I just told him that I was going out with Erasa...he was watching his old fighting footage again, so he didn't even see me dressed up."

Gohan just looked over briefly at the girl and smiled at her before he returned to his driving. There were still another ten minutes until the reach the movie theatre, but the ride in the car was not awkward at all, it was silent and comfortable. Gohan kept his hand around Videl's as he drove, it was a little dangerous, but even if they was ever an accident, Gohan would be able to fly away from the scene with Videl and life his car into the air before anyone would be hit.

The couple engaged in small talk consistently as they arrived at the theartre. They both got out of the car and Gohan recapsuled it into his pocket. Once again grabbing a hold of his girlfriend's hand, Gohan led Videl into the theatre. The man was feeling hungry, so he bought an amount of food enough to feel five people. Videl giggled at the sight of Gohan holding up enough food to block some of his vision, so she helped him out and cared some of his hot dogs and popcorn.

Videl looked over at her boyfriend and smirked. "I thought we were going to go dinner after this Gohan-kun?"

Gohan chuckled sheepishly. "We are, but you know me, I eat way too much for a normal guy."

Videl giggled again and leaned closer to Gohan as they walked into their theatre. The movie Gohan chose was a romance and action flick, a film that is perfect for a couple like them. Neither Videl nor Gohan were really paying and sort of attention to the film, as they were busy enjoying each other's company. Gohan had stormed through his food in a few minutes and was just enjoying a nice cold beverage, and Videl was just having fun looking at him.

Gohan had his arm wrapped around Videl's shoulders as the girl laid her head on his shoulder. The man had a smile on his face as he enjoyed the brilliant scent of Videl's hair, it was a little different from her usual smell, it was even more intoxicating and enchanting. Gohan smiled as he traced his fingertips lightly on the skin of Videl's upper arm and shoulder. Everything about the girl was perfect in his eyes, and his feelings become stronger after every single one of their interactions.

Videl looked over at her love and smiled. "Are you even watching the movie Gohan-kun?"

Gohan chuckled and shook his head. "No, but I am loving this." whispered the man softly into her ear.

The girl smiled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around Gohan's own. "I love this too..." whispered the girl with a sincere voice.

The movie continued on for another two hours, and Gohan used that time to continue to lightly pet Videl sweetly. The couple had lifted the arm rest between them so they could rest better onto each other as they watched the movie. Videl had a perpetual smile on her face as she relaxed into her boyfriend's frame, she loved how he delicately touched her, it was as if he thought she would break if he touched her too hard.

Once the movie was over, Gohan couldn't recall anything about the plot of the film he just watched, as he was giving the girl beside him his undivided attention. It was harder to see his beautiful girl while in the darkened theatre, but it was enough to capture his attention. He noticed a day ago that he and Videl had started to bond, and she was beginning to hear some of his thoughts. Gohan was estatic at the thought, it means that Videl will eventual be his official mate. If that is true, it means that they will eventually marry each other...

Just the thought of marriage felt extremely surreal to Gohan, as he didn't expect to fall in love with Videl so fast. He was well aware that his saiyan genes were affecting him a little bit, but it wouldn't have been enough to effect him so much that he would constantly be thinking about the girl. Gohan strongly believes that his connection with Videl was more than just a saiyan looking for an ideal mate, he believes that his human side also believes that Videl is the woman for him.

Videl was a girl that he was attracted to the moment he laid eyes on her, she was beautiful and very alluring. She was not like the other so-called beautiful models and celebrities so many people were obesses about, but she was a girl that was naturally attractive and had an natural alluring scent on her. The main thing that attacted Gohan to her was her indominable fighting spirit, as it was perhaps stronger than his own. Her desire to protect people and to make the world a better place had gained the full respect and admiration of Gohan.

The couple walked out of the theatre with smiles on their faces, their eyes were slightly closed because of the sudden influx of light. "Did you like the movie Gohan-kun?" asked Videl as she held on to Gohan's arm.

The saiyan chuckled a little. "To be honest, I didn't watch the movie at all." he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

Videl giggled and looked at the man with a playful smirk. "What were you doing Gohan-kun?..."

Gohan smirked back and wrapped an arm around Videl's waist. "How can I pay attention to the movie when my girlfriend is so beautiful." said the man slyly as the girl blushed a little. Gohan smiled at the girl and pulled her closer. "You are too cute Videl-chan."

Videl looked away a little embarassed. "S-Shut up..." she muttered as she lightly punched Gohan's chest.

The man chuckled again as they walked away from the theatre. Gohan had booked a table at one of the best restaurants in the city. The man was very lucky that the restaurant was a rather high tech place, because their reservation system was online, he hacked into it to get a table at prime time. Using the Capsule Corp super-computer, Gohan can say that there is not one computer in the world that he can't hack.

Dinner went by very smoothly in Gohan's book, he had eaten a decent amount of food at the theatre so he didn't have to embarasse Videl in the middle of the high class place. The man had pre-ordered a menu for the date, and they were some of Videl's favorite foods. Gohan had asked Erasa about some of Videl's imformation the previous day, and the girl was happy to offer him every piece of info he needed, it was like Erasa was trying to get them together.

Gohan was very happy to see the smile on Videl's face light up as she saw the food on the table. The girl had of course asked how he knew about her favorite foods, and Gohan told her the truth. Videl reminded herself to thank Erasa sometime in the near future before she dug into the food happily. If she was only a bit more agressive and wild with her food, she could have passed for a saiyan girl. For the first time in his life, food was not the thing Gohan was focused on when it was dinner, he enjoyed watching his happy girlfriend even more.

The time that Videl and Gohan didn't want to come finally arrived...it was time to go home. The girl didn't want to tell her father about Gohan yet, so the saiyan could only accompany her to her front yard where her father wouldn't see. The couple had decapsuled the car once they were five minutes away from the Satan manor, they prefered to walk because it meant they could spend more time with each other.

Gohan held Videl's hand in his as they walked down the quiet and serene road. "Too bad you have to go home so early..." said the man softy to the girl.

Videl smiled at little dejected. "I know, but Dad had always said that I can't stay out pass ten o'clock if it wasn't police related work." mumbled the girl a little annoyed as she held Gohan's arm with her other hand.

The man sighed and pulled his girl closer to him. "Lets hope that he would be more lenient once he finds out about us."

Videl scoffed and shook her head. "If anything, he would be even more uptight once he finds out about you." said the girl a little angered. "He is just so over-protective that it is getting really annoying, I am almost an adult and he still dictates my life."

Gohan smiled at the girl and kissed the top of her head. "Well, that shows that your father really loves you and doesn't want you to get hurt."

Videl sighed and leaned onto Gohan. "Yeah...I guess I should be grateful for that.

Before the couple knew it, they were already at the frontyard of the Satan Mansion. Videl sighed as she looked back at her boyfriend with a sad expression on her face. Gohan smiled at her and caressed her face lightly with his hand, he leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. They both closed their eyes and emersed themselves into each other. Videl's arms snaked behind Gohan's neck and his arms wrapped themselves around Videl's waist.

Videl pulled back with a smile on her face. "Thank you Gohan-kun, I had a great time."

Gohan chuckled and nodded. "You're welcome babe, but if you aren't tired of me yet, would you like to go on more dates later on?"

The girl giggled and lean closer to kiss the man. "Do you really have to ask...I can never get tired of you." said Videl before she reluctantly pulled out of the hug and walked back into her home. Her eyes remained connected with Gohan as she walked away.

Gohan waved to the girl with a smile on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Videl-chan..."

The man sighed as the girl disappeared into her own home. With a smile on his face, Gohan used his speed to clear the area in a split second, and blasted off in the air with a surge of energy. Tonight had been one of the best nights of his life, he smiled proudly to himself at the success of their date. He could see that the future will be very happy because of Videl...maybe even the rest of his life.

* * *

The End!

This was more of the filler chapter that showed the developement of Gohan and Videl's relationship. The next chapter will be much more serious and action packed, so look out for it. XD

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
